Drabbling Destiny
by Faeny
Summary: [AU] Drabbles based on the characters of Accepting Destiny. They're the children of former professional players. Take a peek inside their daily lives as they take on the journey for the ultimate prize: to win the League of Legends World Championships. NaNoWriMo 2015 Project. Contains "Accepting Destiny" spoilers.
1. NaNoWriMo

**A/N:** Hey everyone ^o^/ It's that time of the year again: NaNoWriMo! This year I've decided to give myself a little challenge: 500 100-Word Drabbles based on the characters from my fanfic, Accepting Destiny. _There will be a lot of references to it_.

For new readers, Accepting Destiny is an AU League of Legends fanfic about the lives of five teenagers who happen to have League of Legends pro players as parents. They're on a journey to become a LCS team and to have a chance at Worlds. That fanfic is currently on HIATUS because the current events happening in the LoL eSports scene are just too flabbergasting for me to want to continue it...

Anyways, I'm going to be following a list of prompts, but go ahead and suggest any by reviewing or PMing me. Prompts are typically one-word topics/themes I can write about.

Characters:  
Stella Black - Aphrodite (Support) - Daughter of Doublelift and Aphromoo  
Jasper Tran - Hurtle (Marksman) - Son of WildTurtle and Xpecial  
Oliver Larsson - Adept (Mid) - Son of Rekkles and Deft  
Azura Happonen - Cyan (Jungle) - Daughter of xPeke and Cyanide  
Dimitri Bae - Hades (Top) - Son of Hai and Dade

 **Disclaimer:** Everything I write is purely fiction and is just a part of my imagination (aside from any references to memes/events that have happened in the LoL scene.) This fanfic takes place in **2039** and does not describe what actually happens to the professional players in the scene. I don't own anything except for the characters listed above.

* * *

 **NaNoWriMo  
** POV: Aphrodite

"Aphhh! Come play with me," my best friend whined.

"Hurtle I'm busy," I answered calmly. I scanned through my brain for reasons as to why Hurtle was bothering me. All searches led to Adept beating him in whatever game they were playing and he was being a sore loser about it.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, peering at my computer screen.

"Writing."

"Why?" he frowned.

"NaNoWriMo," I answered. An 'O' formed on his face, but that didn't fool me.

"National Novel Writing Month," I sighed, answering his unasked question.

"I knew that," Hurtle tried to defend himself.

" _Right_."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 100/50,000


	2. Beauty

**Beauty  
** POV: Aphrodite

"She's definitely the hottest."

That statement caught our attention as we passed the guys' room.

"C'mon man. You're like every other guy out there!"

"Because it's _so_ obvious!"

"Hades! Back me up here!"

"…She's _charming_?" Hades responded hesitantly. His response was followed by a groan and an " _I told you so!_ "

I looked over at Cyan who already had her ear glued to the closed door and sighed. I signaled her to move and I pushed open the door. Well… this wasn't what we were expecting.

The boys whipped their heads towards us.

"But what about Frostblade Irelia?" I asked.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 200/50,0000


	3. Love

**Love**  
POV: Cyan

Their first meeting involved a lot of trash talking. _She hated him_.

Their second meeting involved her ganking his lane. _She first-blooded him_.

Their third meeting involved handshaking, but no words. _She lost to him_.

Their fourth meeting involved teasing. _She wanted to hit him_.

Their fifth meeting involved putting aside their differences. _She befriended him._

Their eighth meeting involved exchanging numbers. _She texted him_.

Their twentieth meeting involved crying, a lot of alcohol, and heartbreak. _She relied on him_.

Their twenty-third meeting involved food and flowers. _She dated him_.

Their fifty-sixth meeting involved exchanging their vows. _She loved him_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 300/50,000

 **A/N:** Guy's identity coming soon™?


	4. Dream

**Dream**  
POV: Adept

 _The crowd cheered for them. He looked up from his screen and greeted the flashing lights with a huge grin on his face. They finally did it._

 _He looked at his teammates. The girls were hugging each other. Hurtle gave him a pat on the back and Hades slumped in his chair, exhausted._

" _Let's go guys," he told the team, leaving his chair. They waited for their cue before walking up to the trophy. He reached out to grab it—_

"Wake up Adept!"

 _His fingers went through as the trophy faded_.

He woke up, startled.

 _It was just a dream._

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 400/50,000


	5. Haunted

**Haunted**  
POV: Hades

"Isn't that the new kid?" a voice said in a loud whisper.

"Do you think he can understand us?" _Yes._

"Yeah right. He's a chink." _Vietnamese and Korean, thanks_.

"Not to mention a total nerd. Is that a C9 shirt?" _My dad was a world-class shot caller!_

Hades opened the door, and blinked. In front of him was a different hallway.

It was empty.

His parents _promised_ him this would be the _last_ time.

"Everything will be okay," he told himself. That was a lie. Those words in the back of his mind haunted him.

" _Isn't that the new kid?_ "

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 500/50,000


	6. Memory

**Memory**  
POV: Doublelift

"Do you remember when fans started calling us 'Rush Hour'?" he asked his longtime partner. There was no response, but he wasn't surprised.

"Do you remember when we placed first during the Summer Split of Season 2015?" he tried. Again there was no response, but this time Aphromoo looked at him.

"Do you remember the first day Aph came home from school?" he continued. He waited for a response, but it didn't come.

"I guess not," he said angrily. He was tired of waiting, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I guess everything is just a distant memory for you."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 600/50,000

 **A/N** **:** RIP Rush Hour :( felt this drabble was appropriate given the current events.  
 **Disclaimer:** This in no way reflects the actual feelings/relationship the players have for/with each other.


	7. Fragile

**Fragile**  
POV: Aphrodite

She wanted to know at what point in time this seemed like a good idea. But as they continued to stack the keyboards in a tower taller than Hades, she realized she already knew the answer: _it was never a good idea_.

Her thoughts were confirmed when clumsy Cyan tripped over a terribly placed cord on the floor.

The crash was inevitable.

In a blink of an eye, keycaps flew in the air like autumn leaves. She could've mistaken the crash for fireworks.

"What are we going to tell our sponsors?" she groaned, her hand made contact with her forehead.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 700/50,000

 **A/N** **:** RIP Keyboards 2039-2040


	8. Celebration

**Celebration**  
POV: Cyan

Cyan glanced at her smite damage: 760.

The team was killing baron, but the enemy jungler was coming.

She pursed her lips. This was getting risky—they weren't killing it fast enough.

' _At this rate it's going to be a 50/50_ ,' she thought.

She eyed the health bar, hovering her finger over smite.

The enemy jungler flashed the wall.

 _'Now!'_

Baron's cries could be heard as her AD carry secured the baron.

' _Anyone but him_ ,' she groaned, berating herself for missing smite.

"Nice smite," Hurtle said cheekily.

All she wanted to do was wipe that celebratory grin off his face.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 800/50,000

 **A/N** **:** This chapter is dedicated to a special friend of mine. A special friend who likes to miss his smites.


	9. Promise

**Promise  
** POV: Aphrodite

"Hey Aph?"

I squinted, barely making the outline of my best friend in the dim moonlight.

"Hurtle? What are you doing here?" I mumbled, moving over and patting my comforter. He accepted the invitation and laid beside me.

"I had a nightmare," he said quietly. Luckily Cyan's soft snores could be heard on the other side of the room.

"Yeah? What about?"

"You hated me," he said simply.

"You know I would never hate you," I reassured him. He opened his mouth, but hesitated.

He held out his pinky, "Promise?"

Our pinkies intertwined and I could see him smiling.

"Promise."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 900/50,000

 **A/N** **:** *^* I've missed writing about their friendship.


	10. Secret

**Secret**  
POV: Adept

Adept closed his bedroom door before sighing. Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't they just accept that he didn't want to be a marksman?

"That role is so boring," he grumbled.

"Another fight?" a voice behind him asked. He whipped around, startled.

"Dammit Cyan! What did I say about coming in my room through the window?" he glared, masking his embarrassment of getting caught off-guard.

She rolled her eyes and ignored his question.

"So what are you going to do about the marksman problem?" she asked.

"Easy. But I need you to keep it a secret."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,000/50,000

 **A/N** **:** And then the team was formed c:

lahwran | Sorry not sorry :p


	11. Innocence

**Innocence  
** POV: Adept

 _"But what about Frostblade Irelia?"_

Adept groaned when he remembered those words. The girls had walked in on them arguing about attractive League characters. Adept couldn't help but worry that he came off as a creep.

So the next day he invited the girls to talk. Hurtle thought it was unnecessary, but Adept did it anyways.

They were all sitting in the room he shared with Hades.

"And so— _"_ he was interrupted by the sound of folders hitting the floor.

"Oops," Hurtle grinned.

To Adept's horror, Ahri fanart was now scattered on the floor.

"THEY'RE NOT MINE!" _Dammit Hurtle_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,100/50,000

 **A/N** **:** Hurtle is such a troll :')


	12. Moonlight

**Moonlight  
** POV: Hurtle

It was the most breathtaking thing he's ever seen.

He just had long hours of scrims, and he was exhausted.

But he couldn't help but gaze in awe as it basked in the moonlight coming from his window.

 _Beautiful_.

He outlined the silhouette with his eyes, tracing over every single curve.

He knew right there and then, that he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer.

He jumped into the open arms. He wondered if he was in heaven.

"I could stay here forever," he sighed contently.

His bed was definitely his heaven after a long day of scrims.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,200/50,000

 **A/N** **:** Just Hurtle Things


	13. Whisper

Whisper  
POV: ?

It started with a phone call he couldn't refuse.

The next thing he knew she was at his apartment, crying on the couch—tissue in one hand, a wine bottle in the other.

He sighed. He wasn't expecting this. When he first met Cyan, she was strong-willed and didn't take crap from anyone.

He took a seat next to her, taking the bottle out of her hands. She didn't try to resist.

 _What happened?_

"Hey. Where's the strong girl I knew?" he joked. She hiccupped. _Okay, not funny_.

He spent the rest of the night whispering encouragements in her ear.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,300/50,000

 **A/N** **:** The person from 'Love'?!


	14. Echo

**Echo  
** POV: Adept

The team was at their computers ready to scrim, but the other team was running late.

"Man, I hate waiting for people," Adept complained, slouching in his chair.

"Man, I hate waiting for people," Hurtle repeated, mimicking Adept's posture.

"Man, I hate waiting for people," Aphrodite followed Hurtle's mimicking.

"Man, I hate waiting for people," Cyan continued, slouching in her chair as well.

' _Not you too_ ,' Adept groaned internally.

"Man, I hate waiting for people," Hades said quietly, and uncharacteristically slouched.

"I think you guys are _so_ funny," Adept rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Same."

"Same."

"Same."

"Same."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,400/50,000

 **A/N** **:** Same.


	15. Jealousy

**Jealousy**  
POV: Hades

I sighed as I queued up for solo queue. There was nothing wrong with that. I made a living from playing League of Legends so naturally solo queue came with the job. However, solo queue wasn't the reason for my sighing (although I have to admit it _has_ caused some sighs before).

I looked to my left where all my teammates were sitting.

Aphrodite was in a game with Hurtle.

Adept was in a game with Cyan…

' _If only I had a childhood friend too…_ ' I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

There was no point in getting jealous.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,500/50,000


	16. Passion

**Passion**  
POV: Cyan

Passion [pash- _uh_ n] (n): any powerful or compelling emotion or feeling, as love or hate.

Cyan had passion for a few things.

Her passion towards her role as a jungler was strong.

Her passion for her childhood friend was even stronger (though she'll keep denying it although everyone knows).

But then there was her passion towards Hurtle.

This passion was different. It wasn't like any other of her passions.

In fact, her passion towards Hurtle was this: "HURTLE I SWEAR—I HATE YOU WITH THE PASSION OF A THOUSAND BURNING SUNS."

Yep. Her passion for Hurtle was like no other.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,600/50,000


	17. Lies

**Lies**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Oh Stella! You're home," Aphromoo greeted me as I walked through the kitchen door.

 _His eyes are red._

"Hey Dad," I smiled brightly.

"How was school?" he asked.

 _Terrible. They won't stop talking._

"Great! We got to watch a movie today."

"Oh? That's wonderful," he looked at me hesitantly before asking, "There wasn't any trouble today?"

 _He's putting sugar in the sauce._

"Nope, why would there be?"

 _They all know._

"Nothing," he said quickly, "Why don't you go finish your homework before dinner?"

"I'll do that," I agreed.

As soon as I left, Aphromoo's quiet sniffles echoed through the room.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,700/50,000

 **A/N:** This takes place before Stella picks up League of Legends, hence why Aphromoo doesn't call her by her nickname: Aph. If it wasn't obvious enough, this takes place during the whole Doublelift/Madlife scandal.


	18. Regrets

**Regrets**  
POV: Hurtle

"Hurtle, let's do draft instead," Aphrodite pleaded.

We were currently queueing for blind pick because I was tilting from solo queue.

"But draft takes too long," I argued. It was comparable to me waiting for a ranked game.

" _Please_."

"Too late!" I smirked, clicking the accept button for her. There was no backing out now.

She sighed as I locked in Katarina, my go-to for a fun time.

I alt-tabbed and started to browse Reddit. Soon after, Aph started to giggle.

"What?"

She pointed at her loading screen.

Enemy Team: Lulu, Gragas, Azir, Tristana, and Alistar.

My left eye twitched.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,800/50,000


	19. Trust

**Trust**  
POV: Aphrodite

"We can't! We have scrims tomorrow," I whispered loudly, trying to stop him from leaving the house.

"It'll be fine," he tried to reassure me.

"We have a curfew!"

"We'll only be a couple hours late," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

I frowned and he sighed as soon as he saw it.

"C'mon Aph," he pleaded me. "Do you trust me?" he asked, offering me his hand.

"What?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated once more. I looked at his hand hesitantly.

"…Yes," I placed my hand in his, and we secretly left the gaming house.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 1,900/50,000

 **A/N:** Disney-inspired *^*


	20. Coincidence

**Coincidence**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Hurtle, have you seen Hunter?" I called out, rushing down the stairs.

Hunter was the name of the Poro Hurtle had bought me.

"I'm here?" Adept answered, looking confused.

"No, but really, where is he?" I frowned.

"I'm right here," Adept pointed to himself.

"You're not very funny," I retorted. I just wanted Hunter back.

"Hurtle, did you tell her my middle name?" he turned to look at my best friend.

 _What?_

My best friend grinned as he revealed Hunter on his lap.

"Funny coincidence, eh?" he smirked. "Aph sleeps with Hunter every night…"

I grabbed my Poro and ran.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,000/50,000

 **A/N:** Oliver Hunter Larsson meet Hunter the Poro.


	21. Revenge

**Revenge**  
POV: Aphrodite

I loved my best friend, I really did.

It didn't matter that I felt the glares coming from Cyan when she heard that I "slept with Hunter" every night.

It didn't matter that Adept teased me whenever he could…

Who was I kidding? It did matter and I was going to get him back.

In fact… _one, two_ —

"APHHH."

I grinned and Cyan gave me a confused look.

Moments later, my best friend came storming into our bedroom.

Cyan laughed as soon as she saw him.

He glared at her before glaring at me.

"Hunter Green looks good on you."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,100/50,000

 **A/N:** Inspired by the time HSGG had pink hair.


	22. Midnight

**Midnight**  
POV: WildTurtle

I stared at the clock as I waited for them to come home. It was midnight.

What were they thinking? They had scrims in the morning… they had a curfew!

I never expected this kind of behavior from Aph. What was I going to tell her parents?

"Hey LiftLift, your daughter snuck out of the house with a boy."

 _Yeah right_.

I didn't want to cause any problems. The team was finally coming together.

"Ugh teenagers." Was I ever like that?

I glanced at the clock once more before heading to bed.

"They're going to be in _so_ much trouble."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,200/50,000


	23. Nerves

**Nerves**  
POV: Hades

Today was our first day playing in the EU LCS.

We were in our assigned room. Everyone was excited except for one person.

She sat in the corner, fidgeting with the hem of her jersey.

I observed as she struggled to listen to Adept's pep talk.

I waited for everyone to start warming up before walking over to her. I nudged her to get her attention, and she looked at me with a weak smile. She knew I knew.

I signaled at the door and she nodded.

We left the room and she let out a big sigh.

"Thanks Hades."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,300/50,000


	24. Confession

**Confession**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Aph?"

My best friend walked over to me and took my hands in his. He looked scared. I've known him for almost all of my life and I never recalled him ever looking this frightened.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"I have a confession to make…"

I rose an eyebrow, "Go on…"

"Please don't let this affect our friendship," he started. I felt my heart beating faster.

 _Where is this going_?

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," I stated nervously. This was getting awkward.

"I…," he bit his lip, "I ate your cheesecake."

"…"

"…"

I squeezed his hands tightly.

"I'M SORRY!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,400/50,000

 **A/N:** The hardest confession to make.


	25. Crush

**Crush  
** POV: Hades

 _"Thanks Hades," she smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but kept everything under control._

I scrunched up my face when I recalled how I felt.

I didn't understand why I felt nervous. There was never a reason for her to make me feel nervous.

I was always the calm one. I was the one who made sure everyone stayed cool.

So what was I feeling that day?

It worried me. The feeling was foreign.

I've been nervous before, but it didn't feel like that…

But being "nervous" was the only thing that made sense to these butterflies…

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,500/50,000


	26. Chocolate

**Chocolate**  
POV: WildTurtle

I was standing outside of their team room.

Actually, I've been standing here for the past five minutes.

 _So why don't you just go in_?

Easy—

 _Crash_.

"CYAN YOU'RE SO CLUMSY," Hurtle yelled.

"THAT'S MINE," Cyan yelled back.

I stared at the door a bit longer until I heard a voice behind me.

"Is there something wrong?" a staff member asked me.

"Oh no, I was just about to enter," I reassured.

The staff member gave me a look, but nodded his head and left.

I slowly opened the door.

The floor was littered with a ton of chocolate wrappers.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,600/50,000

 **A/N:** WildTurtle is too old to be dealing with hyper teenagers.


	27. New

**New**  
POV: Hades

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," my teacher announced.

 _I had to transfer two months in_.

I felt all eyes on me. It was suddenly getting warm.

"Dimitri, why don't you introduce yourself," she told me.

 _Please no. Just tell me where I have to sit._

"Hi. I'm Dimitri Bae – please take care of me," I bowed.

As soon as I stood up again, I realized what I had just done. I was in Germany, not Korea.

"Annyeong-haseyo!" someone greeted. All eyes turned to the guy sitting in the second row.

 _Maybe this time will be different_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,700/50,000

 **A/N:** How Hades met Adept c:


	28. Alone

**Alone**  
POV: Hurtle

 _"Who's going to get custody over Jasper?"_

They didn't know I was still awake when they had that conversation late on a school night…

They didn't know I sat on the third step, close enough to hear, but far enough to stay hidden.

 _"How are we going to tell Jasper?"_

They didn't know that they didn't have to tell me anything because I already knew…

They didn't know that I've known for months.

 _"Do you think he'll be okay?"_

They didn't know how I would react to the divorce…

They didn't know that I already knew how I felt: _alone_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,800/50,000

 **A/N:** The divorce happened when Hurtle was ~15y/o


	29. Rain

**Rain**  
POV: Aphrodite

My ears perked at the sound of raindrops hitting the windows.

Being in the rain was one of my most favorite things to do.

My best friend knew that.

Hurtle tapped my shoulder and offered me his hand.

"A dance, m'lady?" he grinned.

Adept looked at us from his desk, confused.

"Was that a question or a hypothetical statement?" I teased as I placed my hand in his.

We left the house, leaving Adept in his confusion.

As soon as we closed the door, we ran, we spun in circles; we stared up at the sky.

Rain made us free.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 2,900/50,000

 **A/N:** At least until they get sick, _again_.


	30. Cold

**Cold**  
POV: Hurtle

 _Cold_.

I wrapped myself in a blanket burrito.

So maybe it wasn't the best idea to go running out in the rain… but I'd like to think it was worth.

 _So worth_.

Unfortunately that meant I was sick.

"Got you some soup," Aph walked into my room.

"Thanks," I said. Aph laughed at my attempts to sit up.

"At least you'll turn into a pretty butterfly," she teased, helping me.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How come you didn't get sick?" I complained. It wasn't fair.

"Who else would take care of you?"

She had a good point.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,000/50,000


	31. Letters

**Letters**  
POV: Adept

It has been awhile since I last talked to my parents.

We didn't exactly leave off on the right foot.

They wanted me to be a Marksman, but I wanted to play Mid.

So here was my cowardly attempt to talk to them.

 _Dear Dads,_

 _The team has been doing well._

 _We got into the EU LCS just like I promised._

 _It would be nice if you guys came out._

 _Love your son,_

 _Oliver_

"Ugh that's the worst letter ever," I sighed.

I looked at my recycle bin full of the letters that I'll never send.

 _Time to try again_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,100/50,000


	32. Dark

**Dark**  
POV: Hurtle

I stared at my grey screen, trying to figure out what happened.

It all started with a Nocturne ultimate from the enemy team.

It was 14 minutes in, and I was farming.

I saw my support running towards me but then there was a 'Smoke Screen' from the enemy Graves.

Everything was dark. My support disappeared from sight and I was all alone.

The next thing I knew, Nocturne came flying at me, a Thresh hook landed and I was eating bullets to the face.

Then my screen turned grey.

It was like I got jumped in a dark alleyway.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,200/50,000


	33. Addiction

**Addiction**  
POV: Hurtle

"Jasper Nathaniel Tran."

I looked up from my handheld gaming console to see my best friend standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hey Aph," I greeted before returning my attention back to my game.

I didn't realize she used my full name until it was too late.

I felt my console yanked from my grasps.

"NOOO," I cried out, trying to swipe it back.

"Jasper," she repeated my name.

"I was about to beat the boss!"

"Jasper, you're still in the clothes you wore on Monday," she stated.

"So?" I asked frustrated. What was the point in this?

"It's Thursday."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,300/50,000

 **A/N** : Don't be like Hurtle and remember to have good hygiene!


	34. Flower

**Flower**  
POV: Aphrodite

I glanced over at Hades. We were both out on a walk around the neighborhood. I was going alone, but Hades insisted that it'd be safer if he joined me.

There was no conversation between us.

Every time I looked at him, I saw him staring straight ahead. Except for the next time—he was missing.

I turned around to see him walking up to me. He was looking slightly flustered.

"This is for you," he said softly. He held a single flower up.

"Thanks Hades," I smiled, tucking the flower behind my ear. "Is it pretty?" I asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,400/50,000


	35. Snow

**Snow**  
POV: Adept

 _Oof_.

I tipped forwards, but managed to catch my balance on time.

"HEY! That was uncalled—" _Oomph._ As soon as I turned around, I was greeted by another snowball.

I wiped the snow off the side of my jacket and glared.

Hurtle was already in the process of making another snowball.

"Dammit Hurtle—" I was hit once more. I whipped around to see Aphrodite standing there with an innocent grin.

"He said this would be our way of showing our love for our _beloved_ captain," Aphrodite explained to me.

I was hit by another snowball.

" _Our tough love_."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,500/50,000


	36. Temptation

**Temptation**  
POV: Aphrodite

I opened the League of Legends client and logged on.

I hit the 'Play' button and hovered over the 'Summoner's Rift' option.

"Aph… you've been staring at your screen for the past three minutes," Hurtle said from beside me.

"Have I?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Yes… is there something wrong?" he asked curiously.

But then he realized. He realized why I was hesitating getting into queue.

"NO APH, NO."

"B-but," I gave him a pout.

"I thought we stopped this months ago!"

"But it's been _so_ long," I whined. I was tempted.

"I thought you were over your Twisted Treeline obsession!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,600/50,000

 **A/N:** If you read 'Accepting Destiny' then you know how much Aph loves her Twisted Treeline...


	37. Autumn

**Autumn**  
POV: Cyan

"Azura," Adept beckoned me to where he was standing.

He only ever called me by my first name when we were alone.

"What is it, Ollie?" I asked, using his pet name. When I got closer to him, he collapsed into the pile of leaves next to him.

I giggled at his childishness.

"You know you want to," he tempted me, patting the space next to him.

I looked behind me to see if there was anyone else around. When I saw that the coast was clear, I _gracefully_ fell next to him.

"See," he smirked.

"Oh shush," I grinned.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,700/50,000


	38. Unity

**Unity**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Pass the popcorn," Hurtle whispered.

The team decided to watch a movie together for our team building activity.

It was Cyan's turn to choose and of course it was some romantic comedy.

I glanced around the room.

Cyan and Adept were sitting on the couch.

I opted to share a beanbag with Hurtle and Hades had his own.

It reminded me of the first time we watched a movie together.

"Hurtle," I whispered, leaning on my best friend.

"Hm?" he stared intently at the screen.

"I'm glad we all found each other," I answered.

"You're such a sap," he chuckled.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,800/50,000


	39. Hurt

**Hurt**  
POV: ?

It hurt him to see her like this.

Her eyes were swollen. She looked like her whole world came crashing down.

 _How could he do this to her?_

It was a tough rejection for her. She had wanted to marry that guy.

But in the end, he never returned those feelings. She was too much of a little sister.

She tried to accept it, but she couldn't.

Her teammate encouraged her, but in the end it only hurt her.

The one she loved fell for her teammate. She felt betrayed.

And because of that, it had hurt him as well.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 3,900/50,000


	40. Truth

**Truth**  
POV: Hades

I was walking with my team to the lobby to do a meet and greet with some of the fans when I noticed Aphrodite was missing.

I looked at my other teammates and none of them seemed to notice. Adept and Hurtle were too busy discussing rotations and Cyan was following them.

I turned around and walked back to our team room and found her sitting in a corner.

She looked surprised to see me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just thinking," she smiled weakly.

"Aph, you did your best that game."

"But—"

"You're a great support. It's the truth."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,000/50,000


	41. Glitter

**Glitter**

POV: Hades

Something about her always catches my eyes.

She doesn't put much effort to stand out. She's not like the other girls I know.

Yet there's something about her that draws my attention.

She's like a small speck of glitter.

When people want her attention, she'll shine.

Once that goes away, you would hardly know she's there.

But I know she's there.

Even when she's out of the spotlight, I still see her sparkling.

To me she'll glitter even in the darkness.

In a crowded room I know I can always find her.

Because something about her always catches my eyes.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,100/50,000


	42. Fearless

**Fearless  
** POV: Adept

If I could describe Hurtle in one word, it would be _fearless_.

He's fearless when it comes to defending his best friend, Aphrodite.

He's fearless when it comes to Cyan's food—and her abuse when he teases her for her terrible cooking.

He's fearless when it comes to taking on challenges where the odds are against him.

He's so fearless that sometimes he's actually borderline stupid.

Like when he invades level 1 as Katarina only to get Nami bubbled and first blooded by the enemy team.

Like when he eats his best friend's favorite cheesecake—not even _Cyan_ dares to.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,200/50,000


	43. Proposal

**Proposal  
** POV: Adept

It hasn't been that long, but something about the idea feels so right.

We met Hurtle and Aphrodite in a normal game.

Cyan hated Hurtle from the start, but I enjoyed playing with Aphrodite.

So after the game, I added her. We played a lot of games together after that.

Thanks to Hurtle, I even got to play Mid (not that we would let him play Mid again after seeing his Katarina).

So when pressured by my parents to join a team— I didn't because it felt _wrong_.

That's when I proposed the idea to Hurtle: _let's make a team._

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,300/50,000


	44. Worry

**Worry**  
POV: Doublelift

One of the downsides of parenting is always worrying about the wellbeing of your child.

So imagine me finding out that _my_ daughter was going to be staying in a "gaming house" with three other guys.

My reaction: "OH _HELL NO_."

I didn't care that one of them was Hurtle, her best friend of many years.

I didn't care if the other guys were the sons of old friends.

I didn't care that there was going to be another girl living with them.

I didn't care that Jason was going to be their caretaker.

I only cared about my daughter.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,400/50,000

 **A/N:** Protective Dlift *^*


	45. Together

**Together**  
POV: Hades

It was our last match in the Challenger Series.

We made it to finals, and all we had to do was beat one more team to ensure our spot in the EU LCS Summer Split.

Everyone was practicing solo queue after a day of scrims, except for one person.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here too long," I told her. Germany was still cold in February.

"Just getting some fresh air," she assured me, but I could tell she was nervous.

"We're all in this together," I stated, "So don't worry too much."

"Thanks Hades."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,500/5,000


	46. Heartbroken

**Heartbroken**  
POV: Cyan

We were friends for as long as I could remember.

We were all grown up now. Done with our League careers, ready to embrace the world outside of it.

That was when I thought: _I can tell him my feelings_.

But it turns out he knew.

He knew for a very long time.

He knew for a very long time that he didn't feel the same.

And a part of me knew it too. But I was too blinded. I didn't want to believe it.

So in the end, I was left feeling like this.

I was left feeling heartbroken.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,600/50,000


	47. Loss

**Loss**  
POV: Adept

We lost our first game in the EU Challenger Series.

We were having a small meeting after the game, preparing ourselves for the next.

Luckily for us, it was a Bo3. We could still move on.

Our Coach was going over our mistakes, but I could see how demoralized the team was.

"Coach—" I interrupted him. "Can I say something to the team?"

He nodded and took a step back.

"One loss isn't going to stop us from reaching our goals," I told them.

"One loss will only make us stronger, so don't let this loss knock you down."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,700/50,000


	48. Holiday

**Holiday**  
POV: Aphrodite

Holidays are meant to be spent with your family and friends.

So what happens when you have ten former League of Legends professionals and their kids in one living room?

I'll tell you what: _lots of 3v3s in Twisted Treeline_.

"You guys are only winning because Aph plays a lot of this map!" Hurtle complained.

In fact, my parents and I haven't lost a match.

"I bet you wish you joined me now, eh?" I teased my best friend.

I correct my earlier statement:

Holidays are meant to be spend with your family and friends – with a little friendly competition.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,800/50,000


	49. Sparkle

**Sparkle**  
POV: Hurtle

' _Why did I do this to myself?_ ' I wondered as my best friend locked in Taric.

This was payback for my Soraka ADC.

I could hear Cyan mumbling to herself, "It's only a normal game. It's only normals."

"This is going to be a fun bot lane," my best friend grinned.

I stared at the Taric portrait as we loaded in.

Stupid gems.

' _Aren't they so sparkly?_ ' Aph gave me a smirk.

After twenty painful minutes, and a decisive surrender, I had concluded two things:

1\. Soraka is not a good ADC.

2\. Soraka/Taric bot lane was a terrible idea.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 4,900/50,000


	50. Fire

**Fire**  
POV: Aphrodite

I've heard about the horror stories of Dyrus x Microwave, but never thought I'd live to see the day it happened to our team.

I knew Cyan had much to learn about cooking and I knew Cyan was really clumsy, but as I stared at the smoke coming from our kitchen, I didn't know what to believe anymore.

Immediately we all evacuated the house.

Cyan was crying over her mistake and Adept was trying to console her.

Even Hurtle didn't have the heart to tease her like usual.

"Geez. I can't wait to message Marcus about this," Uncle Turtle chuckled.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,000/50,000

 **A/N:** Finally 50 drabbles done. I'm so behind D: but here's a reminder to double check your microwave timers so you don't burn down the house!


	51. Thunder

**Thunder  
** POV: Hurtle

It was raining and thundering.

Usually I'd be okay with this—

"Hurtle, can you light the candles?" Aphrodite handed me a lighter before scurrying away.

I sighed as I did what she asked.

As I was saying, usually I'd be okay with this but there was currently a black out.

A black out meant no electricity, but most importantly, no online gaming.

"I'M SO BORED," I complained, collapsing on the couch.

"Hurtle you look like the world is ending," my best friend giggled.

She wasn't wrong.

A world without computer games meant the world _was_ ending—at least my world.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,100/50,000


	52. Vanilla

**Vanilla**  
POV: Hades

Cyan couldn't believe it when I turned down her offer to share her chocolate ice cream.

"How could anyone hate chocolate?" she asked me.

I didn't hate chocolate.

"Hades, you can have some of mine!" Aphrodite offered, putting her bowl in front of my face.

I nodded, taking a spoonful of her vanilla ice cream.

I didn't hate chocolate at all, it was just…

"Hey Aph! I want some too," Hurtle called out. She left my presence to attend to her best friend.

"Hades! If you want some more, come over here," she beckoned.

Sometimes I felt like eating vanilla.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,200/50,000


	53. Broken

**Broken**  
POV: Hurtle

"NOOO!" I yelled out. My hopes and dreams crumbled, just like my nexus.

I felt Aphrodite jump from her seat from my sudden outburst.

"Hurtle… it's only a loss," she sighed, shaking her head.

I glared at her. It wasn't just any loss. This loss broke my twenty game win streak.

"Aph. This 'loss' is going to tilt me," I told her.

She gave me an annoyed look before pulling on my cheeks.

"APH! THAT HURTS!" I complained, rubbing my sore cheeks.

Cyan laughed at my unfair punishment.

My win streak wasn't the only thing broken, so was my pride.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,300/50,000

 **A/N:** Battered and broken :(


	54. Forever

**Forever**  
POV: Hurtle

After my parents' divorce, I knew nothing lasted forever.

Relationships were very delicate. Relationships hurt. It was a lot easier being alone.

At least that's what I thought.

Then I realized that sometimes relationships weren't that bad after all.

"Hey Aph?"

"What is it?"

"We're going to be best friends forever, right?"

"You know you don't have to ask me that," she teased. "I'll be your best friend for however long you'll have me."

Yeah, I didn't mind having a relationship because I knew this one would last forever.

And guess what? It was a lot better than being alone.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,400/50,000


	55. Silence

**Silence**  
POV: Hades

Silence was something I was very familiar with.

I always kept to myself. Silence was my closest friend.

So where had silence gone?

"Dimitri! Why are you sitting by yourself?" a voice called out.

The guy from earlier walked over to me. He was with a girl.

He plopped himself right next to me and took out his lunch.

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, but I'm Oliver and this is Azura," he gestured the girl.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"The quiet type, eh?" Oliver smiled.

That day Oliver broke the silence, and I didn't mind.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,500/50,000


	56. Fade

**Fade**  
POV: Aphrodite

The crowd is loud. It's almost deafening.

It's our first match.

We are on the main stage setting up.

Surprisingly or not so, Hurtle is recognized.

Adept flashes a smile to the crowd. Cyan waves at the group of guys calling her name.

They're pretty popular with the European crowd. Their fathers are well-known.

Even Hades sends a nod of acknowledgment.

As for me? I'm slouching in my chair.

I close my eyes and slowly everything starts to fade away.

I take a deep breath.

Hurtle squeezes my hand to let me know it's okay.

Everything fades back into view.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,600/50,000


	57. Shine

**Shine**  
POV: Cyan

I smiled and waved at the crowd.

The feeling was so exhilarating.

To be recognized by fans, to be on this big stage.

I wonder if this was how my parents felt.

My father built a team from the ground, made it into the Challenger Series, made it into the EU LCS the split after, and made it into Worlds at the end of the season.

We were living that story right now, _almost_.

We're no Origen, but I knew that it was our time.

Our time to accomplish even more than our parents.

It was our time to shine.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,700/50,000


	58. Bright

**Bright  
** POV: Hades

The stage was so bright.

I could hardly outline the people in the crowd.

I nodded my head at them. It seemed like the right thing to do.

On my left, I could see my teammates interacting with the crowd.

Cyan was enthusiastic as she waved.

People recognized Hurtle as the holder of the #1 spot in Challenger.

Others were curious as to how well Adept would do in Mid.

As for Aphrodite… she stayed out of view, hidden behind her computer screen.

I diverted my attention back to the crowd and squinted my eyes.

The stage was _too_ bright.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,800/50,000


	59. Imagination

**Imagination**  
POV: Adept

We were on stage.

I wasn't surprised when the crowd recognized us.

I wasn't surprised when they cheered us on.

But I wasn't happy about it.

Our popularity came from our parents.

It came from being the children of the professional players who built the scene into what it was today.

Our popularity was just a part of our imagination.

In reality, it wasn't ours, _yet_.

We have a lot to prove, but we will definitely show them.

We'll show them we're better, stronger, and more passionate than our fathers were.

We'll show them what Calculated Gaming is made of.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 5,900/50,000


	60. Rumors

**Rumors**  
POV: Hurtle

Before we got on the stage, there were already rumors about our team.

People were slowly figuring out who we were.

I dreamt about this day ever since I was a child—

To be in the spotlight. To be a well-known professional League of Legends player.

But right now, I felt uncomfortable.

I knew the moment we sat down, there was no turning back.

Our image will be affected by these rumors.

I looked at my best friend. She already knew all of this.

I squeezed her hand in assurance.

Today won't only be a test of our League skills.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,000/50,000


	61. Red

**Red**  
POV: Aphrodite

Red was the color of fiery passion.

Red was the color of Blackthorn Morgana's binding flying at the enemy AD carry, rooting them for decades (3 seconds).

Red was the color of Brand engulfing the enemy in flames.

Red was the color of Blood Moon Thresh sending the enemy their Death Sentence.

Red was the color of Annie flashing and finding out Tibbers was already killing the enemy team.

Red was the color of bloodthirsty supports, "securing" the kill for their AD carry.

Red was the color of ignite ticking because who needs exhaust if you're going to win lane?

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,100/50,000


	62. Bells

**Bells**  
POV: Hurtle

The first bell was always the worst.

It meant school was starting for the day—it was too early in the morning.

(It also meant Chemistry. The only chemistry I needed was with my team.)

The lunch bell was always the most anticipated.

It meant eating whatever Aph prepared for us that day.

(It also meant Dessert. We were having whatever she made for the week— I think she made white chocolate peppermint cookies.)

The last bell was always the best.

It meant school was _finally_ over until the next school day.

(It also meant Freedom… until I got home.)

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,200/50,000


	63. Doubt

**Doubt**  
POV: Aphrodite

I think it's easy to say I'm the weakest link in the team.

I don't have the confidence that the other members have.

There's always that doubt in the back of my mind telling me that I can't do it.

If you told me two years ago I was going to be in the LCS, I would have laughed at you.

Two years ago I hated League of Legends. Two years ago I picked it up anyways for Hurtle.

But despite all of my doubts, there was no doubt in my mind when it came to supporting my best friend.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,300/50,000


	64. Always

**Always**  
POV: Adept

When we were children, we were always together.

Even now, we live in the same house, we're on the same team.

Where there was Adept, there was Cyan, and vice versa.

But I don't know if I can be her 'always'.

I always knew her feelings were there, but I knew mine weren't.

I've tried to tell her, but around her I'm always a coward.

Because I always want to see her happy and being her 'always' will make her happy.

But in the back of my mind, I know that I'll always, only consider her as my little sister.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,400/50,000


	65. Perfect

**Perfect**  
POV: Cyan

As a child, I always had to be perfect.

I didn't have time for frivolous things, those things distracted me from perfection.

I don't blame my parents. They only wanted the best for me.

But over the years I realized that being perfect only made me further away from perfection.

Why?

Because my perception of perfect was different from my parents.

My perception included completing my afternoon with the latest episode of a drama.

My perception included sleeping in on weekends, hanging out, and you know, just being a regular teenager.

My perception excluded all the expectations of being perfect.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,500/50,000


	66. Butterfly

**Butterfly**  
POV: Aphrodite

"How are you feeling?" I asked Hurtle.

"A lot better," he said, wriggling in his blanket burrito. I giggled at the sight.

Eventually he managed to get out with no help on my part.

He sat up and stretched his arms.

"There we go," I smirked. He shot me a look of confusion.

"What?"

"There's my pretty butterfly," I giggled.

"Right," he realized, "Damn. I must be looking gorgeous now."

My expression immediately changed.

"Just kidding, you're only a moth," I said coldly.

He gasped at me.

I walked out of his room hiding a silly grin on my face.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,600/50,000


	67. Nightmare

**Nightmare**  
POV: Hurtle

 _Defeat._

 _"Dammit. How did I lose that game?" I sighed. I could've sworn my team was winning._

 _I clicked the 'Continue' button and checked my after game stats._

 _'League Update_

 _You have been demoted in Solo Queue to Vladimir's Cutthroats, Diamond V_.'

 _"Wait what? When did I get into Diamond V?" my eyes widened as I checked my profile._

 _This had to be a mistake._

 _There was no way I was a…_

 _My mouth dropped open when I saw it._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

I jolted up from my sleep. That was a terrible nightmare.

"I'm not a Diamond V scrub," I cried.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,700/50,000


	68. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**  
POV: Aphrodite

After our 3v3 competition, it was time for Christmas lunch.

"Good job, Aph," Adept praised me.

"Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself," I told him as we walked to the kitchen together.

Just then I heard a gasp from behind us.

I stopped and turned around to see my best friend pointing at us? No he was pointing above us.

"APH AND ADEPT ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE," Hurtle called out. _Dammit Hurtle_.

That caught my dad's attention.

"Aw hell no," Doublelift said as he pulled me away.

"THERE WILL BE NO KISSING HERE."

Why was there a stupid mistletoe?

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,800/50,000

 **A/N:** Liftlift ain't having any of that.


	69. Locket

**Locket**  
POV: Aphrodite

Sometimes it's frustrating being a support.

We're always expected to build items to help the team.

Yet my 'so called team' always forgets to let me use my 'Face of the Mountain' stacks.

' _We need a locket_ ,' my Jungler types.

' _Support get a locket,'_ my Mid agrees.

If I had the gold for a locket, I would've bought one ages ago!

But I don't type a thing. I don't want to come off as 'toxic'.

' _Why don't you build a locket instead?_ ' my AD carry asks.

"I can't believe they expect you to buy it," Hurtle says under his breath.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 6,900/50,000

 **A/N:** _"Thanks Hurtle._ "


	70. Mercy

**Mercy**  
POV: Hades

There isn't a day that goes by in the gaming house where Hurtle and Cyan don't have some kind of exchange.

Today involved Hurtle accidentally getting chocolate pudding on Cyan as they bumped into each other in the hallway.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Hurtle yelled out as he ran away to the living room.

That was a terrible mistake.

Cyan glared at him after she managed to corner him by the desks.

"HAVE MERCY ON ME," he cried out, trying to cower behind Aphrodite.

" _Aph move._ " Cyan instructed our support player.

When it came to Hurtle, Cyan had _no_ mercy.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,000/50,000


	71. Fall

**Fall**  
POV: Aphrodite

I once watched a video about a girl who wanted to be a raindrop.

She wasn't scared of falling if it meant she wouldn't be alone.

I was always scared of falling until I joined my team.

If I fell, they fell with me.

If I fell alone, they would be at the bottom to catch me.

After joining my team, falling wasn't so scary anymore.

Falling had a whole new meaning to me.

Falling no longer meant getting hurt, but to learn and grow.

It was only then that I understood why the girl wanted to be a raindrop.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,100/50,000


	72. Key

**Key**  
POV: Hurtle

Everyone knows that Cyan is a clumsy person no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

So clumsy that she left her house key on her desk.

I peered out of the window and saw her fumbling through her purse.

When will she give up?

"Hurtle? What are you looking at?" Aph asked me. She noticed that I was staring out of the window.

"A lost puppy," I answered.

"Should we go help?!" Aph gasped, standing up from her seat.

"Nah. The puppy has too much pride," I told her.

All Cyan had to do was ring the doorbell.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,200/50,000


	73. Drunk

**Drunk**  
POV: Cyan

I don't remember how it happened, but suddenly I was sitting on his couch.

I'm surprised I managed to make it to his place in my current state of mind.

I was crying. I was drinking. I was _very_ drunk.

But that didn't matter to me. Everything hurt. The alcohol didn't help to numb the pain, but he did.

I faintly remember feeling his warmth as he rubbed circles on my back to calm me.

I could hardly remember the words he whispered in my ear.

But I knew hearing them made my morning hangover worth it.

" _You're beautiful, Azura_."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,300/50,000


	74. Balloons

**Balloons**  
POV: Cyan

"We should get some balloons for her birthday," Aphrodite suggested.

I froze in my spot right outside of the living room.

They couldn't possibly be talking about my birthday.

"Err… I don't think that's a good idea, Aph," Adept said nervously.

"Why not? Balloons are fun," Hurtle complained.

"No balloons," I finally entered the room.

Hurtle rose an eyebrow. Then it came to him.

"You're not scared of balloons are you…" he smiled mischievously.

"NO BALLOONS!" I ran out of the living room. I could hear his laughter as I ran up the stairs. _Ugh_.

Balloons were terrifying. Balloons _popped._

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,400/50,000

 **A/N:** I have a friend who is deathly afraid of balloons popping so that was the first thing I thought of when I saw this prompt x:


	75. Tears

**Tears**  
POV: Aphrodite

Every day I would come home from school in tears.

After the scandal between Doublelift and Madlife, I was constantly reminded by a few kids.

Whenever they saw me, they would bring it up—they wouldn't leave me alone.

It really sucked having well-known parents.

Why did the eSports scene have to get bigger?

Why did my parents have to be former professionals?

But most importantly,

Why did my father have to do that?

Didn't he realize how badly it would affect us? How badly it would affect me?

 _"I'll protect you."_

But thanks to Hurtle, those tears went away.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,500/50,000


	76. Sunshine

**Sunshine**  
POV: Hurtle

"I can't do this anymore!" Aphrodite groaned, throwing her arms up in the air as a sign of defeat.

It was Winter Break, so we decided to spend the week boot-camping.

Before I knew it, Aph left the room and I could hear the front door closing.

The team looked worried, so I offered to find her.

Aph didn't go far, she stood in front of the house with her face pointed up at the sky, and eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Enjoying a little sunshine."

If she was anyone else, I would've thought she was crazy.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,600/50,000

 **A/N** **:** Crazy because it's winter in Germany...


	77. Cinnamon

**Cinnamon**  
POV: Hades

As soon as I opened the door, we were blasted with hot air.

Aph wanted to go to her favorite café, but Hurtle was visiting Xpecial for the weekend.

"Don't just stand there!" she commanded, pushing me into the warmth.

"Thanks for accompanying me," she smiled after we settled into her spot by the windows.

Adept had wanted to join us, but Cyan didn't want to stay home alone.

"Any time," I nodded.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, warming our hands against hot mugs, and breathing in the scent of cinnamon on a cold winter day.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,700/50,000


	78. Hatred

**Hatred**  
POV: Aphrodite

Not many people know this but for the longest time I hated my father, Doublelift.

I hated him for what he did in Korea.

Even though Aphromoo forgave him, it took me a lot longer to even consider the idea of ever forgiving him.

Aphromoo was constantly in between our bickering. Our family outings were always awkward.

Aphromoo tried his best for years to fix our relationship.

Hurtle gave up trying to give me advice— even though he was my best friend, I never listened.

I hated Doublelift. I hate League of Legends.

"Now look where I am," I giggled.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,800/50,000


	79. Rainbow

**Rainbow**  
POV: Hades

"RAINBOW DASH GO!" Cyan yelled out.

I used 'Onslaught of Shadows' at her command and watched as my Arcade Hecarim caused the enemy champions to flee from the rainbow trail.

Cyan always got a kick out of me using this skin ever since she discovered the horror of what is 'My Little Pony'. _Damn those Americans and their pony show._

It was okay after the first time, and the second time, but by the third time it got old real fast.

"What's the cool down?" she asked me.

I sighed, mentally preparing myself to follow her command in, "Two minutes."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 7,900/50,000

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own 'My Little Pony' it belongs to Hasbro c:


	80. Poppy

**Poppy**  
POV: Aphrodite

' _Aph! Play an ARAM with me!'_

I suddenly got a message from Doublelift. I stared at my screen.

' _Dad… shouldn't you be working?_ '

' _Called in sick._ '

' _Are you sick?_ '

' _Nope_.'

' _Dad…_ '

He invited me to a game anyways.

"We could've at least played normals…" I sighed, joining my rebellious father.

Immediately I heard the noise to trade champions.

"If he really wants her…" I accepted his trade happily.

Ten minute into the game, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My dad was wrecking everyone on Poppy— _Lollipoppy._

"When did he start playing her?!"

My father was quite the mystery.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,000/50,000

 **A/N:** Doublelift's Poppy mechanics confirmed by HSGG :')


	81. Lonely

**Lonely**  
POV: Hades

As a child, I grew up lonely.

It was hard for me to make friends because I had the mentality that it didn't matter.

I was eventually going to move away, so why bother to make friends?

Yet now here I was, in a room full of my closest friends.

Hurtle and Cyan were bickering over their roles.

Adept was listening to them, amused.

Aphrodite was tired of them and was currently reading a book she borrowed from me.

And despite all of our differences, we were all here together.

I smiled at the sight. I didn't miss being lonely.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,100/50,000


	82. Mask

**Mask**  
POV: Adept

I'm the team captain of Calculated Gaming.

To my team, I'm confident, decisive and encouraging.

When we formed the team, everyone had put their trust in me.

Aphrodite didn't even want to go pro.

Hurtle had an offer for a LCK team, but he rejected it to stay in Europe, because he believed me when I said we would succeed.

But that's only one side of me.

In reality, I'm scared.

Scared that I'll let everyone down.

In order to make the team, I denied my parents' wishes.

I'm scared that any moment, I'll realize that my parents were _right_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,200/50,000


	83. Diamond

**Diamond**  
POV: Aphrodite

"You know what they say," Cyan said as we looked at the diamond rings in the display window, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

Adept gave her a look that told her he wasn't going to buy her one for her birthday.

"Not my best friend," I grinned, linking my arm with Hurtle's.

"Not a fan of diamonds?" Adept asked.

"My best friend is a Challenger," I joked, looking at Hurtle.

Hurtle laughed and Cyan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! I'm no diamond scrub," Hurtle smirked.

Adept's palm met his forehead in a loud smack, gathering confused looks from the bystanders.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,300/50,000


	84. Kiss

**Kiss**  
POV: Aphrodite

It was finally time for all the parents to leave.

I was ready to yell at Hurtle for embarrassing me in front of my parents.

"Remember Aph," Doublelift started. _He couldn't just leave_. "No kissing allowed!" he glared.

I sighed. Hurtle was going to get it.

"Dad… they're my teammates, not boyfriends," I assured him. "But since kissing isn't allowed…"

"Bye daddy!" I said, giving Aphromoo a hug and a peck on the cheek. "See you later!" I waved at Doublelift.

"You know that's not what I meant!" he said sulkily.

"You deserved it Peter," Aphromoo laughed, dragging him away.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,400/50,000


	85. Missing

**Missing**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Adept, get the blue buff," Cyan instructed.

Hurtle and I were about to engage. I landed a stun on the enemy Jinx…

DOUBLE KILL!

 _'Juna has slain Aphrodite for a Double Kill_.'

"..."

"…"

"Oh… by the way guys, mid is missing," Adept said nervously into the mic.

"…"

"You don't say," Hurtle said sarcastically as he bought his items.

I sighed as my champion walked back to lane after respawn.

Juna has slain Adept!

' _Juna is on a killing spree!_ '

"Oh. By the way, our bot lane is also missing," I informed the team.

"My blue buff…" Adept groaned.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,500/50,000


	86. Roses

**Roses**  
POV: Aphrodite

Hurtle and I were the first ones to arrive home.

The trio went to a different school which was a little further away.

"I'm thinking about making cookies for the team," I was telling Hurtle.

Today was Valentine's Day, and I thought it'd be a good opportunity to try a new recipe.

"But I'm not sure what—"

"Aph," Hurtle cut me off.

"What?"

He pointed at my desk.

I stared at the roses.

Hurtle was already trying to figure out who gave them to me.

"OH! That's it!"

Hurtle stopped his investigation.

"I can use them in the cookies."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,600/50,000

 **A/N:** G_G all she thinks about is cookies.


	87. Surprise

**Surprise**  
POV: Cyan

"HURTLE STOP IT!" I heard Aphrodite yell from our bedroom.

I stopped in front of the closed door.

"C'mon Aph, it'll be fun!" Hurtle argued.

"Hurtle I don't think this is a good idea…" Aph pleaded with him.

"Aph, you're no fun." I could imagine the pout on Hurtle's annoying face.

"Can you at least think of the possible consequences?" I could tell Aph was getting frustrated.

I was tired of trying to guess. I opened the door, ready to interrupt whatever they were doing.

The sight in front of me…

I screamed.

Our floor was littered in balloons.

"Surprise?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,700/50,000


	88. Pebbles

**Pebbles**  
POV: Hades

I kept quiet as I watched Adept toss pebbles into the almost frozen pond.

I kept quiet until he was ready to talk, when he was ready to stop venting his frustrations.

"I'm sorry Dimitri," Adept sighed as he tossed one more pebble. It skidded across the thin layer of ice.

I shrugged, "No need to apologize."

It was silent for a few more minutes before he decided to speak.

He told me about his confusion, his feelings.

I stared at the pebble on the pond and imagined it sinking like the feeling in my stomach.

"Go talk to her."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,800/50,000


	89. Rivalry

**Rivalry**  
POV: Hurtle

My relationship with Adept is one of pure rivalry.

We're both considered the two carries on the team, and often compete over stats.

This also translates to outside of League of Legends.

If someone didn't know that my best friend was Aph, then they would probably think it's Adept based on the sheer amount of time we spend together competing.

"First to 100?" Adept suggested.

I nodded in agreement.

There's nothing wrong with some friendly competition between teammates, right?

…and sore abs and scolding from the girls for being stupid right before LCS.

At least I can say I won.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 8,900/50,000


	90. Obsession

**Obsession  
** POV: Hurtle

"Hey Aph, do you want to duo?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Can't. Busy," she stated, not looking away from her screen.

I could see that she was already playing a game.

In fact, Hades and Adept were in the same game…

"Not you guys too!" I groaned when I realized what they were playing.

"Oh shush," Aph stuck her tongue out, still not looking at me.

"It's not that bad," Hades came to her defense.

"It's different," Adept responded.

I sighed and queued up without my duo partner.

I'll never understand her obsession with Twisted Treeline.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,000/50,000

 **A/N:** \- so behind in drabbles.


	91. Excuses

**Excuses  
** POV: Cyan

I felt her stare, and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, "If you have something to say then just say it!"

I could tell she was startled with my sudden outburst.

"I'm just curious."

"Curious about what?"

"If you really hate Hurtle."

"Of course I do," I rose an eyebrow. Everyone knew that we didn't get along.

The smile forming on her face confused me.

"But you're okay with living him."

"Doesn't mean I like him."

"You laugh at his jokes."

"Because he's stupid, not because his jokes are funny."

" _Right_."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,100/50,000


	92. Confrontation

**Confrontation**  
POV: Hurtle

I heard my bedroom door open and close.

Slowly the person made their way to where I was sitting on my bed.

The sudden shift of weight caused me to look up.

Aph was sitting in front of me, cross-legged, and stared.

"What do I owe for this visit?" I teased.

"Do you hate Cyan?" she asked.

"You know me Aph, what do you think?" I said pointedly.

My best friend scooted closer to me and leaned in.

"So does that mean you like her?" she whispered in my ear before backing off.

"Why? Does she like me?"

She smirked.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,200/50,000


	93. Caught

**Caught**  
POV: Hades

"Aph…" I saw her happy grin as she walked out of Hurtle's room.

Cyan came into our room earlier and started rambling about her talk with Aph.

She turned her head to look at me.

"Hey Hades," she greeted.

"What are you up to?" I asked. She knew immediately what I was talking about.

"Ah, Cyan told you guys, didn't she?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. She knew.

And although she was caught, the grin never left her face.

"You'll see," she shrugged her shoulders before walking away.

"Don't worry about it too much, Hades."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,300/50,000


	94. Curious

**Curious**  
POV: Adept

There was some tension after Aph talked to Cyan and Hurtle.

Hades told me she said not to worry about it, but I couldn't help but worry.

I didn't understand why she brought up the obvious.

It's not like we haven't tried to deal with their differences.

Just what was going on in that head of hers?

"Aph." I decided to talk to her about it.

"Curious?" she asked, not looking away from the book she was reading.

"Yes."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Aph…"

"You'll see when it happens."

The tone of her voice signaled that the conversation was over.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,400/50,000


	95. Visit

**Visit  
** POV: Adept

"Good job, team," I said as we walked towards our team room.

It was a tough game, but we managed to win thanks to a clutch Baron steal by Hades.

I didn't notice Cyan had stopped walking and I collided into her.

"Sorry Cy, you okay?" I asked.

"Hi Uncle Martin," she said.

"What?" I looked into the room and there was my father talking to WildTurtle.

"Oh?" he turned, "Hello Azura. Congrats on the win, everyone."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pushing into the room.

I'll have to apologize to Cyan later.

"Something wrong, Oliver?" he smirked.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,500/50,000


	96. Trigger

**Trigger**  
POV: Hurtle

"Hey Jasper!"

I narrowed my eyes when I recognized who had called out my name.

"Schmid." I said coldly.

"Aw. Since when were we on a last name basis?" he chuckled.

"You know when," I scoffed, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"To watch LCS obviously," he rose an eyebrow, "What else?"

"If that's all," I said curtly, "then I'll be going."

I didn't want to stay here any longer.

"What? No time for old friends?" he continued.

"Since when were we friends?"

"We hung around often."

"I don't think defending my best friend from you is considered hanging out."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,600/50,000


	97. Anger

**Anger**  
POV: Aphrodite

When Hurtle returned to the room, he looked angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as he sat down next to me.

He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"It's not something I want to discuss right now," he said softly.

It must have been something he didn't want me to worry about before our game.

"Tell me after the match?"

He looked at me hesitantly.

"I'll think about it…"

It must have been really bad if he didn't want to tell me.

"Jasper…"

He stood up and gave me a pat on my head.

"Not right now, Aph."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,700/50,000


	98. Comfort

**Comfort**  
POV: Hades

I could sense there was something wrong by the tense atmosphere between Aphrodite and Hurtle.

They were always so close, but it seemed like they were keeping a distance.

It was even stranger when Hurtle ignored her after the game.

He said he had to deal with something before the fan meet.

I had a three choices to make: follow Hurtle, comfort Aphrodite, or stay out of it.

Intuition told me to go with the safer option.

"You alright, Aph?" I walked over to her.

"I don't know," she sighed.

I uncharacteristically opened my arms, and she welcomed my hug.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,800/50,000


	99. Demands

**Demands**  
POV: Adept

"I wonder if Hurtle is going to introduce us to his friend," I said as I returned to the room.

Immediately Aph turned away from Hades. They were hugging?

"What friend?" she asked me.

"Why were you two-"

"What friend?" she demanded.

I was startled. Aph wasn't usually like this.

"I don't know. I think he mentioned the name Schmid—"

Before I finished talking, Aph was already out of the room.

I looked back and forward from the open door and Hades.

"Maybe a friend of hers too?" I suggested.

"I don't think so," he said before leaving.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 9,900/50,000


	100. Past

**A/N:** YAY for 100 chapters. I decided for every 100, I'd do a 1k-Word chapter as some kind of celebration, because lets be real, writing 100 drabbles is hard. Especially with all the romance-themed ones that I'm trying not to overdo :( I want to keep this more League/Friendship based, but I guess it's okay to have a little drama (crushes are a normal thing to have, right?). Anyways, this chapter kind of explains the past couple of drabbles where Schmid was introduced and his role.

* * *

 **Past  
** POV: Hurtle

I looked at the message on my phone. It was an unknown number, but I knew who it was. Who else would call me out while I was working?

"I'll be back for the fan meet," I announced to the people in the room.

"Hurtle…" Aph started, but I already left the room. I didn't want to answer her questions right now.

I walked down the hallway until I reached the exit. When I opened the door, I saw him leaning against a post just outside of the parking lot.

There weren't many people outside since the next game was about to start.

"What do you want Schmid?" I asked coldly, "I don't have a lot of time to deal with you."

"Where's Stella?" he ignored my question.

"She's not coming," I glared. "What do you want?" I repeated.

"I told you to bring Stella," he persisted.

"She doesn't even know you're here," I narrowed my eyes, "And I don't plan on letting that happen."

"If she doesn't even know I'm here, then how do you know she doesn't want to see me?" he asked.

"She had to change schools because of you." I was starting to get annoyed. These were all facts that he knew. Why did he want a reminder? Was he just trying to provoke me? "You won't be seeing her as long as I'm here."

"Playing hero, eh?" he smirked at me. "Ah well. I guess I'll just go see her at the fan meet," he said nonchalantly. "Maybe get a picture with her," he said before turning to walk away.

"Stop," I grabbed his shoulder and brought him back.

"Getting violent now are we?" he teased me.

"You're not going anywhere near her," I reiterated.

He swiped my hand off his shoulder. "You can't decide that, anyone can line up for the fan meet," he told me. I really wanted to punch him right now, but I held my anger.

"I won't let you," I stated.

Aph transferred to my school almost six years ago because she couldn't deal with all the teasing she was getting. Most of it was instigated by Schmid who wasn't a fan of her father, Doublelift. When the affair broke out, he used it to tease her. She'd come home crying. Her grades fell a bit, and she'd spend most of her time talking to me or reading. Her parents didn't know about it, until one day I talked to Uncle Aphro. She was mad at me, but forgave me a little while after she transferred to my school. It took me so long to earn her trust again…

I made sure to be around her as much as I could, even though she didn't want me to at first. I also made sure people didn't know who her parents were and directed any possible League related question to myself. It took so long for her to be happy again. It took even longer for her to forgive Doublelift—five years. So I wasn't going to let this asshole ruin it.

"I will get you kicked out," I threatened. I could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

"So what? Now that you're a big LCS player you think you can do whatever you want?" he said with venom in his voice.

"No," I answered truthfully, "But as Stella's best friend, I will not let you see her."

He shoved me and I almost lost my footing. I clenched my fists together. I really, really wanted to hit him.

"HURTLE!" a feminine voice yelled. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Aph had found me. I groaned internally. I was trying to stop her from seeing him again! Why did she have to come running to me?

"Oh look. Stella has found us," Schmid smirked. I turned around and saw her running up to us. A little further behind her was Hades, following her. He probably sensed something was wrong.

"Aph. We have a fan meet," I told her before she got too close. I tried to block Schmid from view.

"We're postponing it until after the next match. It wouldn't be fair to stop people from watching the game just to meet us," she answered. I cursed mentally.

When she reached us she took my hand and tugged. "Let's go inside, it's getting cold," she told me. My eyes widened in surprise. Did she not recognize him?

"Stella," he greeted her.

"Schmid," she answered in response.

"Aw. Why are you two so cold to me?" he chuckled.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To see you again! It was _so_ lonely when you transferred," he answered with a big grin on his face.

"Al-alright. I'm here, you can leave now," she stuttered. I felt her hand shaking in mine, but she tried to put on a brave front.

"Doesn't seem like you're busy, why don't we have a small chat?" he suggested.

"No," I said, pulling Aph closer to me, "We're leaving."

"Why don't you stop deciding things for her?" Schmid scoffed.

"Aph, Hurtle," Hades said when he reached us. "Is this your friend?" he asked for clarification.

"No."

"Yes."

We answered at the same time.

"I'm an old classmate of Stella," Schmid said, "Nice to meet you Hades. I'm a fan of your top lane."

He stuck his hand out for Hades to shake. Hades accepted it. "Thanks."

Hades glanced around and observed the scenario. He was a smart guy. He probably saw the way Aph was shaking, and how uncomfortable she was.

"It's nice to meet you, but we have to go," Hades told Schmid.

"Oh? But I thought you guys aren't having your fan meet soon," he countered.

"We have a post-match discussion and we can't start without these two," Hades explained. Schmid seemed unhappy with the answer, but let it go.

"Guess I'll see you guys later then," he said before walking back to the studio.

"Hurtle. Explain. _Now_."

She wasn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 10,900/50,000


	101. Fan Meet

**Fan Meet**  
POV: Adept

Aph and Hurtle didn't join us for the fan meet to discuss something.

I furrowed my eyebrows, couldn't this discussion happen after the fan meet?

I felt bad having to explain to our fans why the whole team wasn't there.

"Where's Stella?" a fan asked.

I sighed and was about to explain when Hades interrupted.

"It's you again," Hades stated. I rose an eyebrow when I didn't recognize who the person was. "She won't be participating today."

"Aw, but she's my favorite member," he pouted.

"Stay away from her," Hades said quietly, before turning to face the ready camera.

 _What?_

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,000/50,000


	102. Soup

**Soup**  
POV: Cyan

I was determined to prove everyone wrong about my cooking, so I told them I would make lunch.

I've never made soup from scratch before,but I followed the recipe diligently—for the most part.

"Done!" I announced, carrying the bowls to our dining table where everyone sat.

"Wow it looks good, Cy," Adept grinned as he handed everyone their bowls.

"How is it?" I asked proudly.

"…"

"It tastes like all the salt from solo queue," Hurtle stuck his tongue out.

Aph hit him.

"What? It's true!"

"…"

"How much salt did you put in here?" Adept asked.

"…enough?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,100/50,000


	103. Overslept

**Overslept**  
POV: Hades

"Ollie! Wake up!"

I peered from under my covers to see Cyan jumping on Adept's bed to wake him up. I groaned internally when I realized I overslept. I usually woke up early to avoid this.

The two of them grew up living next door to each other, so this was a regular occurrence for them. Only difference now is that I share the room with Adept.

"Cy, give me five more minutes," Adept said sleepily.

"I'm not leaving until you get up!" she insisted.

 _Will you leave if I get up?_

I sighed. Guess I'm staying in bed longer.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,200/50,000


	104. Walks

**Walks**  
POV: Hades

Going on walks with Aph is different—a good different.

She never expects me to converse with her, but simply enjoys having me accompany her when Hurtle can't.

Sometimes we'll walk to her favorite café for a warm drink, and have a light conversation there. Or sometimes we'll walk around the neighborhood and point out interesting things we see.

She'll always tell me, "I don't want to bother you. I can go on the walk by myself."

I always tell her, "I really don't mind at all." Which isn't a lie.

Sometimes I wonder if Hurtle is busy on purpose.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,300/50,000


	105. Invitation

**Invitation**  
POV: Adept

 _'Hey Aph. Could I talk to you after school?'_ I texted.

 _'Sure. At home?'_ she replied.

 _'Let's fika at Perles_.'

' _Alright, see you then!'_

I grinned when I got the confirmation.

It took me a week of contemplating and talking to Hades before I decided to talk to her.

 _"Go talk to her_." Hades told me that one time we were by the pond.

What better way but to get some coffee at her favorite place?

I quickly messaged Hades to let him know I wouldn't be needing a ride home.

I just hoped Hurtle wasn't going to tag along.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,400/50,000


	106. Suspicion

**Suspicion**  
POV: Cyan

"Shot gun!" I grinned as I hopped into the front passenger seat of Hades's car.

He started it up and proceeded to back out of the parking lot.

"Wait—Adept isn't here yet," I informed him.

"He said he didn't need a ride today," Hades stated.

"What is he doing?" I furrowed my eyebrows. He always came home with us.

Hades shrugged, "He didn't give me any details."

I observed Hades's face, but it was blank.

"I'll message him," I mumbled, texting him.

' _Where are you?_ '

' _I'll be home later,_ ' he responded to me.

He didn't bother answering my question…

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,500/50,000


	107. Fika

**Fika**  
POV: Adept

Aph was already sitting at her usual spot when I arrived.

"Hey. Did you wait long?" I asked her as I removed my jacket.

She shook her head. "I already ordered," she informed me.

"Cool. I'll be back real quick," I said before leaving to order.

I walked back with both of our orders, "Got yours."

"Thanks," she smiled, helping me. "So what did you want to talk about?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. She suddenly reminded me that I was here with a purpose.

"Let's enjoy our coffee first," I told her before digging into my pastry.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,600/50,000

 **A/N:** Fika (Swedish pronunciation: [ˈfiːˌka]) is a concept in Swedish culture with the basic meaning "to have coffee", often accompanied with pastries or sandwiches. Adept _is_ half-Swedish c:


	108. Talk

**Talk**  
POV: Aphrodite

It took me awhile to convince Hurtle that he didn't have to join us and now that we were here, I still didn't know what Adept wanted to talk about.

We talked about our day at school and argued about what we thought was going to be overpowered the next patch. I told him Leona was going to make a comeback, but he didn't believe me.

Either way, it was nice to sit down and just talk to him. I made a mental note to have Cyan join me one day. It would be nice to bond with her too.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,700/50,000


	109. News

**News**  
POV: Adept

After we were done eating our pastries, I decided it was time to bring up the topic.

"So Aph… do you like anyone?" I asked playfully. I didn't want to scare her.

She rose an eyebrow and thought about it.

"This isn't about Hades, is it?" she asked me.

 _What?_

"It's so obvious that Hurtle is meddling," she shook her head. This was all news to me, but I let her continue.

"Hades a great guy, but I don't think I'm going to date anytime soon—especially within the team. I don't want to cause problems with the team atmosphere."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,800/50,000


	110. Text

**Text**  
POV: Hades

My phone lit up. It was a message from Adept.

I checked it curiously. According to Hurtle, Adept was with Aph.

' _We need to talk_.' His message said.

I blinked a couple of times. It then dawned to me what he probably called her out for.

 _But what does that have to do with me?_ I wondered.

Maybe it went well and he wanted to tell me before anyone else? Or maybe it didn't work out…?

I felt uneasy thinking about the possible situations.. At times like this, it was hard to be a good friend.

I groaned. _Why us?_

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 11,900/50,000


	111. Intentions

**Intentions**  
POV: Hurtle

Aph and I were in the team room while the rest of the team was at our fan meet.

We sat across from each other, silent.

"Alright, go ahead, hit me," I told her, offering my head. She rolled her eyes, but cracked a smile.

"You're an idiot," she murmured. "I know this is the time I should yell at you, but thanks Hurtle."

"Huh?" I looked at her confused.

"I know your intentions were good."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I said your intentions were good. I never said I wasn't mad at you," she quirked an eyebrow.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,000/50,000


	112. Head Coach

**Head Coach**  
POV: WildTurtle

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Aiden Kim?"

"This is he. May I ask whose calling?"

"Jason Tran. You might know me as WildTurtle?"

"Oh yes! Uncle Martin mentioned you'd be calling about a coaching position?"

I chuckled. Leave it to Martin to ruin the surprise.

"Yes. His son is on a team with mine. We're looking for a Head Coach. The team is currently in the Challenger Series, and it looks like they will be joining the LCS Summer Split," I informed him.

"Oh really now? Shall we talk about this in person?"

"Yes. When is it best for you?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,100/50,000

 **A/N:** Introducing new minor characters *-* just some behind the scenes stuff in the next couple of drabbles.


	113. Over Coffee

**Over Coffee**  
POV: WildTurtle

"Is this Uncle Martin's way of getting me out of early retirement?" Aiden chuckled.

"Actually I personally asked him," I told him.

"Oh?" he responded curiously.

"I'm getting too old," I joked, "to be managing the team. Out of all the parents I got relegated to this position. In less than a few months, I've been forced to adopt four more kids."

"Poor you," Aiden laughed. "Alright then. If the team makes it into the LCS, I'll do it."

"Really?" I exclaimed. He nodded.

I smiled in relief. I've managed to recruit Aiden "Start Over" Kim as their coach.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,200/50,000

 **A/N:** Introducing the son of YellOwStaR & Reignover c:


	114. Staff

**Staff**  
POV: WildTurtle

After recruiting Aiden "Start Over" Kim to be the Head Coach for the team, I recruited two analysts to help him.

First was Austin "Adrenaline Rush" Lee, son of Adrian and Rush.

Second was Jeanne "Keany" Jang, daughter of Keane and Bunny FuFuu.

I scratched my head as I looked at their profiles. It seemed like everyone was following their fathers' footsteps. Who knew so many of them would be involved in the eSports scene?

All that was left was to introduce them to the team, finalize contracts, and find them housing.

"I'm pretty good at this," I praised myself.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,300/50,000

 **A/N:** And I'm done introducing new characters for now *-* they'll have minor roles, but I will mention them in future drabbles c:


	115. Reminisce

**Reminisce  
** POV: Adept

 _CG! CG! CG!_

I closed my eyes as I thought about the crowd cheering as we won the EU CS Playoffs, guaranteeing our spot in the EU LCS Summer Split.

Being on stage was so exciting. I've dreamt of this day for as long as I could remember. I also completed my end of the deal with my parents, to make it in the LCS.

It was the beginning of April now—a year since the five of us formed a team and only five months since we all moved in together.

We had come a long way since then.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,400/50,000

 **A/N:** A lot of the drabbles were random and weren't focused on a timeline (hence the mix of CS and LCS drabbles). Future drabbles will take place after the EU Spring CS.


	116. Email

**Email**  
POV: Aphrodite

I tilted my head when I saw an e-mail from Abigail. I had met her at the reunion, but didn't talk to her much after that.

 _Hey Stella!_

 _It's me, Abigail Park, from the reunion._

 _Congrats on getting into the LCS! Hades told me about it._

I giggled when she mentioned Hades. I remembered her big crush on him.

 _I just started playing more League, so you should add me! My brother, Dustin says hi and congrats too!_

 _We'll be going to one of your live matches._

 _See you,_

 _Abigail_

I smiled at her enthusiasm. She was such a cutie.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,500/50,000

 **A/N** : So I spent some time reading over Accepting Destiny today and almost forgot about the Park twins (Age: 15, Altec and Pobelter's kids). I thought it would be good material to bring back to tease Hades with c:


	117. Distracted

**Distracted**  
POV: Hurtle

It was only a few days since my dad introduced us to our new coach and analysts.

They wouldn't be living with us, but would visit us almost daily to talk to us and go over things we had to work on.

I sat there in a daze when my best friend came over to me.

"She's pretty hot, isn't she?" she smirked. I blinked a couple of times.

"Wha—?" I looked at her.

"I said she's pretty hot," Aph repeated.

I immediately blushed and didn't answer.

"Don't get too distracted," she grinned, patting my head before walking away.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,600/50,000


	118. Keany

**Keany**  
POV: Cyan

I glared as I watched the guys gathered around Keany as she talked to them.

She had become the house mom, cooking for us when Turtle was busy.

I hated to admit she was really attractive, and that the guys adored her.

When I returned to my room, Aph was on her bed reading.

"Aren't you bothered?" I asked her. I couldn't be the only one a bit peeved.

"By?" she asked.

"Keany." She looked up when I mentioned our female analyst's name.

"She's nice."

"But the guys are—"

"Distracted by her?"

I nodded.

"I actually find this funny."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,700/50,000


	119. Complaints

**Complaints**  
POV: Aphrodite

Well, I finally got what I wished for. I was having coffee with Cyan—just the two of us.

After she came into the room, we decided to leave the house.

Right now she was complaining about how goo-goo eyed the guys were. I knew she was mostly concerned with Adept's reaction, but I didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should have a girl's night out to get to know her?" I suggested.

Cyan scoffed at the idea.

We're roommates, but even we aren't close.

"C'mon Cy," I said using her nickname, "I'll even arrange it. Just leave it to me."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,800/50,000


	120. Hormones

**Hormones**  
POV: WildTurtle

"Where are the girls?" I asked boys at dinner.

I had called the girls down a while ago, but none of them showed up.

"I think they left earlier," Hurtle shrugged. He then realized what he just said. "They're… hanging out… together?"

"Maybe they're finally getting along," Adept suggested.

"Did they tell you guys where they were going?" I sighed.

All of them shook their heads.

"We were all going over things with Keany," Adept told me.

I mentally slapped myself. I should've realized they were still teenage boys.

"Finish your dinner, I'll go message them," I ordered before leaving.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 12,900/50,000


	121. Roommates

**Roommates**  
POV: Cyan

It hasn't been long since Aph and I went out for coffee. Ever since then I felt a little closer to her. She wasn't annoying to talk to, unlike I expected.

 _Only took you a few months,_ the voice inside of my head said.

I rolled my eyes. Great, I was being sarcastic with myself now.

We bonded more after we met our new staff. Keany still irked me, but Aph reassured me that she was just doing her job.

"Hot chocolate?" Aph asked, placing a mug on my desk.

"Thanks."

Our friendship was still something I wasn't used to.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,000/50,000


	122. Sick

**Sick**  
POV: Adept

"Yo Hurtle," I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" he asked. I pointed at Cyan and Aphrodite.

Ever since they came home from their little outing, they've been closer.

"Isn't it a little strange?"

"Maybe they're both sick," Hurtle shrugged. I rose an eyebrow and dismissed his claim.

Cyan has always had a hard time making friends. When we first met Aph in normals, Cyan didn't like her (although it probably had something to do with Hurtle).

When we all moved in together, Cyan spent more time hanging out in my room until recently.

It was strange, but a good strange.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,100/50,000

Oceanbourne | thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy the drabbles c: I like your idea, but assuming they don't need an actual contract until they get into the CS (I don't know much about Riot's requirements) they probably wouldn't sign until they were guaranteed to get into CS. In this case, they were officially signed either November/December or January upon the ladder lock (But don't worry! They'll face some adversaries, can't make everything easy for them). Yeah :p it's a bit challenging to paint a story in 100 words, hence the multi-drabble mini stories. 13 more days of NaNoWriMo *^* let's see if I can finish.


	123. Spite

**Spite**  
POV: Cyan

I hated the car rides back from school.

I was almost tempted to walk back.

During car rides, Adept sang praises at our new staff members, but mostly Keany.

At least Hades spent most of the time listening and nodding his head, too focused on driving to contribute to the conversation.

I spent most of the time quiet, rolling my eyes.

Finally he changed the subject.

"Hey Cy, can you help me with Calculus later?" Adept asked me.

"Why don't you ask Keany to tutor you?" I shot at him.

I sounded a lot angrier than I thought I would.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,200/50,000


	124. Assumption

**Assumption**  
POV: Adept

I blinked when I got Cyan's angry response. She always loved helping me with Calculus.

"Do you have something against Keany?" I asked her. We arrived at home.

She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you have her analyze this?" she asked before getting out of the car and stalking off.

I looked at Hades who didn't say a word during our exchange.

"You don't think it's _that_ time of month, do you?" I asked him.

He gave me a pitiful look and shook his head. He seemed to have an understanding of what was going on.

"Follow her."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,300/50,000


	125. Pity

**Pity**  
POV: Hades

I watched Adept hurry after Cyan. She already entered the house, and Adept was greeted with a closed door. I couldn't blame him for not knowing. I wouldn't have known if Aph didn't mention it when we were on our walk. Aph described us as 'raging hormonal boys'.

 _That was embarrassing_.

Luckily for me, I knew Cyan was only mad at Adept. Sadly for him, he didn't know why. It seems like she hadn't given up on her long time crush on her childhood friend. That made me think of Hurtle and Aph. Were they anything like the other two?

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,400/50,000


	126. Hook

**Hook**  
POV: Aph

Cyan was holed up in our room, upset, while Adept was outside trying to talk to her.

I was in the room with Hurtle, Hades, Keany, and Austin (Adrenaline Rush was _way_ too long of a nickname).

"Hey Keany," I greeted our female analyst. She looked up from her documents and flashed me a smile.

"Hey Aph, what's up?" she asked me.

"The boys have been hogging you," I pouted. She laughed.

"They're a lot to handle," she joked.

"Hey!" Hurtle protested, but I ignored him.

"When's my turn?" I complained, "Austin is getting boring."

"Hey!" Austin glared at me.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,500/50,000


	127. Line

**Line**  
POV: Keany

"We should have a girl's night out," Aph suggested, "Just so Cyan and I can get to know you."

I beamed at Aph's idea. It was true that I didn't get to talk to them much since the boys generally took up most of my time. I saw no harm in her suggestion. It would give me a chance to dump some of my work on Austin.

"Sounds good! Let's do it sometime this weekend so Turtle doesn't scold me for taking you guys out on a school night," I grinned.

"Great, I'll let Cyan know."

"So exclusive," Hurtle pouted.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,600/50,000


	128. Sinker

**Sinker**  
POV: Cyan

"She agreed to the girl's night out," Aph informed me.

I frowned. I really didn't want to talk to her, but Aph insisted. She claimed that it would be the only time we got to talk to Keany without the boys around.

I couldn't understand how Aph could stand her. Didn't it bother her at all that Hurtle spent more time talking to Keany?

I still haven't bothered talking to Adept—mostly because I didn't want to admit I was jealous of the older woman.

' _I'm not jealous! I'm just annoyed with Adept and find Keany annoying,_ " I told myself.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,700/50,000


	129. Tension

**Tension**  
POV: Start Over

I furrowed my eyebrows as I observed the team in front of me.

I could sense some tension between the members. What exactly happened when I was gone?

I had family business to attend to in France and left the analysts to help the players.

We were going over scrims, and surprisingly quiet Hades was doing most of the talking.

Cyan and Aphrodite were sitting together on the opposite side of the boys.

I rose an eyebrow. Usually Cyan would be sitting with Adept and Hurtle with Aphrodite.

I glanced at my analysts and they only shrugged.

 _Moody teenagers_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,800/50,000


	130. Begging

**Begging**  
POV: Adept

"Aph, can we talk?" I caught her before her evening walk with Hades.

She looked at Hades and he nodded his head, signaling me to accompany her.

"Thanks," I grinned at my best friend.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked as soon as we were out of the house.

"Cyan—"

"I don't think I'm in the position to tell you," she cut me off, like she already knew.

"Please Aph," I begged her, "She's not on her period is she?"

Aph laughed at me.

"I didn't think you were this dense," she giggled.

"So yes?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 13,900/50,000


	131. Gratitude

**Gratitude**  
POV: Adept

Aph avoided all of my attempts to elicit information out of her.

"Just shut up and walk," she had told me. I smiled at her sass. The shy Aph I once knew had come a long way.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to break it.

"Thanks Aph."

She gave me a glance from the corner of her eye, "What for?"

"Keeping your word and befriending Cyan." Not too long after we moved in together, I talked to her about Cyan's friendship problems.

"I didn't do it for you," she stated.

"I still appreciate it all the same."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,000/50,000


	132. Library

**Library**  
POV: Hades

I placed my books into the return bin. The soft thud caught the front desk librarian's attention.

"Ah Dimitri! Back again?" she smiled at me.

"Yes. Finished the trilogy last night," I nodded. She chuckled at my response.

"Always the diligent reader," she complimented. "Oh yeah, I believe your friend walked in here earlier."

We chatted a little longer before she returned to her work and I went off to find my friend.

I spotted her and it was like a scene out of the movies.

She was struggling to reach for a book.

I walked over to help her.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,100/50,000


	133. Books

**Books  
** POV: Cyan

 _Almost got it!_

My fingers barely reached the book when it was snatched from its spot.

"HEY!" I complained. My hands immediately clamped over my mouth when I realized how loud I had been. I turned around to face the jerk who took my book.

"That's mi—" I turned around to see the book in front of my face and Hades.

"Oh thanks," I blushed. I'm glad I turned around before I started yelling profanities.

"In the library again?" he asked me.

"What's wrong with that," I pouted.

"You need to stop avoiding him."

"After tonight," I said softly.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,200/50,000


	134. Awkward

**Awkward**  
POV: Hurtle

"Geez. Things have been pretty awkward lately," I complained to Aph. We were walking home from school. Thank goodness it was the weekend.

"With the team?" she asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"You know how Cyan is."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"She's been in love with him since forever," she answered my unasked question. "It's just too bad that the feelings aren't mutual…"

"Wait they're not?" I asked, surprised.

"Remember that night you got mad at me for staying out in the cold too long?"

"Yeah."

"I confirmed it with Adept then. Who knows, maybe he'll change his mind," she hoped.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,300/50,000


	135. Discussion

**Discussion**  
POV: Keany

It was Friday night, and I had plans with the girls tonight.

"Talk to them, will you?" Aiden asked me. We were having a discussion about the recent behavior of the team. We had to fix everything before LCS started. Luckily we had a little less than two months since the team wouldn't be at any international tournaments.

We haven't known the kids for long, but it was obvious that something was off.

WildTurtle had confirmed the changes himself, but decided to let us deal with it. He wasn't going to deal with teenage drama.

"I'll talk to them tonight."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,400/50,000


	136. Out

**Out**  
POV: Aph

We decided on a sushi restaurant for dinner. Cyan and I sat on one side of the booth, while Keany was on the other.

We were waiting for our food, but the atmosphere was awkward. Cyan didn't want to talk to Keany, and Keany didn't really know us since she spent more time with the guys.

I sighed. If it was a year ago, I would have been fine with the awkwardness. I wasn't talkative, but it looked like I was going to have to save the night.

I didn't like this route, but a little gossip couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,500/50,000


	137. Small Talk

**Small Talk**  
POV: Aph

"So how are the guys treating you?" I asked Keany. I had to start somewhere.

"Good. They're a bunch of sweethearts!" she giggled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"All of them? Hades I understand, but Adept and Hurtle are nothing but trolls," I said, my voice laced with disbelief.

"Hurtle is funny," Keany agreed, "He also spoke highly of you."

I was a little taken aback with that information. Not because I thought Hurtle would badmouth me, but the fact that they've talked about me.

"Gosh he's so embarrassing," I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,600/50,000


	138. Thoughts

**Thoughts**  
POV: Cyan

I allowed Aph to do the talking. I had nothing to say to _her_.

I knew I was being stubborn, but I was still fairly hurt. I used to be annoyed with Aph, thinking she would take him away from me, but she hasn't shown the slightest interest. Though we never did figure out who sent her those Valentine roses…

Never mind that. Aph wasn't the enemy anymore. I had a bigger threat sitting in front of me. She was only three years older than us, but she was obviously more mature. I was almost convinced he was being seduced.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,700/50,000


	139. Act

**Act**  
POV: Aphrodite

 _'It's for Cyan's sake!_ ' I told myself.

But I still didn't want to do it. I took a deep breath, before looking Keany in the eye.

She looked a little shocked, but maintained her composure.

"I'm a little uncomfortable with how close you are with Adept," I told her. I cringed internally. I didn't mean any of this, but I was just voicing out Cyan's feelings.

"Oh?" she was surprised. "Adept and not Hurtle?" She knew about our friendship.

I nodded my head. It was too late to back out now.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

 _Someone kill me_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,800/50,000


	140. Betrayed

**Betrayed**  
POV: Cyan

I didn't understand what was going on.

What was Aph saying? Did she actually like Adept? It sure seemed like it.

I felt betrayed. She knew I liked him. Did she arrange this hangout expecting me to tell Keany to back off so she could have Adept for herself?

Was she tired of waiting and decided to do it herself?

I looked at Keany's surprised face and then looked at Aph's determined one.

We were only starting to become friends, and this happened?

"Tch, I'm leaving," I announced, getting up. I didn't bother to wait for their responses before leaving.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 14,900/50,000


	141. Mistake

**Mistake**  
POV: Aphrodite

I was about to lie to Keany when Cyan suddenly decided to leave.

"Does she like Adept too?" Keany exclaimed, "Damn that kid is popular…"

I groaned. I made a mistake.

"I don't have feelings for him," I confessed to Keany.

"Then why did you—"

"Because Cyan is too proud," I stated, "I wanted to do what she was too proud to do herself… but I messed up and now she's going to hate me again."

"Wait… did you guys think I was interested?" Keany was bewildered.

"Cyan did. I tried to reassure her with this hangout," I explained.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,000/50,000


	142. Clear

**Clear**  
POV: Keany

"Let's run after her," I told a distraught Aph. I told the waitress we would be back before dashing out with Aph. We found Cyan waiting for a taxi.

"CYAN!" Aph called out. Cyan glanced at us briefly and then turned away.

When we reached her, she didn't look at us. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"To clear up a misunderstanding," I told her. She look slightly interested in what I was going to say.

"I'm not interested in Adept or any of the guys. I'm already in a relationship and I'm not going to date my coworkers."

"Really?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,100/50,000

 **A/N:** About two more drabbles and this drama can be over x_x


	143. Clean

**Clean**

POV: Cyan

"And I'm not interested in Adept either!" Aph cried out. "I was just trying to help." She looked really upset.

Keany nodded in confirmation. "She told me she was trying to figure out this information for you because it's been bothering you."

I stared at Aph as I took all of this in. It was hard to believe that Aph would do all of this for me.

"T-Thanks," I stuttered. I felt bad, but suddenly all of my worries were washed away.

"Let's go in and eat our food. I'd love to talk to you guys some more," Keany proposed.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,200/50,000


	144. Relief

**Relief**  
POV: Adept

There was a knock on my door. It obviously wasn't Hades because he would just walk in since it was his room too. I got up from my bed and opened it.

Standing in front of the entrance was Cyan. She looked nervous.

"Ollie? Can we talk?" she asked, giving me hopeful eyes. I let her inside my room before closing the door.

"I'm sorry for—"

I interrupted her with a bone crushing hug. I was so scared of losing her.

"Ollie! You're squishing me!" she complained, but I could see the blush on her face.

"Sorry," I apologized.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,300/50,000


	145. Atmosphere

**Atmosphere**  
POV: Start Over

After the weekend, the team atmosphere was a lot better.

Keany wouldn't tell me what she and the girls talked about, saying it was a secret between them.

That didn't matter. Whatever she did worked.

"How's dealing with a bunch of teenagers?" Turtle asked me.

"Hard. I don't remember ever being like this," I told him.

"That's what we all say," he chuckled. "I bet your parents have some stories about you misbehaving."

"Doubt it," I scoffed.

"I'll find out at the next parent dinner," he smirked. "We invited your parents too."

I needed to make a phone call.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,400/50,000


	146. Growth

**Growth**  
POV: Hurtle

It's been awhile since I had best friend time with Aph.

After we got our new staff members, life was a little hectic. I felt bad for neglecting my best friend.

She told me what had happened during the girl's night out.

I was amazed.

"You've really grown up," I told her.

"I think we all have," she responded with a smile. I nodded in agreement.

About five years ago, I was the only one she could trust.

About three years ago, she became my shining light.

And now we were both here together, no longer afraid of our past.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,500/50,000


	147. Schedules

**Schedules  
** POV: Adept

Our schedules were packed. It was the beginning of May and as we neared the beginning of LCS, we were also getting closer to finishing our last year of school.

We no longer had time for leisure.

When we weren't scrimming, we were reviewing, theory-crafting and playing a lot of solo queue.

When we weren't doing anything League related, we were catching up on homework and studying.

The days were moving by fast, and I was wondering if we'd ever catch our breaths.

There was a lot less joking and a lot more being serious.

We were working like robots.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,600/50,000

 **A/N:** *-* I feel like a robot writing all of these...


	148. Encouragement

**Encouragement**  
POV: Doublelift

I read over the email Turtle sent me.

The kids were going through a hard time balancing school and work.

I could imagine my daughter being stressed out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aphy," I greeted her.

"Hey Daddy." It was nice to hear her voice again.

"How's everything?"

"A little hectic, but we're all managing," she answered.

"If you ever need a break, let me know, okay?"

"Mhm. I will," she promised.

"Good," I grinned. I wouldn't mind hanging out with my daughter.

"I'll be there for your first game," I informed her. "We'll all be rooting for you guys!"

"Thanks Daddy."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,700/50,000


	149. Destress

**Destress**  
POV: Hades

I noticed Aph was still missing from her computer.

I decided to stretch my legs and made my way around the house to find her. I knocked on her bedroom door and she told me to enter.

When I walked in I saw her sitting at her desk.

"Hey Hades," she looked at me briefly before returning to her project.

"Painting?" I questioned.

"Water colors. You should come join me!" she patted the open space next to her.

"Why are you painting?" I asked.

"I need to destress," she confessed.

"I think we all do," I agreed before joining her.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,800/50,000


	150. Cookies

**Cookies**  
POV: Cyan

Today Aph was teaching me how to bake sugar cookies.

She usually made treats for her and Hurtle to bring to school.

"Now's the fun part," she grinned, handing me some decorating bags filled with different colored icing. "Since it's May, we should draw some Spring-related things!"

She demonstrated by drawing a bunny on hers.

I tried my best to copy.

"Oh, those are cute," Adept complimented as he entered the kitchen with the rest of the guys.

"Nice dog, Cyan," Hurtle added.

"It's a bunny…" I looked up and glared.

"…Thanks Aph!" he grabbed a cookie and quickly left.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 15,900/50,000


	151. Social Media

**Social Media**  
POV: Cyan

My parents told me to stay off social media.

They told me that people would have unrealistic expectations or none at all.

But that didn't stop me from checking Reddit after a long day of scrims.

And most of the comments hurt.

A lot of them mentioned our parents and how we were only able to get into the LCS because of them.

A couple of them thought it was cool that we decided to follow our parents' legacies.

"Tch, whatever," I said out loud.

I folded my arms and leaned back.

 _We're going to prove all the haters wrong_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,000/50,000


	152. Diversity

**Diversity**  
POV: Aphrodite

Being able to play multiple roles is important in solo queue.

Cyan and I concluded that much.

So when we brought up the idea to Aiden, he thought it would be interesting. We told him not to tell anyone just in case it didn't work out and if it did, he'd consider implementing it into our strategies.

It was hard to keep it a secret from the guys. Hurtle did ask me why I was practicing Jungle.

"I don't want to burn out playing support," was my usual excuse.

"To bond with Cyan more," was another excuse to avoid suspicion.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,100/50,000


	153. Duo

**Duo  
** POV: Cyan

"I don't want to."

"C'mon Cy, you need to practice if this is going to work…" Aph tried to persuade me.

"I still don't want to," I scowled.

"It won't be that bad," she said earnestly.

I crossed my arms and gave her a look of doubt.

"I still don't know why we came up with this plan if we knew it was going to be like this."

"You guys can't hate each other forever!"

"Probably can," I muttered under my breath. She heard me.

"Just give it a try! For the team!"

"I'm _not_ going to duo with Hurtle!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,200/50,000


	154. Poro

Poro  
POV: Aphrodite

I laid in bed snuggling with Hunter, my Poro.

Cyan was taking a long time to turn off her light.

"You still sleep with that thing?" she asked when she saw me.

"Yep!" I chirped.

"Geez Aph. You're like a child," she scolded, but there was a small smile on her face.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a Poro," I teased, holding him up.

She thought about my statement for a while.

"I should get one…" she murmured.

I held Hunter close to me and grinned.

Everyone should have a Poro.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,300/50,000

Guest | I'm assuming by "Poro Girl" you meant Aphrodite. Right now she's the POV for 1/4th of all my drabbles x: Trying to fit the other characters in, but this one is for you.


	155. Hunter

**Hunter**  
POV: Hunter

Hi, I'm Hunter.

I'm a Poro. I live on of Aphrodite's bed.

Life as a Poro is kind of hard.

Aphrodite is always baking cookies (Poro Snax) but she never shares them with me.

Sometimes she'll move at night and knock me onto the floor (it's uncomfortable).

If I'm lucky, she'll wake up and pick me up before morning (the bed is too tall for me to climb up myself).

Sometimes Hurtle will come in and show me around the house, but I always end up somewhere dark and scary.

Aphrodite will always yell at him for taking me away.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,400/50,000

 **A/N:** For Momo 3


	156. Swap

**Swap**  
POV: Hurtle

"Hurtle, you should duo with Cyan," Aph told me.

I looked at my best friend like she was crazy.

"I'm content with just duoing with you," I told her.

"Erm… actually I told Adept that I'd play with him," she said nervously.

"You're replacing me with him?!" I said, outraged.

She gave me a cheeky grin, "And I'm giving you Cyan in return!"

"Does that mean she's my new best friend?" my left eye twitched at the thought.

"Does that mean you're now in love with Adept?" I teased when I realized the implications.

"What?! No!" she hit me.

 _Ouch_.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,500/50,000


	157. Nagging

**Nagging**  
POV: Aphrodite

The two of them were finally duoing for a game.

It took my constant nagging to finally convince them.

"Tank the gromp!" Hurtle groaned when he tanked most of the damage.

"But you were already doing it," Cyan retorted.

"Tch. And you call yourself a jungler."

"I'm already squishy, why would I walk into lane with half health?"

"Because you have more potions than I do and you're supposed to be supporting me!"

' _I don't think this was a good idea_ ,' Adept messaged me in game.

' _It'll be fine…_ ' I replied.

"You took that kill on purpose!"

' _Uh, starting now._ '

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,600/50,000


	158. Prove

**Prove**  
POV: Cyan

Hurtle and I were queueing up for our second game.

We spent so much of the first one arguing to the point he said I could never be a good support player.

So given my competitive nature, I was going to prove him wrong.

Before I knew it, we were on our fifth game together.

There was less arguing, but we still made jabs at each other.

I enjoyed pointing out all the CS he was missing.

Hurtle on the other hand would complain about me hitting the wrong creep under tower which in turn made him miss more CS.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,700/50,000


	159. Either

**Either**  
POV: Adept

' _I don't know if you're a genius or borderline crazy,_ ' I messaged Aph.

Hurtle and Cyan were still duoing, and with every game it seemed like they were starting to get along.

' _I'm amused by it,_ ' she responded.

We were duoing together and she insisted on jungling, stating that it was annoying to play with a random AD carry. I didn't mind since it meant I had more reliable ganks.

' _How long do you think they'll play together?_ ' I asked.

' _Why do you ask? Am I not good enough of a jungler for you?_ ' she teased.

' _Cyan's better_ ,' I replied.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,800/50,000


	160. Obvious

**Obvious**  
POV: Hades

I caught onto the girls' plans almost immediately.

Why else would they bother learning each other's roles?

I'm almost surprised no one thought of it before. Both of them had different playstyles.

Cyan was more aggressive while Aph was more supportive.

If they could learn to swap roles, then it would help diversify our game plans.

' _And maybe, just maybe Hurtle and Cyan will come to like each other,_ ' I thought. It could really solidify the team—not that their bickering wasn't amusing at times.

I got into champ select and browsed the champions.

' _Maybe I should learn something new._ '

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 16,900/50,000


	161. Test

**Test**  
POV: Start Over

It was finally time.

Today was the day the kids will finally test their abilities on the stage.

Their opponent wasn't easy either. They were the winners of last year's Summer Split, History Written.

They made it into Worlds only to fail to make it out of the group stages.

Of course there were a few roster changes, but the team managed to finish third last split.

The kids were playing the second match of the day and they were currently warming up.

I looked at my notepad and reviewed the picks and bans.

I had to do my part.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,000/50,000


	162. Shake

**Shake**  
POV: Aphrodite

I glared at my hands, pleading them to stop shaking.

After a few seconds of hopeless pleading, I decided to stop them forcefully.

I sad on my hands, which only momentarily stopped the jitteriness.

"Breathe, Aph," Hurtle whispered beside me. He was in a solo queue game.

My shaking must have been really bad for him to notice while he was concentrating on his laning phase.

I closed my eyes shut and took deep breaths.

There was still some time before we had to go on stage.

I tried my hardest to push away those thoughts.

But I was nervous.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,100/50,000


	163. Pep

**Pep**  
POV: Adept

I looked down at my notes.

I was terrible at giving speeches, but I felt it was necessary to at least say something for our first big game.

"You'll do fine," Hades assured me.

He must have noticed how nervous I was. Last night I was frantic because I wasn't sure of what to say, but being calm as always, Hades helped me.

"Warm up first," he told me. I nodded my head weakly.

I had nothing to be nervous about. These were my friends. I already had their respect. I'm sure they would be happy with anything I said.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,200/50,000


	164. Speech

**Speech**  
POV: Adept

"A year ago, we created a team together," I started.

"Only Hurtle and I were serious about going pro at the time." Hurtle gave me a cheeky grin.

"In fact, the idea of going pro was laughable to Aph," I smirked. She blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Cyan and Hades were willing to try it if I was that serious," I smiled appreciatively at them.

"We went through a lot of hardships and in the short amount of time we knew each other. We managed to form a team, climb the ladder, and fight for our spot."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,300/50,000


	165. Bans

**Bans**  
POV: Start Over

We were finally on stage.

I could see a few fans holding up signs, rooting for the kids.

But we were by far the underdogs of this match up.

History Written had banned two of Adept's champions, targeting him.

I could tell he was a little frustrated.

"At least they can't ban your whole champion pool," Aph giggled, sending the mid laner some encouragement.

"At this rate I'll get my Elise," Cyan grinned.

All the nervousness from before seemed to evaporate as soon as Picks and Bans started.

"Hades, ban Rumble," I instructed, reminding the team we only just started.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,400/50,000


	166. Invade

**Invade**  
POV: Cyan

We all stood in the bush behind my red buff.

After watching a lot of their games, we realized that their jungle and top laner would frequently venture in to get deep wards.

The jungler walked past us to put a ward in front of the Raptors camp.

"Flashing," Aphrodite announced.

Her Leona flashed forwarded and smacked the retreated Jungler with her 'Shield of Daybreak'.

Adept chained the CC with a 'Charm' from his Ahri to prevent him from flashing away.

' _First Blood!_ '

Hurtle secured the kill on his Jinx and the bot lane headed top.

"Good job," I smirked.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,500/50,000


	167. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**  
POV: Hurtle

We made a mistake. After we took the top tower, we headed down bot.

We shouldn't have stayed by our tower.

Mid lane was missing, their jungler was bot side.

"They're going to dive us," Aph told me.

It would work, their Alistar support just hit six.

"I can't reach you guys," Cyan told us. Adept was in base.

"Hurtle, get out," Aph ordered.

The dive happened.

I flashed the Alistar combo and he ulted as soon as the tower targeted him.

Aph used her combo on the enemy mid laner for my escape.

They got the kill on her.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,600/50,000


	168. Mine

**Mine**  
POV: Cyan

I walked into the enemy's jungle.

I was two levels ahead after farming a good portion of the game.

My Elise walked past his blue buff, I noted that it wasn't taken, and went straight to his wolves.

I warded and spotted him there with half health.

I quickly cocooned and jumped onto him.

His mid laner couldn't respond without losing a big wave to the tower.

I smirked as I retreated to the blue buff after killing the Jungler.

' _If my lanes are pushing, then your jungle is_ mine _,'_ I thought to myself as I took his blue buff.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,700/50,000


	169. Advantage

**Advantage**  
POV: Hades

"Gnar teleported top," I informed my team and made note of the timer.

"Bot lane is backing."

"Get dragon," Adept commanded. There was no way for the enemy team to contest.

They'd have to give up the second dragon of the game.

Suddenly the Gnar started to aggress on my Dr. Mundo.

"Jungle is top," I told my team as they secured the Dragon.

Gnar was only halfway with his Rage when the enemy Shyvana flew in.

Since she already used her knock back, I activated my ultimate before choosing a tower to teleport to.

"Nice," Adept complimented my escape.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,800/50,000


	170. Pick

**Pick**  
POV: Adept

Aph's Leona and my Ahri waited in the bush behind their red buff.

Aph had previously warded the surrounding paths and we were waiting for the enemy Lucian.

"He's here," Aph announced. He used his 'Farsight Alteration' on the camp.

We moved around past the Raptor camp to reach him.

We had true sight in the bush next to the camp and didn't want to risk being scene if we went the other direction.

Lucian didn't see the 'Zenith Blade' coming from the Fog of War. It was an easy kill.

"Push top," I ordered the rest of the team.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 17,900/50,000


	171. Denial

**Denial**  
POV: Aphrodite

Having vision on the map was important, but denying vision from the enemy team was just as important.

I made quick work of their wards surrounding the Baron area while Cyan planted a couple of deep wards into their jungle.

"We should start it," Hurtle made the call.

Adept voiced his agreement, claiming that the other team would most likely think we were baiting it.

"I'll zone," I told them, watching the map carefully. It's not like I did much damage to it anyways, and Hades's Dr. Mundo was more than enough to tank it.

"Incoming," I warned the team.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,000/50,000


	172. Control

**Control**  
POV: Hurtle

We had control of the map.

Due to some good rotations and picks, we managed to push the enemy team into their base.

They knew if they tried to oppose our push, we'd dive them.

Hades's Dr. Mundo was practically unkillable at this point.

We also had enough CC to prevent them from walking up.

Unless there was some mysterious ward behind us, the enemy team couldn't set up a flank.

Adept made the call to dive, and Hades tanked the falling tower.

We secured the kill on their AD carry and Top laner, losing Cyan's Elise in the process.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,100/50,000


	173. Nexus

**Nexus**  
POV: Adept

This was it.

"LUCIAN LUCIAN LUCIAN," I yelled out.

We got into a brutal fight in dragon, but managed to come out on top.

The enemy team knew it was their only chance of coming back, but when they couldn't kill Hurtle's Jinx, he became unstoppable.

"END END END," I directed as I stopped the enemy Gnar from backing. Hurtle was racing down mid lane. All thoughts of the dragon went out the window.

All there was left was winning.

Gnar managed to escape and was back in base.

Hades teleported to Hurtle...

The 'Victory' image appeared on our screens.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,200/50,000


	174. Victory

**Victory**  
POV: Adept

I jumped out of my seat and hugged Cyan.

I couldn't hear her over the crowd cheering, but the grin on her face told me everything.

I opened my arms and beckoned Hades to join in.

I looked behind me and saw Hurtle patting Aph on the back. She looked tired.

"Let's go," I told everyone and we walked to the other side of the stage to shake hands with our opponents.

They gave us small smiles. Their palms felt sweaty—the result of an intense game.

We went back to our seats, high-fiving the fans holding their hands out.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,300/50,000


	175. Proud

**Proud**  
POV: Doublelift

I jumped out of the chair when the nexus exploded.

"That's my girl," I grinned, looking at the rest of the parents who were in the team room. They were cheering.

We decided to surprise our kids for their first game.

I was sitting in the room with the ones who could make it: WildTurtle, xPeke, and Hai.

Everyone else had other obligations.

I lifted up the flowers I had prepared for Aph. I felt like a proud parent who just attended his child's first recital. I wasn't able to attend her Challenger Series matches, but LCS was even bigger.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,400/50,000


	176. Without

**Without**  
POV: Adept

As soon as we walked in, my team was assaulted by massive hugs.

Everyone had one of their fathers, except me.

Not that I expected my fathers to show up…

The thought never entered my mind once.

I shuffled through the many bodies filling up the room and made it over to my analysts.

"We did it," I grinned. They congratulated me.

"Good job, Captain."

I jumped at the sudden appearance of my Support.

"Dammit Aph," I put a hand on my chest, "Don't scare me like that."

She giggled at my reaction and gave me a quick celebratory hug.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,500/50,000


	177. Notice

**Notice**  
POV: Aphrodite

"There's my girl," Doublelift greeted me with a hug and flowers.

"Thanks Daddy," I smiled as soon as he handed me the flowers.

"How was the stage?" he asked me.

"Terrifying," I said honestly. He gave me a pat on the back.

"You'll get used to it," he assured me. I nodded and scanned the room.

I noticed that Adept's parents didn't come.

Doublelift followed my line of vision and gave me a nudge

"Let's go congratulate your Captain," he suggested.

I rose an eyebrow.

"Just this once," he quickly added.

I shook my head and made my way over.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,600/50,000


	178. Bot

**Bot**  
POV: Start Over

Today was our second day in the LCS.

Our opponents today was a team called: The Bad Experience.

I gazed over my notes.

The team was led by the bot lane twins, Juna and Ludan.

It was well known that the two were opposing forces, and would often battle over shot calling and leadership.

"Too bad, they'd be much better if they were more coordinated," I muttered, flipping over to the next page.

I wasn't too worried. I had confidence in our bot lane synergy to pull through.

They might not be twins too, but they were pretty much telepathic.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,700/50,000


	179. Calm

**Calm**  
POV: Hurtle

We were all getting ready to get on the shuttle bus and leave for LCS when I noticed Aph looking as nervous as she was yesterday.

I frowned, wondering what I could do to help her.

"I know," I grinned before running up the stairs. I quickly entered her room and grabbed Hunter off of her bed.

I hurried over and Aph looked at me curiously.

"Keep Hunter with you during the game," I told her.

"Why?"

"Whenever you're feeling nervous, just look at him," I explained, "I know he'll keep you calm."

She took Hunter from me, "Thanks Hurtle."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,800/50,000

Poro Girl | This one is for you c:

Captain Teemo | I'm glad ^_^


	180. Encounter

**Encounter**  
POV: Aphrodite

We headed towards our team room.

I had Hunter cradled in my arms.

I was talking to Hurtle when I felt Hunter being plucked from my hold—I panicked.

"HEY—" I whipped my head to see Hunter being tossed up in the air.

"Cute plush," Juna smirked, tossing Hunter to her twin brother. Ludan passed Hunter like he was a volleyball. Just before another member could catch him, Adept jumped and snatched him back.

"You shouldn't take what isn't yours," he glared, handing me Hunter.

"Tch. You're no fun," Juna yawned, walking away and beckoning her team to follow.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 18,900/50,000


	181. Select

**Select**  
POV: Hurtle

I looked to my left to check on Aph.

She seemed content with Hunter on her lap—calmer than yesterday.

Just a little further I could see the opposing team.

I noticed their top laner pointing at Aph. They started laughing.

"So we can run either Tristana or Jinx. Do you have a preference, Hurtle?"

I snapped back to my screen and looked at our current team composition.

There was no time for me to be distracted.

"Juna plays a lot of Jinx, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Start Over confirmed.

"I'll go with Trist. I'm _sure_ I can outplay her."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,000/50,000


	182. Lane

**Lane**  
POV: Hurtle

We found the 2v2 lane we wanted at top.

I insisted on it.

In fact, I don't think I've concentrated this hard before.

I was thinking two CS ahead, calculating when to hit, how much damage the 'Explosive Charge' passive would do to the surrounding creeps, and when I could harass without missing a minion.

We hit six before them.

"If you land a—"

Before I could finish the sentence, Aph landed a 'Death Sentence' on the enemy Jinx.

I latched my 'Explosive Charge', landed a couple of autos and jumped in.

Jinx lived, but we showed our dominance.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,100/50,000


	183. Unusual

**Unusual**  
POV: Adept

We just took down the dragon for free.

Surprisingly, it was Hurtle's call. He was being a lot more vocal this game.

"Hurtle," I clicked on my recall button.

"What?" he snapped. That's when I knew there was something wrong. Aph seemed to sense it as well.

"Hurtle," she said softly.

"Sorry," he apologized, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not bothered by it," she told him.

My mouth formed an 'o' when I realized what she meant.

Hurtle was annoyed with the enemy AD carry's earlier behavior.

"Don't worry. We'll win this game," I assured him.

"I never doubted it."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,200/50,000


	184. Ace

**Ace**  
POV: Cyan

A fight broke out in front of Baron.

Aph landed a hook on the enemy Zed and Adept quickly used his Orianna combo to burst him to a sliver of health.

After that, everything happened really fast.

The enemy Jinx got two kills on Adept and Aph.

Hades had a 4-Man Gnar ultimate.

Hurtle got a Triple Kill.

I died to Jinx which led to Hades's impending death.

Tristana killed the enemy Sion and jumped onto Jinx, killing her, but then he died to Sion's passive.

 _Ace._

 _Ace._

"Well that was eventful," I groaned.

"At least we stopped the baron?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,300/50,000


	185. Clutch

**Clutch**  
POV: Hades

The fight was looking bad for us.

Hurtle was chunked to half health from an aggressive play and Cyan was dead for another 40 seconds.

Adept was on his way from base after nearly dying at the beginning.

"I'm transforming soon," I informed the team. The enemy team noticed and was starting to back away.

"Go, go," Adept yelled.

I jumped forward, transformed and flashed—landing a 'GNAR!' on the retreating carries.

Aph had lanterned Adept into the fight and he quickly Q+R'd.

Their carries evaporated.

Adept chased after the rest of their team.

"Hades, Hurtle—go end," Adept instructed.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,400/50,000


	186. After

**After**  
POV: Hurtle

We won.

I leaped from my seat and hugged Aph.

She had the biggest grin on her face. She held Hunter up and rubbed him against my face.

"Now's not the time for me to be making out with your Poro," I groaned.

"Let's go," Adept ordered, placing an arm on my shoulder to break up the lovefest.

Aph smirked and placed Hunter on her seat before leading the way.

One by one, we shook our opponents' hands.

When I reached Juna, she looked annoyed.

There weren't any words exchanged between us, but I knew this was just the beginning.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,500/50,000

 **A/N:** The start of a rivalry?


	187. Peaches

**Peaches**  
POV: Hades

I waited for Aph outside of the house.

It was extremely late since we just came back from our match.

I yawned. Too bad EU LCS didn't start at the same time as NA.

We were too hyped up to sleep, and thankfully tomorrow was a Saturday.

"Sorry for the wait," Aph apologized as she left the house.

"No worries." Aph and I made it a habit to go on walks.

Hurtle said he passed the job onto me.

"Something smells like peaches," I mutter.

"Cyan bought me perfume for my birthday…" she blushed.

"It smells nice," I assured her.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,600

Poro Girl | Yeah :p It only says I update once every time I mass post.


	188. Clouds

**Clouds**  
POV: Hurtle

"That cloud looks like an elephant," I pointed at the sky.

"You're right," Aph agreed.

We were both in our favorite playground. Our coach decided to give us the day off before we reviewed our games and discussed our scrim schedule for the week. It was our reward for doing so well our first week.

"That one looks like a goat-mermaid," Aph pointed.

"…"

I turned my head to look at my best friend. I felt the cold metal of the jungle gym against my face.

"Goat-mermaid?" I repeated skeptically. She turned her head to retort.

"SO COLD," she yelped.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,700/50,000


	189. Chemistry

**Chemistry  
** POV: Aphrodite

It's great to have good chemistry with your duo partner.

However, it's not so great to be in the same chemistry class.

No offense to Hurtle. I love my best friend, I really do.

But when your best friend sleeps through instructions only to wake up and start mixing chemicals…

Let's just say the room had to be evacuated, and my grade might take a beating after.

The nice thing about having chemistry together for our last class is being able to walk home together right after…

Or straight to Perles (Hurtle has to treat me after what happened today).

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,800/50,000


	190. Wake

**Wake**  
POV: Hades

Ever since Aph and Cyan became better friends, Cyan slowly stopped coming into our room in the morning to wake up Adept.

It was great that the girls were getting along. Aph is probably Cyan's only female friend. She just never got along with other girls.

"Wake up," I shook my sleeping roommate.

The only downside is that I have to wake him up.

Adept had an uncanny ability to sleep through all his alarms—probably why Cyan ends up jumping on his bed to wake him.

I grimaced. I didn't want to do the same.

"Time for plan C."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 19,900/50,000


	191. Breakfast

**Breakfast**  
POV: Hades

' _Thanks Cyan_.'

She was waking up Adept for me.

"You're up later," Aph greeted me in the kitchen.

"Adept."

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

I nodded before helping myself to some juice.

"Impressive," she muttered, biting out of her bagel. "Even Hurtle isn't that bad."

"Bad at what?" Hurtle asked, walking in.

"Twisted Treeline," Aph answered.

"WHAT! I'm amazing at it," Hurtle argued.

"Says the team that got fourth at the Christmas competition," Aph smirked. Hurtle frowned, unable to reply.

"I'M AWAKE," Adept yelled, stumbling into the kitchen.

"He's hard to wake because he's still drunk," Aph teased.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 20,000/50,000


	192. False

**False**  
POV: Adept

"Adept, WAKE UP," I nearly knocked over Cyan when she yelled in my ear.

Luckily she caught her balance.

"Is there a fire?" my left eye twitched.

"I burned the kitchen down," Cyan confessed and my eyes widened.

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?" I asked her, stumbling out of bed and running out of the room.

I stopped right in front of my door when I realized she wasn't following me.

I turned around her and saw her giggling on my bed.

"There's no fire…" I stated.

"Nope," she grinned. I groaned and made my way to the kitchen.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 20,100/50,000


	193. Plans

**Plans**  
POV: Cyan

"We don't have scrims for another couple of hours," Adept said as we walked out of the school building.

"Shall we grab a snack before?" he asked Hades and me.

"Can't," I told him. A part of me wanted to ditch and join them for food, but I already made plans with Aph.

Adept looked at me suspiciously.

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Going to the library with Aph," I answered.

"Can we join?" Adept asked. I was about to answer—

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Hades asked.

"If it's not too much…"

"It's on the way."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 20,200/50,000


	194. Other

**Other**  
POV: Hurtle

"Aph, Adept messaged me to get food," I showed her my text message.

"Can't," she said, glancing briefly at the message.

I rose an eyebrow, "Do we have any obligations before scrims?"

"I have plans with Cyan," she told me.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to digest what she said.

"B-But _I'm_ your best friend," I complained.

"I know it's hard," she took my hands in hers, "But I think we should see other people."

"It's not you, it's me," she gave me a sad look that immediately turned into a grin.

"See you at home."

She left.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 20,300/50,000

Poro Girl | Well she has pulled a Dyrus before in Drabble #50 :p so I can understand why Adept believed her.


	195. Boys

**Boys**  
POV: Hurtle

I arrived at the pizza place the guys were at.

"Over here!" Adept waved from the table.

I walked over and glared at Adept.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Aph just told me to start seeing other people!" I said dramatically, "It must be your fault!" I pointed at Adept.

He held both of his hands up, "Whoa—wait you guys were dating?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Then what do you mean?"

I sighed. Adept was a good captain, and his game sense was great… but otherwsie, he's pretty dense.

"She'll come crawling back?" Hades offered.

"At least he gets it."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 20,400/50,000


	196. Explain

**Explain  
** POV: Hades

Hurtle went to order his food since he showed up last.

Immediately after he left, Adept turned to me.

"They're not dating," I answered his unasked question, "They just tend to associate their friendship as if they were dating or married."

"I knew that," Adept replied. The look on his face told me he knew I wasn't convinced.

"Hurtle is lucky," Adept said, changing the subject to hide his embarrassment.

I looked at Hurtle and thought back to my evening walks.

When I didn't respond, Adept looked at me.

We never brought up the subject again after that one time.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 20,500/50,000

Captain Teemo | Yeah, fanfic only shows me updating once per day :p I think it's to prevent me from bumping up my Drabbles, but you should get email updates for following? (Sorry for the spam)


	197. Pizza

**Pizza**  
POV: Hurtle

"I got everyone's order," I announced to the table, placing plates in front of everyone.

I could feel the tension in the air.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Fine," Adept said quickly, helping me with the plates.

Hades abruptly got out of his seat, "I'll get us some water."

I took my seat next to Adept and pulled my pizza closer to me.

"Did you guys get into a fight while I was gone?" I asked before biting into my pizza.

"Nah, we were just thinking about something."

"For scrims?" I offered him a way out.

"Yes for scrims."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 20,600/50,000


	198. Message

**Message**  
POV: Aphrodite

' _I hope you're happy_ ,' Hurtle messaged me.

In the next bubble was a picture of Hades and Adept.

' _Damn. Two? I know I said we should see other people, but who knew you'd move fast?_ ' I responded.

' _I'm pretty popular_ ,' Hurtle joked.

' _I must've been a fool to let you go,_ ' I replied.

' _Don't worry Aph, I'll take you back over these guys anytime_ ,' Hurtle assured.

' _E-even after everything I've done?!_ '

' _I'll make an exception_.'

Before I could respond, another text was sent to me.

' _Tell Hurtle to stop flirting,_ ' Adept messaged me.

' _Jealous?_ ' I asked him.

' _Jealous of Hurtle?_ '

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 20,700/50,000

Captain Teemo | FF just hates me :( and my short chapters. Go ahead :D I'm flattered that you want to mention them 3


	199. Cupcake

**Cupcake**  
POV: Adept

"He's still on his phone," I pointed out to Hades.

Hurtle was a fast eater and finished his pizza before we did.

Hades shrugged and continued eating his pizza.

"Stop cupcaking," I told Hurtle. He glanced up from his phone.

"Cupcaking?" he repeated.

"Flirting," I gave him the short definition. He laughed at me and returned to his phone.

I frowned and decided to message Aph. She had better control over Hurtle.

' _Hurtle's is more interested in his phone_ ,' I told her after she accused me of being jealous.

' _Not my problem. Maybe you should be more entertaining,_ ' she sassed.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 20,800/50,000


	200. Feelings

**Feelings**  
POV: Cyan

I arrived at the library before Aph thanks to Hades. We had a few hours before scrims and had made plans to meet each other here after school.

I leaned against the stone walls by the entrance and took out my phone. I swiftly plugged in my ear buds and scrolled through my music. Soon enough the soft melody of the piano filled my ears.

I closed my eyes and tapped my fingers against my thighs.

When I was younger, I took piano lessons.

Growing up, my parents were pretty strict. My days were filled with school, academic tutors, piano lessons and ballet. I quit ballet after nine years, but continued piano until my last year of high school.

I was too focused on my music that I didn't realize Aph was standing in front of me.

When I opened my eyes I almost threw my phone at her.

"Say something, will ya?" masking my embarrassment with annoyance.

She giggled at my reaction. "You looked so peaceful," she responded.

"Whatever, let's just go inside. I waited _forever_ ," I told her, before walking off. She followed me in.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I walk slow when I'm texting."

I rose an eyebrow, but decided not to pry. It was none of my business.

We found a table by the windows and laid out our stuff. The library was fairly empty.

"I'm not sure why we decided to go to the library," I told her as we took our seats, "We could've been eating with the boys."

Aph looked unfazed as she slid something across the table.

I grabbed the bag and saw the chocolate chip cookies. I looked up and she had a finger over her lips.

We _technically_ weren't supposed to be eating in the library.

"I guess I can forgive you," I mutter quietly, slipping the bag under the table and taking a small chunk of the cookie. I plopped it into my mouth. _Mmm_. Aph was pretty good at baking. I'm surprised she finds the time to do this every week.

Another thing was sent sliding across the table. I rose an eyebrow as I picked up the neon pink sticky notes. Before I could ask, she swiped a black marker to me. She put another finger on her lips to signal that we had to be quiet in the library.

I looked at the materials I now had in my possession. Did she expect us to communicate through sticky notes? How cheesy was that?

' _This is super cheesy_ ,' I wrote, sticking the note in between us.

' _I thought it'd be fun_ ,' she responded. There was a silly grin on her face.

' _If this is what you make Hurtle do, I feel bad for him_.'

' _HEY!—To be honest, I haven't tried this with him,_ yet _,'_ she wrote on her purple sticky note.

' _What am I? A test dummy?_ ' I asked.

She only shrugged her shoulders in response before flipping her textbook open. I sighed before doing the same. Of course plans with Aph meant studying. _Might as well get it out of the way_ , I told myself. Our schedule was packed with school and scrims. Turtle threatened that if we did poorly in school, then we'd have less scrim time. He was like our third father (excluding Hurtle, since Turtle was his actual father…).

' _What do you like about Adept?_ ' a sticky note was placed in front of me. I looked up and saw Aph resting her cheek on her fist. She was staring at me curiously. _So much for studying_.

' _Why do you want to know?_ ' I answered her question with a question of my own.

' _Well everyone knows about it…_ '

' _They do not!_ ' I looked at her, mortified. She smirked.

' _Okay fine, but it's pretty obvious to me_ ,' she wrote. I already knew she knew after our sushi date with Keany.

' _He's my best friend_ ,' I answered, simply.

' _So? Hurtle's my best friend and I'm not madly in love with him_ ,' she pointed out.

' _I'm_ not _madly in love with him!_ ' I protested. After she read my message she gave me a look of doubt. I felt my cheeks burning a little and looked away. If this was five months ago, I would've walked out, but I was giving this whole new friendship thing a try and I knew she didn't mean any harm.

' _What about you? Don't you like Hurtle? Even just a bit?_ ' I asked her, still ignoring her question.

She thought about it, tapping her marker against her chin before writing a message.

' _Not now_ ,' she wrote. I looked at her confused.

' _I'm not interested in a romantic relationship right now_ ,' she clarified.

Was she even a normal teenager?

' _Hurtle is probably the best thing to happen to me,'_ she confessed, _'But I'm content with keeping our relationship the way it is_.'

' _Poor Hurtle_ ,' I joked.

 _'Besides, Hurtle has been trying to set me up with Hades_.'

' _REALLY?!_ '

She gave me a wary nod.

 _'I love my best friend, but he's too obvious_. _Now stop avoiding my question!_ ' She gave me a glare.

If anyone saw us, they would've seen a bunch of pink and purple sticky notes littering the table. We spent a good amount of time gossiping about the boys before we did any actual studying (only because the librarian came over and asked if we were going to clean up our mess).

' _Do you think your feelings will ever be mutual?_ ' she sent me another note after a while.

I bit my lip.

 _'Maybe? I don't want to know_.'

She frowned at my response. I could tell she didn't understand me.

 _'You'll understand one day, when you like someone_ ,' I told her. She looked flustered at my note.

' _Is it because it'll make things awkward?_ ' she asked.

' _Something like that_.'

I thought about it before elaborating.

' _He's been such a big part of my life that I'm scared of losing him_.'

That was the last sticky note exchange between us.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 21,800/50,000

Captain Teemo | Yeah :p I did a bad job at pacing the drabbles before this chapter. I wanted this one to be based on Cyan & Aph so I didn't really include them in the last few. I wanted them to have some quality time without the guys - even though they end up talking about the guys. Everyone knows that Cyan likes Adept, and has for a long time, but Cyan doesn't know that Aph has already talked to Adept about it (in Accepting Destiny). So here's my take on a curious Aph who doesn't know much about love and Cyan being all embarrassed about it while trying to be more open with Aph.


	201. Complicated

**Complicated**  
POV: Aphrodite

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and then down at the array of makeup products that Cyan owned. I was having dinner with my parents. After I told Cyan what restaurant we were going to, she _insisted_ that I dress up for it.

I picked up one of her brushes and dabbed it into a powder.

Was this supposed to go on my eyes?

"Aph, that's blush," Cyan entered the room. "And you're using the wrong brush," she pointed out.

I put the brush down quickly as if it turned into a snake.

"Why is makeup so complicated?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 21,900/50,000

 **A/N:** I found another list of drabble prompts so I'll be using those for a few chapters before getting back into the story-like chapters c:


	202. Making History

**Making History**  
POV: Hurtle

"We're playing History Written," Adept informed us.

"The team that made it to Worlds?" Aph asked, she sounded worried.

He nodded.

"They're really good," Hades stated.

"But they made roster changes," Cyan pointed out.

"True," Adept acknowledged, "Their new players are ranked high in solo queue, though."

I rose an eyebrow as I looked at the roster list. The names were familiar.

"Hurtle, what do you think? You're the top Challenger," Adept asked.

"We'll be making history once we're done with them," I shrugged.

"That was terrible," Cyan groaned.

"Their history is already written for them?"

"Please stop…" Cyan face-palmed.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,000/50,000

 **A/N:** Hurtle please...


	203. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Shoot, they're going to kill me," Hurtle groaned as we tried to escape the chasing Nami and Jinx.

"Don't worry!" I yelled out, "Stand behind me!" I activated my skill, jumping in front of Hurtle's low-HP Lucian.

I tanked the 'Zap!' from Jinx.

"Thanks Aph," he grinned, but he wasn't safe yet. We were too close to the wall.

Nami used her 'Tidal Wave' and there was no way for us to dodge.

"Unbreakable!" I activated my shield and Nami's wave dissipated.

"Nice, but uh Aph?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to yell out all of your skills…?"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,100/50,000


	204. 33

**33%**  
POV: Adept

"We're playing against each other," I told Hurtle.

He was the opposing AD Carry.

"Easy win," Hurtle smirked. "You better not ghost me!" he warned.

I rolled my eyes. Our desks were right next to each other.

"I don't need to ghost you to win," I argued.

"Uh huh." I ignored him and stared at the loading screen.

I frowned. I was stuck at 33%. That was odd. After a couple of minutes, I was still there.

I looked at Hurtle's screen. He was already in game.

"W-wha?"

"I said no ghosting!"

"I'm not even in game!"

"Sucks for you."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,200/50,000

 **A/N:** I hate when that happens :(


	205. Death

**Death**  
POV: Cyan

"Cyan! Don't run away," Hurtle complained. As soon as I used all of my skills on Janna, I ran from the fight.

"Gnar is trying to kill me!" I told him. This was one of the rare times I duoed with Hurtle to practice my support skills.

"You're supposed to be saving me!"

"B-But… MY STACKS!" I exclaimed. I had gone 0/0/7 in lane and bought a 'Mejai's Soulstealer' after.

"Are your stacks more important than my life?" he yelped.

"Yes—NO" I cried out.

Gnar got me. My screen turned grey.

"Could've killed him if you kept me alive."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,300/50,000


	206. Out of Time

**Out of Time**  
POV: Aphrodite

"What should I play?" I asked the team.

"Support?" Cyan stated.

"That was obvious…" I sighed. I looked at all the champions.

I scrolled down the list.

"Aph just pick a champion," Hurtle told me.

"But I don't know what to play," I whined.

"Play Leona," he responded.

"But I play her too much…" I had the most mastery points for her.

"Play Fizz support!" Adept yelled out.

"What? Why would I play Fizz support," I asked in confusion.

"APH!" everyone chorused.

"What?!" I looked to my right.

Everyone looked at me.

"You ran out of time," Hades informed.

"Oh…"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,400/50,000


	207. Never Again

**Never Again**  
POV: Cyan

"You should frost the cake," Aph had told me. She said it was going to be fun.

So she left me to do it while she did her laundry.

 _It can't be that hard_ , I told myself… twenty minutes ago.

I had frosting all over my hands, and no matter what I did, the frosting didn't look smooth.

I tried swiping the spatula but only ended up removing some of the frosting.

"Cyan…" Aph entered the kitchen. "I told you to wait for the cake to cool," she reminded me.

"I waited five minutes!"

She face-palmed.

"The cake is fine!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,500/50,000

 **A/N:** Cyan's poor baking skills strike again.


	208. Inspiration

**Inspiration**  
POV: Adept

I was a little boy—six to be exact—when I decided I wanted to be a League of Legends professional like my parents.

Not many people could say they had former professionals as parents.

It only took once match for me to make my decision.

I even slept through most of the match. I fell asleep, but waking up to a cheering crowd and seeing fans run up to the stage to hi-five the players was all I needed.

I closed my eyes and I was brought back to that scene—I smiled.

My fans have become my inspiration.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,600/50,000


	209. Noisy

**Noisy  
** POV: Hunter

It's me again.

Recently Aph has been taking me on field trips.

There's this one door she takes and it leads to a whole new world!

We get into this box thing and it moves us.

Hurtle said it was like she was bringing her child to work.

I get to sit on her lap when she's working, but I can't really see anything.

All I hear is a lot of people yelling.

It gets pretty noisy.

If I'm lucky, I'll get a peek at all the people, but then Aph puts me down again.

Sometimes Hurtle will pet me.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,700/50,000


	210. Umbrella

**Umbrella**  
POV: Hades

"You didn't have to come out in the rain," Aph muttered, "I'm thankful enough that you go on these walks with me."

"I don't mind," is what I always tell her. Even after all the daily walks, Aph still felt the need to apologize.

"You're too nice, Hades," she teased, but gave me an appreciative smile. "At least let me hold the umbrella," she said, trying to pry the umbrella out of my hands.

I resisted and tugged it out of her grasp.

"I'm taller," I reasoned.

She stuck her tongue out at me. It was a habit of hers.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,800/50,000

Guest | I'll be working on the Drabbles for now. I'm aiming to complete NaNoWriMo x: but I'm so behind. As for Accepting Destiny, I haven't read that fanfic in such a long time. I don't even remember where I left off. By the time I finish the drabbles, I'll probably spoil a good amount of what is supposed to happen in AD - so I need to figure out how I want to go about with that. If there's enough interest, I'll consider starting it up again.


	211. Faith

**Faith**  
POV: Doublelift

"What do you think about your matches this week?" Zaqueri asked Aph.

It was a Tuesday and we were all having dinner together at a local restaurant.

She tapped her lip with her index finger as she thought of an answer.

"I think we'll do well. Fnatic might be a little hard to beat, but I have faith in my teammates," she replied.

"TAKE MY FAITH!" I immediately responded, wiggling my fingers as if I was transmitting a signal.

Aph gave me a strange look and Zaqueri face-palmed.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing!" I accused Zaqueri.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 22,900/50,000

 **A/N:** ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ TAKE MY FAITH ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	212. Start

**Start**  
POV: Hurtle

"But I have sugar cookies," Aph pouted when I told her I couldn't duo with her.

"Sorry Aph, but Hurtle's mine for now," Adept grinned. We were having our race around the block.

"Fine," Aph conceded. She also agreed to be our starter.

I lined up next to Adept, and got into position.

"On your marks, ready, set, go!" she yelled out and Adept started sprinting away.

I stood up straight from my previous position and Aph looked at me confused.

"So about those cookies…" I started to lead her back into the house.

"Sorry Adept, he's mine," Aph giggled.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,000/50,000

Oceanbourne | It's okay c: you're not the only one who gets annoyed by my lack of closure. I have a friend who messages me almost every chapter complaining, hehe. I do like to make things rather ambiguous because I tend to "go with the flow". Only one ship is confirmed, but it's ambiguous enough that I can change it if I feel like it :p There's a lot of things I never intended for, but just kind of happened.


	213. Reality

**Reality**  
POV: Doublelift

"We can't keep living like this," Zaqueri grimaced.

"We already sleep in different beds," I disagreed, "and I thought we agreed to stay as friends."

"We are friends," he confirmed, "but we also need some distance."

"Fine. I'll move downstairs and you sleep upstairs."

"Not that kind of distance…" he grumbled.

"What about Aphy?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"We said we'd do this for her," I tried to reason with him.

"Besides, it's not like you found another partner."

"No but—"

"Zaqueri," I cut him off. "I just got her back, _please_."

"We need to face reality, Peter."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,100/50,000


	214. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**  
POV: Hurtle

My palms were getting sweaty.

I clenched my fists together—my nails digging into my skin.

I wanted nothing more than to wipe that cocky grin off his ugly face.

"Hurtle," she said softly, "It's not worth it."

She placed her hand on mine and gently coaxed my fingers open.

She shook her head when she saw the imprints.

"You need to take care of your hands," she told me.

The guy made a statement, but she ignored him.

"Let's go," she said, pulling me away from the scene.

"I don't want you seeing red because of me," she grimaced.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,200/50,000


	215. Stream

**Stream**  
POV: Adept

"Hi everyone," I greeted my slowly accumulating chat.

"Who are you talking to?" Hurtle asked, peering at my screen.

The chat started spamming 'HURTLE' when he showed up on my webcam.

"I started streaming," I answered.

"You're going to expose all of our secrets to the world!" Hurtle accused in a hush voice.

"But I want the whole world to know how much I love you," I grinned, throwing an arm around him.

"Please no," Hurtle ducked from under my arms.

"Are you rejecting me in front of everyone?" I gasped, looking hurt.

"Sorry bud, I'm just not into you."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,300/50,000


	216. BAE

**BAE  
** POV: Aphrodite

"It's okay, even if Hurtle rejects me, he's still my BAE," Adept said.

"Your BAE?" I asked him curiously. I walked in to see Adept talking to himself.

"Yeah my BAE," Adept repeated.

"Bay like a body of water?"

"No. B-A-E," he spelled it out for me.

"Oh…" I scrunched my face. "I guess Hades would be my BAE then."

"What about me?!" Hurtle complained.

"Why would you be my BAE?" I looked at him confused.

"Why Hades?" he countered.

"Because he's Dimitri Bae," I pointed out.

Hurtle and Adept face-palmed at my answer.

"Aph… that's not what we meant…"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,400/50,000

 **A/N:** Aph is so clueless :3


	217. Copy

**Copy**  
POV: Hades

"Can I at least buy a sightstone?" Aph asked.

The team was playing a round of normal together.

"No," Hurtle denied her.

"Why can't she buy a sightstone?" I asked them.

They didn't answer me. It was unusual for Aph to not go sightstone, especially since we were fifteen minutes into the game.

"I really do no damage," Hurtle complained.

I pressed 'tab' to check his items.

"…Why are you guys copying my build?"

"We all wanted to be OP like you are," Adept answered.

"It was Adept's idea," Cyan ratted him out. "Which is why he's not getting blue."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,500/50,000


	218. BRB

**BRB  
** POV: Cyan

The team was queuing up for a draft normal game.

"Alright, be right back," Hurtle said after he locked in his Lucian.

I waited for him to leave the room before turning to the team.

"Let's troll him," I told them.

"Penta AD carries?" Aph suggested, hovering over Ezreal.

"I'm down for it," Adept agreed, locking in Varus.

I locked in Graves jungle and Hades took Vayne top.

"Here Aph, got you some water," Hurtle returned to the room.

He sat down on his chair and almost spit out his water when he saw the loading screen.

"What the hell."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,600/50,000


	219. Lust

**Lust**  
POV: Aphrodite

 **JANG HO** has shared contact details with **STELLA**.

[11:06AM] STELLA: Hello :)

[11:06AM] JANG HO: Hey Stella. How are you?

[11:07AM] STELLA: I'm doing well. I watched your match yesterday.

[11:07AM] JANG HO: It was a hard game.

[11:07AM] STELLA: Seemed like it.

[11:08AM] JANG HO: Jasper told me you guys got into the EU LCS.

See you guys at Worlds :P

[11:08AM] STELLA: I hope we get there.

We're going to beat your ass.

Sorry that was Jasper.

[11:09AM] JANG HO: Get out, this is my conversation with Stella.

[11:09AM] STELLA: He's so needy.

No I'm not!

He is.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,700/50,000

 **A/N:** Jang Ho (Lust) is Lustboy x Bjergen's kid. Before making a team with Adept, Hurtle almost joined Lust's team.


	220. Cooking

**Cooking**  
POV: Hades

"Hades!" A hand grasped my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked Cyan.

"I found a new anime to watch," she said cheerfully.

"Give me a couple of minutes, I'll meet you in the kitchen," I told her.

"Alright. Don't keep me waiting! Or I'm going to watch it without you," she jested.

I gave her a nod, "I won't be long."

When I arrived in the kitchen, there was a bowl of snacks set on the table.

"C'mon!" she beckoned me to sit next to her. "It's a cooking anime!"

"Cooking?" I quirked a brow.

"Oh shush," she blushed, "I'm learning!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,800/50,000


	221. Tea

**Tea**  
POV: Hurtle

"I'll be right back," Aph told me after she locked in her support, "I'm going to make some tea real quick."

"Sure," I replied.

Once loaded into the game, I quickly bought my items and ran down my lane.

By the time I had to leash for my jungler, Aph was still missing.

 _'She'll be back soon_ ,' I thought to myself.

"APH?" I called out. I was being zoned from the first wave. "APH?" I yelled out.

I was missing precious CS!

"Sorry," she apologized, rushing back, but it was already too late—they hit level three.

"I'm so tilted."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 23,900/50,000

 **A/N:** Dedicated to a dear friend of mine who likes to make tea during the loading screen and makes my support go mid lane to cover for her.


	222. Ahri

**Ahri**  
POV: Adept

"Ahri would be a good pick for this matchup," I suggested to the team during one of our discussions.

"Of course you'd choose Ahri," Hurtle snickered. Aph giggled beside him.

I groaned at his comment.

"They weren't mine!" I reiterated.

"They were in your folder," Aph pointed out.

My mouth fell open. They were ganging up on me!

"I swear I didn't put them there!" I cried.

"What are they talking about?" our analyst, Austin, asked.

Hurtle leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" I jumped from my seat. Austin chuckled.

"You're acting pretty guilty," he grinned.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,000/50,000

Guest | (8 my friend told me stories about how they'd copy the random 5th member's build.


	223. Crowded

**Crowded  
** POV: Aphrodite

"We're here!" Adept announced.

Adept, Cyan and Hades walked up to the table Hurtle and I were sitting at.

The pulled up a couple of chairs and squeezed into our small corner.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Hurtle invited us."

I shot a glare at my best friend who gave me a cheeky grin.

Our table was meant for two, three at most.

"Sorry for intruding," Hades apologized.

I groaned internally. Leave it to Hades to make me feel bad unintentionally.

"It's fine," I said, digging my heel in Hurtle's foot.

He gritted his teeth to hide the pain.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,100/50,000


	224. Laundry

**Laundry**  
POV: Hurtle

"Fancy meeting you here," Adept greeted me at the laundry machines.

"Oh good. You can help me," I told him, dropping my basket on the floor.

"Help you?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah… I've never done my laundry before," I told him honestly.

His face was filled with dread.

"Me neither."

"…"

"…"

"Then what do we do?" I asked him.

"Ask the girls?" he suggested. My eye twitched at the thought of Cyan laughing at me.

"I rather not."

"Let's just do it together."

"Do we just dump everything in?"

"I guess. Seems simple enough."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,200/50,000


	225. Boxers

**Boxers**  
POV: Adept

"Hurtle, do you have my plaid boxers?" I asked him.

We recently did our laundry together and got some of our things mixed up.

"Plaid?" he asked, looking uneasy.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"Well you see…" he looked at me hesitantly, "I thought they were mine…"

"Nope. Could I have them back?"

"Well you see…"

I sighed. I was getting impatient.

"He's wearing them," Aph cut in, lifting up Hurtle's shirt.

"Aph!" he pulled his shirt down.

I blinked a couple of times, digesting this information.

"On second thought, you can keep them," I stated before turning around and walking away.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,300/50,000


	226. Block

**Block**  
POV: Hades

I got into a skirmish in the top lane.

I was playing Jax vs. Yasuo. We were pre-six and he decided to fight me in my minion wave.

He was chunked low, and I only needed one more hit on him.

I had enough mana for one more 'Leap Strike'.

 _Almost got him!_ I chased, only to get creep blocked.

I watched as Jax moved around the creeps. It gave Yasuo enough time to gain distance and escape.

"Hey Hurtle," I called out to my AD carry.

"What's up?"

"What do you think about 'Phantom Dancer' on Jax?" I asked.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,400/50,000


	227. Mail

**Mail**  
POV: Hurtle

"I got some mail for you guys," Turtle announced, walking in with an open cardboard box.

"Mail?" I perked up curiously.

"Yeah, I set up a P.O. Box for your fan mail," he informed us.

"We have fans who send us stuff?" Cyan said excitedly.

"Mhm. I'll let you guys sort this out yourselves," he dropped off the box.

"This is so cool," Adept said as he started digging into the box. "This is yours," he handed me over a letter.

I opened it quickly.

"Looks like Aph and I make the cutest couple," I grinned, showing everyone the card.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,500/50,000


	228. Card

**Card**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Looks like Aph and I make the cutest couple."

I looked at the card Hurtle was holding. It was a picture of us hugging after a match with a heart photoshopped around us.

"Was there any doubt?" I teased, walking over. I took the card out of his hands and read the written words behind it.

"They think we should get married like our parents did," I giggled.

Hurtle scoffed, "We're pretty much already married."

"Get a room you two," Cyan rolled her eyes.

"Guess you'll have to sleep with Adept tonight," I joked, causing my roommate to blush furiously.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,600/50,000


	229. Homework

**Homework**  
POV: Cyan

"So you use this formula to find the slope," I instructed Adept.

We were doing Calculus homework together in the library.

"Ugh I don't want to do this," he groaned, resting his head on the table.

"We have to finish homework before scrims," I reminded him, "and you need to pass Calculus."

"But I already have a job," he tried to argue.

"Who knew Hurtle was actually smarter than you," I taunted him.

He narrowed his eyes, "Is not!"

"Really? Because Aph says he does all his homework with her."

"I do my homework with you!"

"Then do it."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,700/50,000


	230. Hunnies

**Hunnies**  
POV: Hades

 **HAI** is calling.

"Hey Dad," I greeted my father once the call connected.

"Hey Dimitri," he grinned.

He'll call me once a month to check up on me.

After catching up for about twenty minutes, he had a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"So did you meet any girls yet?" the grin on his face resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"No Dad," I groaned.

"What? No League Hunnies yet?" he sounded shocked.

"I'm not like you…"

"What? Back in my day—"

"Dad please spare me."

"Fine, fine, but I expect to know as soon as it happens!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,800/50,000


	231. Reflection

**Reflection**  
POV: Cyan

"You know, growing up as a kid I felt like Mulan," I said.

"But you're not going to war," Aph pointed out.

"I don't mean that."

"Nor are you Chinese," Aph continued.

"Aph…"

"Are your parents trying to find you a suitor?" she peered up from the book she was reading.

"No Aph,," I denied. "Let me clarify—"

"Okay—"

"Stop cutting me off!"

Aph clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Y'know the song, Reflection?"

She nodded.

"Well my parents expected so much out of me, but I guess my true calling was to play League."

"That sounds depressing."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 24,900/50,000


	232. Cold Embrace

**Cold Embrace**  
POV: Doublelift

"I'll see you later Aphy," he hugged her.

Aph was over for the day since she didn't have school.

I had almost begged her to come back home.

I needed someone else in this house.

"Bye Zaqueri," I waved from my seat.

"Bye Peter," he nodded. I hesitated, wondering if I should get up and hug him.

Aph looked at us expectantly. Zaqueri noticed and walked up to me.

He opened his arms. I stood up and hugged him.

"You guys look so awkward," Aph giggled at us.

If only she knew that Zaqueri's once warm embrace had turned cold.

* * *

NaNoWrimo Word Count: 25,000/50,000


	233. Dangerous Territory

**Dangerous Territory**  
POV: Adept

"This cheesecake is sooo good." I walked into the room with my half eaten crème brûlée cheesecake slice.

"Looks like Adept is eating your cheesecake," Hurtle nudged Aph.

"…" She looked at me with horror.

"Dude. How can you eat her cheesecake?" Hurtle snickered. I was in trouble.

"I-I was hungry?" I stammered.

"And of all things you had to eat that?" he rose an eyebrow.

"It's okay! Cheesecake is fattening, I'm just helping Aph."

"First you eat my cheesecake, then you imply that I'm fat?" she stood up from her chair, glaring me.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 25,100/50,000


	234. Stress

**Stress**  
POV: Adept

"Hey Cy, I need to talk to you about the—"

"I don't have time," she snapped.

My mouth dropped a little. Her behavior was unusual.

"But it's really impo—"

"I said I don't have time," she whipped around. Her hair was a little messy and she had bags under her eyes.

"Whoa are you oka—"

"I have three projects to do, two tests to study for and you want to bother me with whatever?!" she growled.

"Right, sorry, I'll let you do that," I said, leaving her room.

"Hey Adept," Aph greeted.

"I wouldn't go in there…"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 25,200/50,000


	235. Crying

**Crying**  
POV: Hurtle

"Hades, is there something wrong with the girls?" I asked him when I arrived downstairs.

"Why do you ask?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"I walked past their bedroom and I heard a lot of crying," I informed him.

"Maybe it's that time of the month," Adept shrugged.

"Nah. Aph had it last week."

Adept and Hades stared at me, wondering why I knew that.

"She just casually tells me," I answer their stares.

"Maybe we should check on them?" Hades suggested.

"Thanks for volunteering Hades," I grinned, giving him a pat on the back.

He sighed and left.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 25,300/50,000


	236. Cancer

**Cancer  
** POV: Hades

I knocked gently on the girls' door.

"Come in," Aph sobbed. Hurtle was right about them crying.

I opened the door and peered in.

"Oh hey Hades, did you want something?" Cyan asked.

They were both sitting on Cyan's bed with a laptop in front of them.

"Wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong," I told them.

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG," Aph cried.

"YEAH. JUST WHEN THEY FINALLY GO TOGETHER, SHE HAD TO GET CANCER," Cyan explained.

They were watching a drama.

 _That explains the crying_ …

"But you know it's common in those dramas…"

"That doesn't make it any better!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 25,400/50,000


	237. Frame

**Frame**  
POV: Keany

I glared at the frame on the wall.

"Keany… are you okay?" Aiden asked me.

"If you hate that picture so much, we can ask Turtle to remove it," Austin said.

I ignored them.

"Don't burn a hole into it," Aiden joked.

I walked up to it and examined it closer.

"Not a big TSM fan, eh?" Aiden tried guessing.

"Or maybe someone looks like one of her ex-boyfriends," said Austin.

I grasped both sides of the frame.

"She's going to destroy it," Austin gasped.

I shifted it slightly before releasing it.

"There, it's not crooked anymore," I said, satisfied.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 25,500/50,000


	238. Wasabi

**Wasabi**  
POV: Cyan

"I'll give you 10 € if you eat half that wasabi," Hurtle dared Adept.

"Easy," Adept smirked, picking it up with his chopsticks and sticking it in his mouth.

"But you don't even like wasabi…" I reminded him. His eyes widened when he realized he so easily took Hurtle's bet without thinking about it.

He started coughing.

"Idiot…" I sighed, handing him his tea. He took a big gulp, before coughing again.

"Cyan…" Aph looked worried, "the tea is still really hot."

This time my eyes widened when I realized why I did.

"SORRY!"

"Gosh they're both idiots," Hurtle laughed.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 25,600/50,000


	239. Damage

**Damage**  
POV: Adept

"I did more damage than you," Hurtle gloated.

I checked the damage charts and saw that he dealt 258 more damage than I did to champions.

"That's barely anything!" I argued.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not my fault I'm better than you."

"I got camped!"

"Your mid laner roamed bot and got a kill!" Hurtle shot back.

We started bickering some more when Aph interrupted us.

"I don't know why you guys are arguing when Hades did over 9000 more damage than you guys," she pointed.

"No one concentrated him!"

"His champion is OP!"

"More like you guys are useless."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 25,700/50,000


	240. Tibbers

**Tibbers**  
POV: Cyan

"I got a package?" I asked myself.

There was a box on my desk.

"Open it," Adept told me.

"Right," I muttered as I focused on opening the box. I peered in.

"TIBBERS!" I exclaimed, picking the bear up from the box.

"A little thanks for helping me with Calculus," Adept told me.

"Thanks," I said happily, pulling the bear close to my face to hide my blush.

"I'm going to name him Jae Seong," I announced.

"What are you talking about," Hurtle paused the video he was watching. "It already has a name."

"What?"

"His name is Tibbers, duh."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 25,800/50,000  
 **A/N:** Now both the girls have a plush c: Hunter and... Tibbers/Jae Seong?


	241. Awkward Encounter

**Awkward Encounter**  
POV: WildTurtle

"Oh Jason, hey."

I stopped examining the selection of meats in front of me to figure out who had called my name.

Standing there was Alex aka Xpecial aka my ex-husband.

"Oh, I haven't seen you since Christmas," I observed. After the divorce, he moved across town. I would see him whenever Hurtle transitioned between our houses. However recently, Hurtle stopped visiting to focus on school and LCS.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "Jasper hasn't visited in a while."

"Maybe during break," I suggested.

"That'd be nice," he nodded.

We both avoided eye contact.

"See you later?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 25,900/50,000


	242. Stubborn

**Stubborn**  
POV: Rekkles

"Maybe we should go to one of his games," Deft suggested to me.

I pursed my lips.

We were both hoping that Adept would follow our footsteps and become a Marksman, but instead he opted for the Mid lane.

We spent a lot of time training him and trying him out for teams, only for him to throw that all away.

We said he could be a Mid laner if he got his team to LCS—which he did, but it still didn't mean I liked it.

"Maybe," I responded.

It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,000/50,000


	243. Stitches

**Stitches  
** POV: Cyan

I stuck the needle through the fabric.

It was my first time sewing, and it was no easy task.

"What are you doing?" Adept asked.

"Ow!" I pricked my finger. I stuck the tip of my finger into my mouth and cleaned the drop of blood.

"You scared me," I pouted.

"Sorry Cy," he apologized, grabbing my hand to examine my finger.

I blushed at the closeness.

"I-it's fine," I stuttered, taking my hand away from him.

"I'm trying to sew a cosplay," I said honestly.

"Cosplay?" he seemed surprised.

"Just for events and stuffs," I explained.

"That'd be cute."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,100/50,000


	244. Shoelaces

**Shoelaces**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Aph wait—" Adept stopped me from walking.

"Hm?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Your shoelace is untied," he informed me.

Before I could look down, he was already kneeling in front of me, tying my shoelaces.

"I could do it myself," I was flustered by his sudden action.

"It's fine," he assured me.

"Thanks."

"Whoa whoa," Hurtle walked up to us.

"You need to ask for my blessing before you propose," he warned, crossing his arms.

"I'm not proposing!" Adept blushed.

"It's okay Hurtle, I wouldn't have said yes anyways," I teased.

"I wouldn't have proposed in the first place!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,200/50,000


	245. Contest

**Contest**  
POV: WildTurtle

"Alright. You guys have two hours to build your snowman," I instructed the kids.

They were all geared up and ready to build.

The contest was to help build their competitive nature.

"Aiden, Jeanne and Austin will be the judges," I motioned at the staff. They were all huddled together drinking hot chocolate.

"We'll come outside again in two hours," I told them. I saw the look in Hurtle's eyes.

"So play fair, no interference," I directed at him. He dropped the snowball he was holding behind his back.

"Hurtle!" Aph whacked his arm.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Let's begin."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,300/50,000


	246. Snowneko

**Snowneko**  
POV: Cyan

My snowman was a lot smaller compared to all the others.

After barely managing to roll a snowball that was the size of a large head, I decided to use that as my base.

There was no way I was going to roll a snowball larger than that—that stuff gets heavy!

I gave my small snowman snow cat ears and even a small snow tail.

 _I'll win with my creativity!_

There was no way someone had the same idea.

I wrapped its neck with my red scarf and made the whiskers out of twigs.

"All done," I smiled contently.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,400/50,000


	247. Snowclops

**Snowclops**  
POV: Hurtle

My snowman was going to be huge!

When everyone was already done rolling their base, I was still working on mine.

I pushed it around and around until it was 46cm.

"Hurtle, you still have to build the rest of the body," Aph called out.

"Just you wait!" I smirked.

I got Hades to help me lift up my second tier, and easily placed the third tier myself.

My snowclops was tall. I stuck a round coaster for its eye and gave it fangs.

I stuck the biggest branches in for his arms.

"Wow, scary," Aph commented.

"It looks awesome."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,500/50,000


	248. Snowman

**Snowman**  
POV: Hades

My snowman was a little shorter than Hurtle's.

Like Cyan, I gave my snowman pointy ears, but they weren't just any ear— they were part of his mask.

That's right. I was making a batman snowman.

Did that make it a snowbat? Or was it still technically just a snowman…

I contemplated over this as I outlined his mask with twigs so they'd be able to tell it apart.

Unfortunately I didn't have a batman cape, but I did drape a black blanket around its neck.

It was close enough.

Maybe I will have time to make his sidekick too

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,600/50,000.


	249. Snowqueen

**Snowqueen**  
POV: Aphrodite

My fingers were freezing.

In order to make the dress, I was using warm water to sculpt it.

Unfortunately that meant my mittens were wet.

But when I stepped back to examine my work, I decided it was worth it.

 _But my fingers are so cold!_

From far away, my snowqueen looked like a volcano with a small head.

I tied a scarf to cover her lack of a real neck and placed a tiara on her head.

Her face was made out of carefully placed sunflower seeds.

"You would make a princess," Hurtle taunted.

"She's a snow-QUEEN," I corrected.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,700/50,000


	250. Snowja

**Snowja**  
POV: Adept

I scanned the area around me, observing what kind of snowmen the team was making.

Cyan finished hers first, it was a cute cat.

"But my snowman will be the greatest," I grinned confidently.

As the team's Mid laner, I only felt it was appropriate to make a ninja.

I tied a black scarf around his mouth and another one just above his eyes to make a ninja mask.

I placed two long sticks behind its back to look like Shen's swords.

Finally, I decorated its torso with paper ninja stars.

My snowman looked like it was ready to kill.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,800/50,000


	251. Results

**Results**  
POV: Keany

When we walked outside to judge the snowman contest, the team was all done.

In fact, it looked like they were done a while ago.

They were currently engaging in a full out battle.

Adept and Hurtle had teamed up against Hades and the girls in a snowball fight.

"Should we interfere?" Austin asked. Aiden shrugged his shoulders.

"Well they did work hard…" Austin motioned at their snowmen.

"They're not bad," Aiden noted, "I'm surprised they're this creative."

"Me too," I agreed.

"So do we interrupt them?" Austin asked again.

"Nah. It's freezing out here, let's go inside," I ordered.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 26,900/50,000


	252. Bomb

**Bomb  
** POV: Hurtle

"Aph, there are three wires: red, black, and blue," I told her.

"Got it."

"Adept, in the keypad there's a star, a three with antennas, a C with a dot, and a smiley face," I continued on.

"Alright."

"Cyan are you ready with the maze?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, tell me what to do."

"Up three times," she instructed.

"Okay."

"Right one, down two," she continued.

"Uh huh."

"Left two—oh wait. Left three," she corrected herself, but it was too late.

"The bomb blew up," I groaned.

"Don't do it too fast!" she complained.

"Tell me the right instructions next time!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,000/50,000


	253. Hot Lava

**Hot Lava**  
POV: Hurtle

"Aph! You need to take this leap," I yelled out to her.

"I-I can't," she cried out, staring at the hot lava. "It's too far!"

"Don't worry! I'll catch you," I promised her.

"You better not let me fall!" she shouted before jumping.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"I made it!" she squealed, giving me a hug.

I grinned and let her go, "I knew it."

"What are you two doing?" Adept walked into the living room.

"NO ADEPT. YOU'RE IN THE HOT LAVA," I shouted.

"He died so young," Aph sniffed, wiping away her fake tears.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,100/50,000


	254. Bandage

**Bandage**  
POV: Hurtle

"Jasper…" I turned to see my best friend looking at me with worried eyes.

"I can explain!" I murmured, trying to cover my face with my hood.

She walked over to me and took off my hood. I didn't try to resist.

She sighed when she saw the cut on my cheek.

"You don't have to keep doing this," she told me, "in fact, I don't want you to keep getting hurt because of me," she mumbled as she reached into her bag.

She pulled out a bandage and stuck it on my face.

"We'll clean it later," she smiled.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,200/50,000


	255. Window

**Window**  
POV: Cyan

I heard a thud on my window.

That could be only one person.

"Azura!" Oliver called out.

"Hey Ollie," I greeted after I opened my window.

"I'm bored," he groaned. He had both elbows on his windowsill and rested his cheeks on his fists.

"I have to finish homework," I told him sadly.

He frowned, "You have piano lessons at 7?" he asked. He already knew the answer to that.

My schedule was the same every week.

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"You parents are too strict," he complained.

"You're one to talk," I giggled. He didn't deny it.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,300/50,000


	256. Flaws

**Flaws**  
POV: Cyan

I sat in my room in tears.

I was so embarrassed. I had my ballet recital tonight, and I accidentally slipped.

I ended up pushing another girl as I tried to catch my balance.

It resulted in her falling into another girl and soon there was two crying ballerinas on stage.

The first girl's mother yelled at me.

My parents defended me saying it was an accident, but I know next week in class I'll be known as the girl who ruined our recital.

"Azura!" Oliver called out.

I ignored him. I didn't want him to see me like this.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,400/50,000


	257. Zombies

**Zombies**  
POV: Hades

I read a lot of fiction.

This includes plotlines about zombie apocalypses (there's a lot of those).

But never in my life did I actually think I would see real zombies.

"I don't want to live anymore," Hurtle complained.

The bags under his eyes were almost the size of tea bags.

"Why did I listen to you," Aph groaned.

"I didn't think it would be this brutal!" he defended.

Aph who was sitting on the couch was now half on the floor.

"You guys look terrible," Cyan commented.

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"30 hours ago?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,500/50,000


	258. Piano

**Piano**  
POV: Cyan

"Hey Cy," Aph peered into our room.

I rose an eyebrow, she could just come in. This was her room too.

"What's up?" I asked when she stayed still.

She slowly shuffled through the door.

I could see something behind her back.

"I know this isn't as good as an actual one…" she trailed off as she revealed the keyboard.

My mouth dropped.

"Maybe you can play me a song?" she had a small smile on her face.

"I-I don't play just for anyone you know," I told her, crossing my arms.

Her face fell.

"But maybe just _one song_."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,600/50,000


	259. Swings

**Swings**  
POV: Adept

I sat on the swing next to Aph's.

She was already in the air.

"Just sitting there isn't going to make you move!" she called out when she came rushing past me.

I pushed myself backwards and let myself swing forward.

After a few seconds, she stopped and looked at me.

"You don't know how to swing, do you?" she asked me, eyes widened.

"It's not something I did as a child," I looked away to hide my embarrassed blush.

She grinned and got off her swing.

She pushed me.

"Wha—?"

"Geez you're heavy," she laughed.

"It's all muscle!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,700/50,000


	260. Light

**Light**  
POV: Cyan

"I'm so tired," I sighed, opening my bedroom door.

I crashed onto my bed in exhaustion.

I was half tempted to fall asleep in my leotard, but my lights were still on.

I got up to turn them off. As I walked across the room, I looked at my window.

On the other side, through the darkness, I could see light.

Ollie was there.

I watched his silhouette walk past his window.

Just then he opened his blinds and I quickly looked away.

"Azura!" he greeted.

"Hey," I smiled.

Suddenly I didn't feel that tired anymore.

"How was your class?

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,800/50,000


	261. Swimming

**Swimming**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Aph! Are you really going to read at the pool?" Cyan asked me.

I nodded my head before covering my face with my book.

"Hm. Now that you mention it, I've never gone swimming with her," Hurtle brought up.

Suddenly my book was no longer in my hands and I was being lifted.

"C'mon Aph, into the water you go," Adept grinned.

"No no no no!" I flailed.

"This is team bonding!" he reasoned, walking into the pool.

He stopped walking.

"Wait, can you even swim?" he finally deducted the reason for my reluctance.

I shook my head furiously.

"Oh…"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 27,900/50,000


	262. Trash

**Trash**  
POV: Aphrodite

' _Is this_ the _Doublelift?_ ' I asked when we got into champ select.

"Shut up Aph," my father told me over comms.

"You know you love the attention," I teased.

' _2 3 Bot_ ,' I typed.

My dad told me to stop duoing with Hurtle and to duo with a real AD carry.

Six minutes into the game and two deaths later…

' _Just kidding. This couldn't be the real Doublelift,_ ' I typed.

"Dad, some trash player is impersonating you."

' _Wow, toxic support, report,_ ' my dad responded.

"Something about playing with a real AD carry?" I smirked.

"They're obviously camping me!" he cried.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 28,000/50,000


	263. Camera

**Camera**  
POV: WildTurtle

I was given the task of taking pictures of the team during their scrims as requested by some of the parents.

The only problem was that the camera belonged to Hades, and he couldn't tell me how to work it during scrims.

I managed to turn it on, but the monitor was pitch black.

I fiddled with some of the buttons, but nothing changed.

I gazed through the viewfinder and yet again it was pitch black.

"Hey Turtle," Keany called out from across the room.

"The cap is still on," she informed me, pointing at it.

"Oh… I knew that."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 28,100/50,000


	264. Scents

**Scents  
** POV: Hades

Not many people know this, but I have a fairly sensitive nose.

It's the reason why I stray away from the perfume section in department stores—talk about senses overload (it gets really suffocating there).

It doesn't help that the guys smell like sweat and deodorant after their workouts (also why I don't like working out with them).

Otherwise they usually smelled like minty shampoo.

The girls on the other hand, they smell a lot better.

Aph smelled like sweet peaches and baked cookies.

Cyan smelled like raspberries and vanilla.

I don't even want to talk about how Turtle smells.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 28,200/50,000


	265. Known

**Known**  
POV: Adept

"Hey Hurtle, I have a question," I said randomly.

He was doing homework with Aph.

"What is it?"

"I was doing some research about our parents and their pro days," I started, "And isn't Xpecial known for the quote 'I like girls'?"

Hurtle looked a little surprised, "He was known for liking girls?" he laughed.

"Apparently so," I confirmed, showing him my screen.

"So your question is why he married Turtle?" Aph asked me. I nodded in affirmation.

"Love does mysterious things," she said.

"Or maybe they were both drunk," Hurtle suggested.

"Hurtle!" Aph hit him.

"What? He likes girls!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 28,300/50,000


	266. Muddy

**Muddy**  
POV: Aphrodite

Adept and Hurtle walked into the house, covered in mud.

"Were you guys wrestling in the mud?" I asked them. They had just come back from their workout.

"Adept pushed me," Hurtle pouted.

"Did not! You slipped!" Adept defended himself, "And then you dragged me down with you!"

It was an odd sight to see them panting, covered in mud and arguing.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" I asked them.

Adept nodded. I rose an eyebrow, and my best friend realized I was making assumptions in my head.

"No Aph, just no. Stop," he groaned.

I waggled my eyebrows.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 28,400/50,000


	267. Change

**Change**  
POV: Adept

I watched as the girls started laughing together after Hurtle did something stupid.

Cyan was laughing at Hurtle while Aph was laughing because she felt sorry for him.

Although Cyan and Hurtle still didn't get along that well, I was amazed by her growth.

I had to admit Cyan always appeared stuck up to others.

She was just terrible at making friends. She never gave people a chance (until Hades—there's nothing to hate about that guy).

Yet now here she was, finally friends with Aph (her first girl friend in forever) and finally tolerating Hurtle (for the most part).

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 28,500/50,000


	268. Telepathic

**Telepathic**  
POV: Adept

Sometimes it was awkward sitting in between Aph and Hurtle.

Sometimes it felt like they were secretly judging me—that even though it was silent, they were still talking about me telepathically.

At first I thought it was unusual that most of the bot lane talking was informing us of what was going on.

They rarely talked about engaging and just seemed to know what each other wanted to do.

But when Aph started giggling next to me, I _knew_ they were communicating to each other although I was between them.

"Aph don't be rude," Hurtle said, confirming their conversation.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 28,600/50,000


	269. Tag

**Tag  
** POV: Hades

I saw the spark in her eyes when two kids ran past us during one of our walks.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" the guy yelled, running away from the girl.

Aph stopped walking and followed them with her eyes.

I stopped and observed her. There was a big smile on her face.

"Did you want to join them?" I asked her.

"Oh, no," she blushed, covering her face with her hands.

"I was just reminiscing," she confessed.

"I'm guessing you and Hurtle played a lot of tag when you guys were younger?" I guessed.

"He could never catch me," she giggled.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 28,700/50,000


	270. Bird

**Bird**  
POV: Adept

She was like a caged up bird.

All she ever wanted was to be free.

Instead her wings stayed by her side.

Her only exit was her window.

As she grew older, her wings slowly opened.

But she was scared, she didn't want to fly—no, she didn't know how to.

She was caged up for so long that she couldn't remember the taste of freedom.

Then one day, she couldn't take it anymore.

She took the leap and finally, she spread those wings.

And since that day, she took the leap over and over again.

She never looked back.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 28,800/50,000


	271. Burnt Out & AN

**A/N:** I'm going to start this drabble chapter with an author's note. Like the title of this drabble says, I'm burnt out. I realized that it's hard to think of so many different or interesting topics to write about without going into full-on story mode. I tried thinking about it from a pro's perspective, but after realizing that it's the off season and some of them are streaming for 12 hours straight... there really isn't much going on. I tried using the idea that the team is still in school as an advantage, but let's be real, there's only so many chapters I can write about Chemistry being a pain or Adept needing Calculus tutoring...

I'll get this out there: I'm determined to finish the 50k for NaNoWriMo. However, at this point I'm about 21k words away from completing it. So in order to stop myself from going insane I'm going to stop writing 100-Word Drabbles. Instead I'm going to be writing 200-Word Drabbles (Double Drabbles) and 300-Word Drabbles (Triple Drabbles) for the most part. I'll occasionally throw in a 500-Word Drabble (maybe every 20 or so) and I'll keep the 1000-Word chapters at every 100 chapters.

Thanks for everyone who has supported my drabbling! It's always exciting to get a new review. As for everyone wondering about whether or not I'm going to continue Accepting Destiny, I decided that I'm going to do a rewrite. I haven't read that fanfic in such a long time, and after writing the drabbles, I have a better idea on the characterization and the plot. This probably won't happen until next year because once again, I'm burnt out from all this writing.

 **TL;DR** I'm feeling burnt out. Want to finish NaNoWriMo. Too hard to write about so many different topics and still make it interesting. Going to start writing 200, 300, 500 word drabbles. Accepting Destiny rewrite next year. Thanks for the support xo

* * *

 **Burnt Out**  
POV: Cyan

Adept has been my friend and neighbor for as long as I could remember.

Because our parents were good friends in their professional days, we spent a lot of time at each other's house. For the longest time, we were stuck together like glue. I was happy. As long as I had Adept, I didn't need any other friends. Besides, the girls at ballet class were snobby.

When we were six, Adept went to a LCS match with his parents. I couldn't go because I had caught a cold, but I remember him coming home super excited. That was the first time he mentioned wanting to go pro when he grew up. I thought he was kidding, because let's be honest, as a six year old he sucked at the game.

When we were fourteen, Adept began training with his parents. They taught him a lot of what he knows, but the rest he figured out by watching streamers and matches. When I saw that he had improved a lot that was when I started trying as well.

Adept had talked about us being on the same team for the longest time. When my parents finally realized I was thinking about going pro, they lightened up my schedule. I quit ballet after nine years.

Now finally after all these years, we were on the same team. It was great. We were friends, teammates and housemates. But after a few months, I started feeling the feeling I had when I was younger and on a full schedule: I was feeling burnt out. Not only did we have scrims almost every day, but we had school on top of that. We spent all our time studying and playing solo queue.

Maybe things will get better after graduation… I could only hope so.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 29,100/50,000


	272. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**  
POV: Hurtle

"30, 29, 28…" Aph counted down as I ran to hide.

There wasn't many places for me to hide in our gaming house, but I was going to make sure she didn't find me. After she came back from her walk with Hades, she was feeling really nostalgic. She practically begged me to play hide and seek with her (we were practically adults playing a child's game).

I walked into Adept's and Hades's room.

"Hey Hurtle—" Adept greeted.

"No time, hiding in your closet, if Aph asks, I was never here," I told them before rushing into their closet.

"Okay…" Adept gave me a strange look.

"Aph wanted to play, don't ask me," I told him. I closed the door and hid myself behind a couple of boxes from move-in and clothes.

It was dark, the only light came from the crack under the door.

I heard a knock.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but have you seen Hurtle?" Aph asked. I held my breath and listened carefully just in case one of the guys ratted me out.

"Nope," Adept answered. _Thank you_.

"I think I heard someone running past our door?" Hades told her. I grinned, Hades was the best.

"Ah okay," Aph said before closing their door. She was never going to find me now.

I don't remember how long I was in the closet for, but I do remember getting drowsy. So when I woke up, still in their closet, I was confused. Why hasn't Aph found me yet?

I got out of the closet. Adept looked at me. Hades was gone.

"Oh. I forgot you were in there," Adept said, covering his surprise.

"Did Aph come back?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said she gave up."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I forgot you were there…"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 29,400/50,000


	273. Teasing

**Teasing**  
POV: Aphrodite

We were having a team discussion about the two teams we were facing next week. It was important because we were facing Origen—the team that Cyan's dad founded. He was no longer the owner, we were still determined to win… except we've been talking for almost three hours.

Aiden had to leave for an appointment, so we were left with our two analysts.

I could tell that everyone was starting to get a bit bored, but they kept talking and going over things with us.

I nudged Hurtle and gave him a knowing look. He nodded once he understood what I wanted to do.

"Do you guys have anything to say?" Keany asked us. I rose my hand as if we were in school.

"Yes Aph?" she called on me.

"I think you and Austin should date," I said. I felt the looks of my teammates as they wondered why I said that.

Keany blushed and Austin looked away. "Aph, we're not here to talk about my love life—"

"I agree," Hurtle nodded his head frantically.

"You two work so well together, and didn't you just break up with your other boyfriend?" I continued with the plan.

"APH!" Keany flustered.

"You broke up with him?" Austin asked.

"AUSTIN!" Keany glared at him, he shut his mouth.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me the thought never crossed your mind," I teased.

"You're one to talk, you're so romantically dense," Cyan muttered under her breath. I ignored my roommate and continued to pester our analysts.

"Austin, you should ask her," Hurtle encouraged, waggling his eyebrows.

"Alright, let's take a break from this," Keany announced, unwilling to continue this discussion, "Apparently we need time to clear our minds," she sent me a glare. I gave her an innocent smile.

"FREEDOM!" Hurtle shouted.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 29,700/50,000


	274. Neighbor

**Neighbor**  
POV: Hunter

Recently I got a new neighbor.

I'm not sure what he is, but his eyes are funny! One of them is a round looking thing while his other one is a big 'X'.

He sits on Cyan's bed all day staring at the ceiling, but today he's looking at me!

After a few hours of contemplating, I decided I was going to say hi.

' _Hi over there!'_ I called out.

 _'You can talk?!'_ he responded.

' _Of course I can! My name is Hunter. I'm a Poro,'_ I introduced myself.

' _I'm Jae Seong and I'm a Tibbers,'_ he informed me.

' _Nice to meet you! I've been here for a while,'_ I bragged, _'So if you need any help, let me know.'_

 _'Finally someone to answer my questions,'_ he replied in relief, _'Why does Cyan throw me off her bed? The floor is so cold._ '

' _Ah. I'm an expert on that!_ ' I said proudly, _'Aph does it to me all the time. So in the daytime we own the bed, but at night the bed is theirs so they kick us off!'_

 _'That makes sense, but can't they put us somewhere warm and not on the hard floor?'_ Jae Seong asked.

 _'According to Hurtle, it's because the girls are lazy, whatever that means,'_ I stated. Jae Seong shrugged, he didn't know the meaning either.

' _Who is Hurtle?_ ' Jae Seong continued to ask questions.

 _'Hurtle is the best! He takes me on a lot of field trips and lets me fly!_ ' I said excitedly. _'Aph is boring, she doesn't like it when I go flying._ '

' _What's flying?_ '

 _'It's when you're not touching anything!_ '

' _Wow. That's so cool. Do you think Hurtle will let me fly too?_ ' Jae Seong asked excitedly.

 _'I'm sure if you ask him nicely then he'll take you flying too!_ '

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 30,000/50,000


	275. Poison Ivy

**Poison Ivy**  
POV: Adept

"Let's cut through here!" I suggested to the team. We were all hiking together as a form of team bonding.

"I don't want to stray off the path…" Aph said worriedly.

"I'll stay with her," Hades offered.

"Me too," Cyan said, "I don't want to step on something I can't see."

"I'll go with you," Hurtle said, following me. I grinned. I could always count on Hurtle to take the more reckless route with me. Everyone else was too safe.

"See you guys on the other side!" I waved as Hurtle and I headed off.

"Be safe!" Aph called out before the trio moved on.

"Tch. They're no fun," Hurtle stuck his tongue out.

"Tell me about it," I agreed. We trekked through the foliage, chatting about random things.

"I see the path ahead!" Hurtle called out and began running.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, running after him. Once we reached the path, we found a rock to sit on while we waited for the others.

After a while, I started to itch.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" Cyan asked when they finally arrived.

"Forever," Hurtle exaggerated. Cyan rolled her eyes.

"Not too long," I told her honestly.

"Why are your legs so red?" Aph asked. I looked down and saw that both Hurtle and I had been scratching our legs.

His eyes widened when he saw it too. "I was feeling itchy," he told Aph.

"Did you guys walk through there?" Hades asked, pointing at the foliage we were running through earlier.

I nodded, "Yeah we were."

"You guys were walking through poison ivy," he announced. I felt my eye twitch.

"Stop scratching!" Aph yelled, swatting our hands away.

"Great. Just great. This is what I get for listening to this idiot," Hurtle groaned.

"You're an idiot too!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 30,300/50,000

 **A/N:** He doesn't deny it c:


	276. Bridge

**Bridge**  
POV: Cyan

My eyes were fixated on the scenery in front of me. There were a lot of buildings, the skies were grey, but off in a distance you could see some trees.

I almost forgot that Hades was with me. I decided to join him on his daily walk when Aph couldn't make it. She had an assignment to do with Hurtle.

If there was something I noticed, it was that Hades didn't make much conversation. I always knew he was a quiet person, but when I went on this walk with him, I didn't think it'd be this quiet. I had tried to strike up a few conversations with him on the way to this bridge, but they were always short.

"It's really pretty," I said aloud. He turned his gaze to me and nodded.

"The last time I went here it was raining," he told me.

"You and Aph walked here in the rain?" I exclaimed. He nodded again.

"She said she wanted to show me something," he explained. "Hurtle and she would walk past here occasionally when either of them needed some time away."

"Geez, those two really do a lot together," I muttered under my breath. Hades heard me and bobbed his head once more.

"They've both been through each other's ups and downs."

"So why doesn't Hurtle go on walks with her anymore?" I asked curiously. If I remembered correctly, it used to be the two of them.

"Hurtle has been spending a lot of time working out with Adept…" he trailed off hesitantly, "he passed on the job to me."

Hades looked a little uneasy when he said that, but I didn't ask.

"Ah well. She's missing out," I smiled, changing the subject. "Thanks for taking me here!"

A rare smile formed on his face.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 30,600/50,000

Oceanbourne | Those are good ideas, thanks! I'm terrible when it comes to names, but I should probably make up a few more teams. I don't have a problem with writing long chapters x_x I just have a problem with writing so many different ideas in 100 words. Last year on the last day of NaNoWriMo, I managed to write 15k words :p but that's 150 different drabbles. It would take me a couple of months to finish at my current pace.

Poro Girl | Sorry! Since it's the holidays I've been a little lazy :P I've been writing drabbles, just not posting them. All my siblings are home so I've been spending more time with them and playing League. I've also been pretty burnt out as you can tell by the A/N in chapter 271, but after the changes, I'm feeling better!


	277. Defeat

**Defeat**  
POV: Adept

We watched our base get torn apart.

There was nothing we could do. It started with one inhibitor tower, and soon all of them were gone.

We were out-rotated, we were out-classed by my dad's former team: Fnatic.

It was the first time we faced a team that seemed to know all of our weaknesses.

All our lanes were either even or losing. Cyan was behind from a surprising jungle invade. All of those things combined snowballed the game out of control.

Hurtle was only at two items when they reached our inhibitors. Aph couldn't even finish her gold item.

"Should we surrender?" I asked the team. It had gone quiet for the past five minutes—the worst thing that could have happened. The silence was never good.

After no one responded, I put up the surrender vote. There were two immediate yeses.

"I hate giving up," Hurtle gritted his teeth. He was a stubborn one.

"The only way for us to come back is if the enemy team all of a sudden turned into puppies or loss all their brain cells," Aph told him.

"A loss will be good for us," Hades commented.

"Yeah, we're going to have a lot to review," I agreed.

"I'm not pressing the button, but if you guys want to surrender, go ahead," Hurtle said. Immediately the last green box needed was lit up.

The screen moved and our nexus blew up.

There was loud cheering around us. Fnatic were the crowd favorite.

"Good work team," I said, trying to boost the morale. "We did our best, but this only means we have a lot to improve on."

The lost was good for us. We were getting cocky after our first two wins.

We all stood up to shake the hands of our opponents.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 30,900/50,000


	278. Ruined

**Ruined**  
POV: Hurtle

Tonight we had the worse idea in history: board game night.

Not because board games aren't fun, but because they ruin friendships.

"Why won't you trade with me?!" Cyan complained when Aph refused to trade her a wheat for a stone.

"You have two more victory points!" Aph pointed out.

"But Hades has one more than you!" Cyan growled.

"You still have more than him!" Aph didn't back down. Cyan crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why don't you trade with Cy—" Hades started.

"No," Aph immediately shut him down. She took the card from his hand, and gave him hers. Adept and I exchanged worried looks. We thought we were the competitive ones. We never pictured the girls fighting.

I rolled the dice when Aph ended her turn: seven.

"Dammit," Adept groaned. He had to get rid of four cards. I moved the robber on the '8' tile. "AND you block my resource?!" he complained.

"Tough love," I smirked, motioning for him to bring his cards closer. He fanned them out reluctantly and glared when I plucked a card from his hand. "Oh thanks," I grinned. I needed the wood to make another house. I took the cards out of my hands and traded them for the structure.

"Now Hurtle has the same amount of victory points as me!" Cyan raged, still upset that Aph didn't trade with her.

"Well you both still have two more victory points than me!" Aph countered.

"Then maybe you should get more points!" Cyan argued.

"Exactly why I'm not helping you!"

I ended my turn and Hades rolled the dice. He was relatively quiet during the whole game.

"Does anyone want to trade a sheep for a whea—"

"ME!" Cyan and Aph shouted unanimously. They both glared at each other.

Friendships ruined.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 31,200/50,000


	279. Swift

**Swift**  
POV: Hurtle

The music was loud.

Aph was blasting Taylor Swift. I curse the day my dad (Xpecial) introduced Aph to her.

I should have hid all the CDs when my dad told me to give them to her.

"What are they listening to?" Adept asked me. We heard thuds coming from the ceiling.

"Are they having a riot up there?!" he questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Should we make sure they're okay?" Hades suggested.

"Well they're definitely not watching a drama," Adept referenced to the one time I heard the girls sobbing their eyes out.

"Not me!" Adept and I yelled out. Hades sighed when he was relegated to checking up on them.

"Why don't we just all go," Adept said. I could hear the reluctance in his voice.

"Fine," I pursed my lips.

We made our way upstairs. As we neared the girls' room, the music got louder.

 _"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING 22!"_

"But they're not 22," Adept commented. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a song," I told him. We all stood in front of their door, unsure of what to do.

After a few moments of hesitation, I decided to take charge. I pushed open their door.

In sight in front of us was one I never thought we'd see.

They were jumping on their beds, holding their hairbrushes close to their face.

They didn't notice us.

I examined their room and spotted the source.

On the floor was a lot of wrappers. The girls were on a sugar high.

"I knew Aph was eating too many sweets," Adept accused.

"I'm sure Cyan ate most of those," I clicked my tongue.

Finally Aph noticed us. She stopped jumping. Cyan stopped when she did and followed Aph's gaze.

Her eyes widened when she saw us.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 31,500/50,000

 **A/N:** How embarrassing.

Disclaimer: I don't own '22', it belongs to Taylor Swift.


	280. Protective

**Protective**  
POV: Adept

It might not seem like it at times, but when it comes to Cyan, I'm extremely overprotective. She's a delicate person (although she may not seem like it). She likes to act tough, but I know deep down she's fragile.

It all started when I heard her crying in her room. Cyan always answers my calls—except for when she's crying. At first I thought it was a coincidence, but it became a pattern.

I've always tried to make her days better by talking about random topics whenever she came home from her lessons. I begged my parents to take her along with us whenever we went out. Sometimes it would work, but other times her parents would say she was too busy. But the times she did come with us, there was always a smile on her face. It was a smile I thought I had to protect.

Part of the reason I decided to form a team rather than join one was to make sure I was with her. It was her opportunity to make other friends. I was selective in the process. I knew Hades was a good guy from school. I hate to admit it, but he's ten times more mature than I am. I knew he'd be able to keep our team together. He was the strong foundation that we needed.

Aph and Hurtle were by chance. They were just players we met in a random normals one day. After laning with Aph, I saw she was self-sacrificing. She was never greedy, and always made sure she used everything to get me out alive, even if it meant her dying for my stupid mistake. Her playstyle fitted her personality really well.

Hurtle was different. After a few Skype calls, I realized how close him and Aph were. Their friendship was a lot different from mine and Cyan's. We had a lot of friendly banter on League and got pretty close unknowingly to the others. Hurtle was stupid—in a good way. While Cyan put up her tough appearance, Hurtle was actually tough. He was reckless. He was a decisive playmaker. There was almost no hesitation on his part.

These were all characteristics I wanted Cyan to be around. It was very easy to find a team with high mechanical players, but it was harder to find a team that was like a second family.

It was also amusing to see Cyan and Hurtle bicker. He never spoiled her. She never got her way with him.

I had doubts in the beginning of the team making, but after moving in together and watching Cyan grow—I knew it was worth it. Her parents have even commented on her change. Cyan was finally enjoying life. I knew soon enough that the smile I thought I had to protect wouldn't need my protection anymore. I can only hope that one day she realizes it.

The last thing I would want is for her to be dependent on me.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 32,000/50,000


	281. Streaming

**Streaming  
** POV: Aphrodite

"H-hello?" I tested my mic.

After a lot of nagging, I finally decided to start streaming.

' _Hi!_ ' a message popped up in my chat.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. "I'm still figuring out everything," I warned my viewer.

"Aph, where's your cam?" Hurtle asked from beside me.

"Oh… I didn't think about using a cam," I confessed. To be honest it felt weird having a bunch of people watch me while I couldn't see any of them.

"Don't worry! I'll set it up for you," Hurtle offered, pushing my chair aside. He was too lazy to stand up and rolled his chair over to my desk. After a few clicks, the camera turned on.

"There," he grinned.

 _'HURTLE!'_ chat spammed. I already had a few viewers.

"Did you advertise your stream?" Hurtle asked me.

I shook my head, "Did I have to?"

My best friend sighed at me, "Aph, you're such a noob at this."

"You're the one who wanted me to stream!" I whacked his arm.

"DO YOU SEE THIS TWITCH CHAT? SHE ABUSES ME!" he cried.

I narrowed my eyes. "Hold on, I'm muting my mic," I muted it.

Hurtle made dramatic hand signals to make it seem like he was in danger.

"They're going to think I'm so abusive," I exaggerated my pronunciation to make it seem like I was yelling at him.

"Gives you a surprising persona," Hurtle responded. His playful tone of voice did not match the scared look on his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back to his desk.

"Have fun streaming!" he grinned.

"Sorry about that," I said as soon as I unmuted my mic.

"Oh you should mod me," Hurtle said as an afterthought.

I clicked my tongue and gave him a look.

"Hey Cyan, want to be my mod?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 32,300/50,000


	282. Riot

**Riot**  
POV: Adept

"Wow, this is the Riot HQ," Cyan said in amazement. I had been here once when I was younger, but I could hardly remember it.

We were invited over to do some interviews. It was probably going to be about our expectations and how it felt to be in the shadow of our parents. Then we'd tell them "how we wanted to overcome it and make our own legacy." Something cheesy like that.

"Look there's a statue of Faker!" Aph pointed out once we got to the main lobby. Faker was the greatest mid laner to ever live, and my biggest role model. He has five World Championships under his belt.

"Wow," I gawked as I walked up to the statue. I reached out to touch it when Hurtle smacked my hand away. "What?" I glared.

"You can't touch a God," Hurtle smirked at me.

"But you can take a picture with one," Keany suggested. She was our team mom today.

"Everyone get in!" she said, pulling out her phone. "Pretend that you guys like each other and smile!"

Her shutter went off. "Aw you guys look so cute," she teased, showing us the picture. Everyone was smiling normally except Hurtle. He had his chin held up high and wore a cocky smirk.

"Alright, enough pictures. We need to get you guys to your appointments," she ushered us to the front desk to check in. The receptionist was probably used to people gathering in front of the statue for pictures.

"Hi, we're here for the Calculated Gaming interview session," I informed her.

"Just write your name here and we'll get you visitor tags soon," she told us. "We're going to need to take a picture for identification."

"This is a lot of work," Hurtle muttered. "You'd think they'd recognize us!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 32,600/50,000


	283. Before

**Before**  
POV: Hades

"He was a trouble child when he was younger."

That voice was familiar, but I couldn't think of a reason for him to be visiting.

"Hey, isn't that your father?" Adept asked. We were home from school.

"It sounds like it…" I mumbled, taking off my shoes and scurrying to the living room. In the living room was Turtle, Hurtle, Aph and my father, Hai.

"Really?" Aph gasped, her hand partially covering her mouth.

"You're kidding," Hurtle grinned.

"Nope," Hai shook his head. He had a big grin on his face.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Oh hey son," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to visit Jason," he patted Turtle's back. "Anyways back to the story…"

My eyes widened. He couldn't be possibly talking about me as a child?

"Dimitri was a quiet child who only read or played video games," Hai continued. Before I realized it, Cyan and Adept both claimed a spot on the couch and was listening in on the story.

"At the time, he didn't know I was a former professional. We did so much moving that he once asked if we were part of a traveling circus!" Hai laughed. Everyone in the room laughed as well.

I covered my face with my hands. Did he come here to embarrass me?

"Once he wouldn't come down for dinner so I challenged him to a 1v1," Hai went on.

"Dad…" I groaned. These were memories I wanted to forget. "That was almost a decade ago!"

My father ignored me. "Of course I won. He didn't even know that I played the game. He just thought I was a big C9 supporter," Hai chuckled.

"Wow," Hurtle smirked.

My dad opened his mouth and I rushed over.

"Isn't it time for you to go home?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 32,900/50,000


	284. Abuse

**Abuse**  
POV: Aphrodite

"Aph…" Adept called out.

"What's up?" I asked as I locked in my champion.

"Why is my chat telling me to tell you to play solo queue?" he asked me.

"Because I'm not playing solo queue?" I stated the obvious.

"They're wondering… Aph. Why are you streaming Twisted Treeline?"

"Because they're viewer games!" I exclaimed.

"No one plays Twisted Treeline with their viewers."

"Well I do," I held my chin up high and crossed my arms.

"Aph is just abusing the fact that she's popular to get people to play Twisted Treeline with her," Hurtle explained as he walked into the room. "She's been doing this for the past couple of days."

"It's not my fault if my viewers want to play it with me," I stuck my tongue out at my best friend.

"No one wants to play Twisted Treeline, they just want to play with you," Hurtle leaned over my shoulder and waved to my viewers. "Isn't that right?" he asked my chat.

I had mixed results as some sided with Hurtle, while some sided with me.

"You guys can be honest," Hurtle told them, "Hold on I'll make a poll…"

"Go away," I pushed him back to his desk. "Stop bothering my viewers!" I scowled.

"You guys don't mind playing Twisted Treeline with me, right?" I whimpered. The chat started spamming about how they all wanted to play with me.

"Wow, manipulating your viewers," Hurtle grinned.

"I'm demodding you!" I threatened.

"Wow Aph. I never knew you were like that," Adept teased.

"And you too!" I cried. I ignored them after that.

"Sorry guys. I'll focus on the game so we can all have a good experience," I told them. "The guys like to bully me. Do you see all the abuse I get?"

"Don't say that!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 33,200/50,000


	285. Asleep

**Asleep**  
POV: Cyan

"Psst. Hey Aph," I whispered to her.

"Why are we whispering?" she asked quietly.

I nudged my head towards the guys. All the guys were napping on the living room couches. We were on our way to the kitchen for another baking lesson. I have improved a lot since the last time!

"Aw, they're so cute," Aph giggled, pulling out her phone to snap a few pictures. Probably blackmail for whenever Hurtle did something wrong.

"Want to make them even cuter?" I grinned mischievously. She rose an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Be right back," I said before rushing upstairs to our bedroom. I went into the bathroom and grabbed all of my makeup products. When I went back downstairs, Aph's eyes widened as she saw my plan.

"It's my turn to teach you something," I told her. Aph's makeup skills were… terrible.

"Sounds fun," she nodded and we quietly walked towards the boys. We couldn't talk when we were next to them, but I taught her with hand motions.

Aph gave Hurtle a shimmery purple eyeshadow while I gave Adept a navy blue and Hades a bright pink.

Adept moved his hand and we both looked at each other, wondering if he was going to wake up. Luckily for us, his hand just fell off the couch and was now hanging in the air. I let out a sigh of relief.

I showed Aph how to apply eyeliner. She gave Hurtle a really thick wing which she ended up turning into a large swirl on his face.

I was impressed by her creativity. I almost forgot that we didn't have to apply everything correctly. I took out my bright red lipstick and gave Adept a big heart on his right cheek.

Soon enough we gave up on making them pretty and started drawing on their faces. We didn't do much to Hades because we weren't sure if he was a heavy sleeper like the other guys.

When we were done, Hurtle had a Harry Potter scar on his forehead, a pink mustache and stitches on the side of his face.

Adept had a black eye, purple lipstick and the Japan flag on his forehead.

Hades didn't have much but we did make it snow on his face with a lot of shimmery white powder.

I signaled Aph to leave the room and we tiptoed out.

"Let's bake cookies," she whispered. I nodded in agreement. The guys were in for a surprise when they woke up.

About twenty minutes later, Adept stumbled into the kitchen, "Smells good," he complimented. Hurtle came in after, rubbing his eyes.

"Wait… why is there purple powder on my hands." He had rubbed his eyeshadow.

Adept burst out in laughter when he saw Hurtle. "Look at your face!"

"Look at mine? Look at yours!" Hurtle laughed, pointing. Adept widened his eyes when he realized he too had make up on his face.

"Sugar cookies?" I offered innocently, holding out the tray.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 33,700/50,000


	286. Date

**Date**  
POV: Cyan

After my drunk breakdown in his apartment, I was too embarrassed to talk to him.

When he didn't message me after, I was scared that he was too weirded out by me.

But after a few days, I got a message on my phone. It was from _him_.

' _How are you feeling?'_ he asked.

' _Good, thank you. Sorry for about what happened…_ ' I replied.

' _No problem. I'm glad you could depend on me.'_

I stared at his message and felt a blush creep up on my face when I realized what he said was true. There were so many other people I could go to, but in the end I chose him of all people.

I didn't know how to respond, but at the same time I didn't have to because another message appeared.

' _I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner_ ,' it wrote.

"Is he asking me out on a date?" I asked aloud. After I cried my heart out in front of him over the man who didn't love me? He was crazy, yet…

' _I would love to_ ,' I responded.

 _'Great! I'll pick you up at 19:30?_ '

' _Yes, see you then!_ ' I smiled. ' _Oh wait. What should I wear?_ ' I asked. If we were going out, I had to dress appropriately.

 _'Anything looks good on you,'_ he flirted. I groaned. My face was probably bright red right now.

 _'I know I do, but that's not what I meant!_ ' Two could play at that game.

 _'I'm thinking homemade ravioli and a movie?_ '

So we were going to his house.

 _'I can just drive to your place…_ ' I told him.

 _'Oh right. You do know where I live,'_ he joked. ' _Then be here at 19:30 and bring the wine you were drinking!'_

' _See you in a few._ '

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 34,000/50,000


	287. Desk

**Desk**  
POV: Aphrodite

"And here joining us today is Stella 'Aphrodite' Black!" the head host introduced me. I smiled and waved at the camera.

"How does it feel to be on the desk?" he asked me.

"You're going to regret having me here," I told him honestly. The other desk members laughed.

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"I wasn't always like this, but after being on Calculated Gaming for long, I've become a lot more blunt and sarcastic," I explained, "So sorry if I say something offensive."

"So you take after your father?" he continued with the questions. I laughed.

"My trash talking is a lot better," I teased, "and my trophy case is a lot fuller."

"Ouch."

"Sorry Dad. I love you," I apologized. He was probably watching the stream. "Just you wait, we're going to go on a break and I'm going to have a text from him saying I'm grounded or something," I giggled.

"Can he still do that?" one of the other desk members asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Be good to your parents, kids. If you don't want them showing up at your doorstep to punish you in your own home."

"Ah yes. Be good to them," the host agreed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Ah! Just in time. I think he just texted me," I announced, pulling out my phone. "Yep."

"Read it out!" one of the members shouted.

"Let's see… it says…" All the members looked at me expectantly, "He knows where I live and that my trash talking will always be subpar to his."

Everyone exploded in laughter.

"Alright alright, enough about that. We have to talk about the teams playing here today!" the host changed the subject.

"Told you that you'd regret inviting me here," I gave him a knowing look.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 34,300/50,000


	288. Airplane

**Airplane  
** POV: Adept

We were all flying over to Korea for a boot camp. We were invited by some of Turtle's old friends to stay with them.

Turtle, Hurtle and Aph were all sitting in a row together, while I was sitting with Cyan and Hades. Our staff members were also with us.

Out of all of us, there was no one more excited to go to Korea than Cyan. Aside from Hades who has actually lived in Korea, and Hurtle and Aph who've been there before—Cyan was pretty much our Korean expert.

She was already naming off all the things we had to eat. It was amusing since she was the only one of us who wasn't part Asian. Hades and I even had a Korean parent, yet I didn't know half the things she named.

"I can't wait to try the Jjajangmyeon!" she added to her list of things to try.

"I know a pretty good place for it," Hades told her.

"Hades. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she asked him. He looked flustered by her question.

"Guys, we're not going to Korea to eat," Aiden reminded us.

"Oh don't ruin our fun," Cyan complained.

"The kids aren't going to eat, but I am," Keany grinned. Aiden gave her a look, but Keany wasn't intimidated.

"Our sponsors aren't giving us money to hangout!" Aiden argued.

"Oh yeah! We'll see Lust," Hurtle said to Aph.

"Oh, I wonder how he is."

"Who's Lust?" I asked immediately. I could hear Aiden sighing in the back, giving up on changing our minds.

"Aph's boyfriend," Hurtle responded just as immediate. I opened my mouth, but was cut off by Aph.

"No he's not!" Aph smacked Hurtle.

"Not yet," Hurtle continued to tease.

"Not funny," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 34,600/50,000


	289. Korea

**Korea**  
POV: Hurtle

"Welcome to our home," Bjergsen opened the door to the home he shared with Lustboy. Yeah that's right. We were staying with _the_ Bjergsen and Lustboy for two weeks.

"Thanks again for letting them stay here," Turtle thanked.

"Of course. Now we can leak your strats to Jang Ho," Bjergsen joked.

"Alright kids, time to leave—" Turtle made a 180 turn to leave.

"Kidding, kidding," Bjergsen pulled Turtle's arm and dragged him into the house.

"Is he going to visit us?" Aph asked hopefully.

Lustboy shrugged his shoulders, "We didn't tell him."

"I just did," I grinned, holding up my phone to show them proof.

Lust responded almost immediately.

 _'WHY AM I HEARING THIS FROM YOU?'_ the message screamed.

"That boy…" Lustboy shook his head.

"Hurtle, you can take Jang Ho's room," Bjergsen instructed as he showed us around. "The girls can share the guest bedroom," he pointed to a door down the hallway. "And the other guys can make themselves comfy on the couches..."

"And Jason can sleep with me and Lust," Bjergsen waggled his eyebrows.

"But Jason talks in his sleep," Lustboy said from experience.

"Can confirm," I acknowledged that statement to be true.

"I'm staying at a hotel with our staff," Turtle informed us.

"Are we here to babysit your kids?" Bjergsen gasped.

"Yes!" Turtle exasperated, "I'm so glad you volunteered."

"We didn't—" Lustboy was cut off.

"Do you know how tiring it is to have five kids? FIVE? Especially as a single father?!" Turtle said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad. All you do is cook us dinner and technically I'm your only child."

"Shhh," my dad shushed me. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Have fun with Uncle Berger and Lusty!" he said before making his exit.

"What are those nicknames?" Bjergsen asked Lustboy.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 34,900/50,000


	290. Switch

**Switch**  
POV: Adept

We were all queued up for a normals draft game. Occasionally we played normals to try out weird picks or to see what weird picks other people chose.

Hades was going to test out Braum top today.

When it was my turn I locked in Zed, my favorite champion.

"We're doing a legit team comp with Braum top, right?" Aph asked over comms.

"Yep," I answered. I alt-tabbed to browse my social media and answer a couple of questions.

"We're in game," Cyan told me.

"Alright," I switched back to my League client. My team were already walking to their respective places.

A few minutes into the game, Cyan pinged for a gank. She was playing Elise.

Unfortunately, the enemy Orianna flashed the cocoon, but it was a good trade for me.

"Thanks."

"Welcome," she responded after a few seconds of silence.

' _That was weird_ ,' I thought.

"I can go bot," Cyan said. I rose an eyebrow, she was doing her Gromp in the top side.

Instead Hades teleported bot lane to a ward behind the enemy team.

"Ohh the Braum gank!" I gasped, watching as they used Braum's 'Concussive Blows' to stun the enemy Lucian and killed him. The enemy Nami ran away.

"Nice gank," Aph praised.

"Thanks," Hades answered. Cyan giggled as he said that. What was wrong with Cyan?

"Let's get dragon, jungler was top," Hurtle commanded.

Hades and Aph went to it.

"I'm on my way," Aph said.

"But you're already there…" I said.

"I'm on my way mid after this dragon," she corrected herself.

"Okay."

After we secured the dragon, Aph's Thresh roamed into my lane, but she missed the 'Death Sentence' on the Orianna.

"Whoops," she stated.

"You're not one to miss," I teased her.

"Maybe I just suck at Thresh," she said playfully.

"Tch. You're the best Thresh in the world," Hurtle responded. "In fact the next time you gank mid you'll land that 'Death Sentence' and steal the kill from Adept with your ignite."

"Nah. I shouldn't have chose Thresh since I suck at skill shots," Aph commented.

"Burnnnn," Cyan laughed.

"I can land skill shots!" Hurtle defended himself.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

It got quiet for a moment.

"I was being sarcastic," Aph answered, "Because Hurtle was bashing my Thresh earlier," she explained.

"Uh yeah…" Hurtle confirmed.

"Alright," I said, turning my focus back to my gameplay.

"Braum top seems to be working," I commented later into the game.

"Yeah, though I probably need to go with a different build," Hades said.

"What's wrong with m-your current build?" Cyan complained.

"I thought think full damage Braum is the way to go," Hades explained.

"But it's more fun…"

"That's why you build full damage junglers," I teased.

"Oh shush."

After twenty five minutes, we managed to win the game.

"Good job guys," I smiled. I looked at the after game stats. "Wait…"

Cyan was playing Braum top. Hades was jungle while Aph and Hurtle switched roles.

"…"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 35,400/50,000


	291. Rival

**Rival**  
POV: Hurtle

"We're matched against TBE's bot lane," Aphrodite informed me. I looked at the loading screen to confirm it myself. I narrowed my eyes. I was still peeved with Juna after what she did to Hunter.

We loaded into game and I quickly bought my items before running to my lane. I was playing Caitlyn and Aph was playing Thresh. On the other hand, Juna was playing Lucian and Ludan was playing Janna.

They were late to lane, meaning they started with the 'Gromp'. Because of that, we managed to zone them from the CS and push in. It didn't matter that they hit level 2 before us, the minions were too close to the tower. We leveled up and Aph managed to land a 'Death Sentence' on the enemy Janna.

"Nice hook," I complimented. We managed to get a good amount of damage on her. Eventually the lane was reset.

"I'm going to ward," Aph warned me. That meant I should play safe, but it wasn't like Janna was going to engage on me. I just had to make sure to dodge Lucian's 'Piercing Light' with an easy sidestep.

I placed a couple of my 'Yordle Snap Trap's in the bush and in lane. It was easy to poke Lucian because my range was a lot longer. Janna ended up using most of her mana to shield him.

Aph used her 'Death Sentence' as I was killing the minion. She landed the hook onto Lucian. I didn't even have to ask if she was going to go in before I aggroed on him. He dashed into the bush and landed on one of my traps. It was an easy headshot.

I dodged Janna's 'Howling Gale' and flashed forward. Before Lucian could flash away, Aph ignited him for the killing blow.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 35,700/50,000


	292. Move

**Move**  
POV: Hades

"Dimitri," Hai walked into my room. Right on cue. "We're thinking about moving to Europe," my father told me.

"When do I have to finish packing by?" I asked him.

"We won't be moving until October," he told me.

"Why so late?"

"Eo-Jin is working on a project with his company and doesn't want to leave before it's finished," Hai explained to me.

"Alright. It'll give me some time to say bye to my friends," I lied.

"Don't worry! You'll be able to stay in touch with them," he grinned. I nodded my head.

I didn't have friends. I was mostly home-schooled because my parents travelled a lot. It made things a lot more convenient for me than constantly enrolling into schools I was going to leave.

As for the "hanging out with friends" part, I spent all that time in the library with my actual friends: books. A little sad, but I didn't want my father to worry about me. I used to try, but after all the moves, I decided it wasn't worth it anymore. I was going to leave eventually.

Heck, I didn't actually need to pack much. A lot of my things were still in boxes—and I didn't own much. I learned long ago there was no point in having a lot of things.

Hai was a free spirit. He always wanted to try new things and to explore new places. He worked from home, so it was easy for him. On the other hand, my other dad, not so easy. We move back to Korea so often that I've wonder if he ever considered just staying here. At least I would, but he told me he didn't want to stay away from Hai too long and that he makes it work – something about love.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 36,000/50,000


	293. Berlin

**Berlin**  
POV: WildTurtle

"Alex?"

"Jason? When did you move to Berlin?" my former teammate, Xpecial asked. We shared a hug.

"Only a month ago. I didn't know you lived here," I told him. He laughed.

"Yeah. It was a bit of a surprising move. I didn't expect it either," he confessed.

"I thought you'd be in LA forever," I grinned.

"Talk about yourself!"

"I'm from Canada, remember?"

"Oh right…" Xpecial trailed off. He looked to be in deep thought. "We should grab dinner sometime," he suggested.

"What? Asking me on a date already?" I teased him.

"What?! No!" His reaction was amusing.

"Still the same I see," I smirked. He looked a bit flustered by my teasing.

"I was just going to be nice since you're new to the city and all," he said coldly.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that. I'd _love_ to go to dinner with you," I continued.

"Man. Don't say it like that!" he complained.

"Alright, alright," I held my hands up.

"Anyways. You're fine with seafood, right?" Xpecial asked me. I nodded my head.

"Seafood sounds good," I told him.

"Great. Let's exchange contact information, I got a new number from long ago," he pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I did the same.

"I'll let you know when I'm free," he said, pocketing his phone. "So I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around," I said before I started to walk away.

"Oh yeah, Jason?"

"Hm?" I stopped walking.

"Welcome to Berlin," he grinned.

"Thanks," I smiled. We waved before parting ways.

I pulled out my phone and looked at his contact information. I didn't remember the last time I talked to Xpecial. After TSM, we both went our different ways. Who knew I'd ever bump into him again outside of LCS?

"Funny coincidence."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 36,300/50,000


	294. Boundaries

**Boundaries**  
POV: Cyan

"So this is my side of the room, and that's yours," I instructed Aph, pointing at the tape on the floor that separated us. "And then we share that area," I pointed on the opposite end of the wall.

We just moved into the gaming house, and to my distaste, I was rooming with Aph. I would have much preferred rooming with the guys, excluding Hurtle. But since this was technically Turtle's house, Hurtle had a room to himself. This meant I was stuck with Aph or force Hades to room with her.

"Sometimes I like to leave the window open," Aph warned me, "So if you want to close it, go ahead."

The window was on her side and I never thought about it.

"Alright thanks," I nodded my head. I didn't understand why she was so agreeable to everything I suggested. I could probably take most of the room and she wouldn't complain.

"Alright, well let's lay down some rules. I like my sleep so if you're planning on waking up early, make sure you turn off your alarm," I told her. She nodded and wrote something down on a notepad.

"You're writing down this?" I asked her.

"Well yeah. I've never had a roommate before so I need to remember these things," she told me. I narrowed my eyes. She was just too complying. It annoyed me.

"Okay well, do you have any rules?" I asked her. Aph bit her lip as she thought.

"I like to study and do homework in my room so no loud music while I'm working?"

"Fine that works," I nodded my head.

"Also I like to read a lot…"

"Fine. No loud music when you're in the room," I said sarcastically, "Go on."

"I usually sleep around midnight…"

"Geez," I sighed.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 36,600/50,000


	295. Roads

**Roads  
** POV: Aphrodite

I sat on the curb of a four way intersection. The streets were empty as expected during the holidays. It was one of those rare times when I was alone. I practically had to sneak out of the house to accomplish this.

As much as I appreciated someone accompanying me, it got a little overbearing at times. What was wrong with a girl wanting to walk alone? What was wrong with me wanting to have me time?

Okay, maybe I'm overreacting a little and they're just concerned for my safety, but I'd like to believe that I could take care of myself.

I'll be honest why I was in need of some alone time: doubts.

Everyone reassures me that this is the right decision for me, but has anyone actually looked at the situation from my point of view? It was frustrating. Everyone supported this choice, but no one ever considered the other one.

Hurtle and Adept both had dreams of being a professional player when they were younger. My dreams? I wanted to travel. I wanted to volunteer at non-profits, teach English/German abroad, help with disaster relief, etc. Maybe become a doctor so I could help those who didn't have access to one. Those were my dreams. Only Hurtle knew about these dreams, but still, he thought going pro was a good choice.

"UGH," I cried. I was feeling stressed. I knew I was already trapped too. There was no way I could have the heart to just abandon my team now that we had a chance.

I looked at the two roads. I needed some kind of sign.

"Okay. The road on my left is League, and the road on my right is University," I muttered to myself. Now I just had to wait for a car, or something. For all I knew, I could be sitting here for quite some time before anything happened.

I rubbed my hands together. It was pretty cold as well. What if nothing came? What if I froze to death? I laughed at the idea.

I hummed to myself to bide my time.

"APH!" my head immediately turned to the direction of the voice. Hurtle was running towards me from the left road.

"How ironic," I muttered under my breath. I waved to him as he got closer.

"We've been looking for you," Hurtle scowled. "How could you just leave without saying anything?"

Before I had the chance to answer, I heard another voice.

"APH. HURTLE," Adept yelled, as he came running from the right road.

You had to be kidding me.

When he reached us, he was out of breath.

"Man, you need to work out more," Hurtle teased. Adept glared at him.

"It's her fault!" Adept pointed at me. "Do you know how worried we were?"

"Yeah! You didn't even answer your phone," Hurtle complained, turning his attention back to me.

"Explain yourself," Adept added.

"Thanks for helping me," I said, giving them both a hug.

"What?" they said unanimously.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 37,100/50,000


	296. Only Human

**Only Human**  
POV: Doublelift

I came home from Korea and took a cab ride home.

I was ready to do some damage control, but I knew as soon as I saw the front page of Reddit that the damage had already been done. I didn't understand why that after all these years, my private life still made it to the front page, or was even interesting at all.

Albeit I did just come home after I attended Worlds as a guest analyst…

I reached the front door of my home and closed my eyes. I fucked up. I fucked up badly. I inserted the key in and twisted the knob before pushing the door open. It was empty. Of course it was empty. Zaqueri was at work and Stella was at school. I walked in, dragging my luggage with me. I still had time before they came home. Maybe there was a chance that they didn't know? Stella wouldn't. She didn't usually browse the internet, but I needed to beg for Zaqueri's forgiveness.

I was stupid and a bit drunk. He was an old flame and things just happened. How there was a photo of us together was beyond my imagination. I knew eSports was a lot bigger than it was when I was a professional, but that was the thing. I was no longer a professional. I was just another human being.

I left my luggage in the foyer and walked towards the living room. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I was a married man with a beautiful daughter, but I was also a cheating bastard.

People made mistakes, right? Then why did it feel like this mistake would haunt me for the rest of my life.

 _Because you betrayed them_.

That word echoed through my mind: _betrayed._

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 37,400/50,000


	297. Acceptance

**Acceptance  
** POV: Adept

My father was sitting there talking to Turtle.

My father was here, at LCS.

What in the world was going on?

"I think we should let them talk," Turtle told the team before ushering them out of our team room. I waited for everyone to leave and for the door to be closed before I turned my attention back to my father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"To support my son, why else?" he asked me curiously.

"Don't give me that," I spat at him. He rose an eyebrow.

"I thought we raised you better," he threw at me. I glared.

"I kept my word didn't I?" he questioned, but we both knew the answer to that. "You get into the LCS with your team, and you wouldn't hear anything about being a marksman again."

"But you still didn't support my decision," I reminded him. He shrugged his shoulders, and patted the chair next to him.

"I'd prefer standing, thanks," I said coldly.

"So now that I've decided to support you, you're going to act like this?" he asked. I bit my lip. Was I the one being immature?

"Why did you decide to support me just now?" I answered his question with one of my own, "Is it because we're doing well? And you didn't want to support a failure?"

"Because I'm stubborn," he said honestly, "Where do you think you get it from?"

"I'm not stubborn!" I denied.

"Then why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that I'm giving you my support?"

"BECAUSE IT'S SO WEIRD!" I cried out. "I spent forever trying to get your approval, to show you that this is what I wanted to do," my vision was getting blurry.

"Why did you have to come now? Why?"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 37,700/50,000


	298. OCD

**OCD**  
POV: Hurtle

Aph had left her computer long ago. I was wondering when my duo partner would ever come back.

"Women… they love making us wait," I muttered under my breath. I finally decided to go find her and drag her back. Hades was still in the room, so they weren't out on one of their walks, unless she ran off on her own. I had to work out with Adept in a few hours, so I wanted to get a couple more games in before then.

"Hey Cy," I said when I spotted her walking down the staircase.

"What?" she asked. We still didn't get along that well. Aph said it was a work in progress. I thought she was delirious.

"Have you seen Aph?" I asked.

"Bedroom," she answered before walking past me.

"Thanks," I said after she left. I walked upstairs and headed straight for Aph's bedroom. I didn't even bother knocking and I barged in. She was on her bed. She was laying on her stomach and had her face planted into her blankets.

"Aph you're going to suffocate yourself," I told her, forcefully rolling her over.

"Why are you lying here? We're supposed to be playing."

"I don't want to look at my account," she groaned. Her eyes were shut.

"What do you mean you don't want to look at your account?" I asked her.

"Go look at it, and you'll know!" she pointed at the door. I sighed. She obviously wasn't going to move. I made my way back towards her computer and sat in her chair. I stared at her League client trying to figure out what was wrong with it. My eyes wandered to the top right corner and then I saw it. She had 1 RP left in her account.

"Damn her OCD."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 38,000/50,000


	299. Live

**Live**  
POV: Aphrodite

After our fan meet, the team headed back to the team room. We were the first match of the day, so that meant we got to leave early.

"Can we stay longer?" I asked Aiden.

"What for?"

"I wanted to watch LCS live," I told him. I wanted to sit with the rest of the crowd and cheer on the other teams.

"Sounds like a hassle," Cyan commented. Since we were now pros, it meant we might be bugged by our fans.

"Please," I put on my best puppy face.

"Fine, fine. But only for two matches," Aiden sighed. "It'll save us the time of having to watch the matches later," he said.

"YAY!" I shouted, before running to the door.

"Someone go with her, please," I heard Aiden say just as I left the room. Apparently Adept volunteered because he caught up to me almost immediately.

"Aren't you too excited?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"We were all once like them," I motioned to the crowd when we arrived. A few people recognized us immediately and waved to us. We went up to find seats together. When we sat down, we were asked to sign things. I didn't mind, the game was just starting.

"Thanks!" the girl next to me smiled.

"Thanks for supporting us," I grinned. I pulled my hood over my head in hopes that people wouldn't spend the match trying to talk to us. We already finished the fan meet, and I wanted to enjoy the match.

Watching LCS in the studio was a lot more exciting than it was at home. Every play was a lot more intense, and I cheered along with the crowd. Even Adept got into it—he jumped out of his seat when History Written won the base race.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 38,300/50,000


	300. Answer

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be 1k, but since it's my last long one, and because I couldn't stop writing, I made it 2k. Whoops. Here's the scene linking a few of the earlier drabbles together. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Answer**  
POV: Cyan

We were 24. Our time as League of Legend professionals was over. Like all teams, we had roster changes, and some of us went our separate ways. Three years ago, Aph left to pursue her medical career. That was also when Hurtle decided it was time for another team, and another region. He won Worlds that year, and although his team knocked us out of Groups, we were still proud of him.

Adept, Hades and I were together for the longest. We kept Calculated Gaming alive with our new bot lane. But the three of us had decided to retire after our sixth season. It was time for us to move on.

Adept took over Calculated Gaming as the new CEO and Hades became an analyst for the team. I on the other hand was training to become the hostess for the EU LCS. Funny how everyone decided to do something League related except for Aph. And Hurtle? He was still playing. He was crazy.

Tonight Adept was coming over to my place for dinner. Tonight was the night I was going to tell him about my feelings. Yeah, I kept it from him for all of these years. Aph had encouraged me in the past to tell him, but we were still on the team together. He had a brief relationship with a streamer, but broke it off when he realized he didn't have time for a relationship. But now that we were both no longer scrimming almost every day, I figured it was about time.

I was making us Korean food tonight. I watched the clock as I cooked. He would be over at 19:00.

While I was setting up the table, I heard the doorbell ring. It was right on the dot. I smiled at his punctuality. He had gotten a lot more responsible while we were on the team. He stayed our captain for all of those years.

I folded my apron and hurried over to the door. I opened the door and there he was. Devilishly handsome as always.

"Hey," I greeted. He gave me a smile, "Hey Azura." Once we left the team, he switched back to using my real name. He said it felt more natural since that's what he called me before League.

"Come in," I moved aside so he could enter.

"Smells good," he complimented and I closed the door.

"I hope you like your food hot," I grinned.

"You don't even have to ask," he laughed. It was true. I knew Adept the best. I knew him the longest.

"Man I'm starving," he rubbed his stomach.

"The food is almost done cooking," I called out from the kitchen, "Make yourself at home."

"Don't need to tell me that," he said, taking a seat on my couch. I glanced at him secretly from the kitchen. It felt like we were married. It felt like he just came home from work and I was busy making his dinner. This felt normal.

"Food's ready!" I announced, putting the plates on the table.

"Great," he said, walking into the kitchen and straight to the fridge.

"What did you want to drink?" he asked.

"Water is fine," I responded. I didn't want any alcohol tonight. I wanted to make sure I was right in the mind when I told him.

"Cyan without wine?" he gasped jokingly. He poured us both a glass of water.

"Well if you're not getting drunk, I won't either," he told me.

We both sat down across from each other and began eating our meal.

"Your cooking has improved so much," Adept told me.

"Aph got pretty strict with me in the kitchen," I giggled, thinking fondly of my former roommate.

"Yeah. She's no longer the sweet little Aph we knew when we first met her," he laughed. I nodded. Aph had toughen up over the years. She didn't back down easily. She was going to be a great doctor.

"Have you talked to her recently?"

He nodded his head, "Just a few hours ago actually." I made no comment to that. I did find it a little unusual that it seemed like they talked often. Aph was busy in school. She didn't even talk to me that much.

"How have Hades been?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Great. I wanted him to take the Head Coaching position, but he said we should give the chance to someone else," Adept talked animatedly.

I grinned. He loved talking about work. Eventually after dinner we moved to the living room to watch a movie. As he was browsing through them, I decided it was time.

"Actually Ollie, can I talk to you for a moment before the movie?" I asked him. He looked behind at me curiously.

"Sure," he said, moving to the couch.

"There's something I want to tell you," I said nervously. He had a blank look on his face.

"I-I like you," I confessed.

"I like you too," he said casually, "I'd never hate you."

"Not like that," I corrected him. I took a deep breath before saying, "I like you more than a friend."

There was a long moment of silence. I couldn't tell what was going on his mind.

"I'm sorry Azura," he whispered. My heart dropped. "You've always been like a sister to me," he explained.

"B-but," I tried to reason, "You can't tell me everything was just because you saw me as your sister!"

He looked at me guiltily. "I've always known you liked me," he confessed to me. My eyes widened.

"You did?"

He nodded his head.

"So you led me on?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he told me, "I didn't want to treat you differently when I found out."

"How did you find out?" I questioned. I thought I did a good job at concealing it.

He sighed in frustration.

"I'm dense Cy," he reverted back to my nickname, "But I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were stupid," I told him.

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. But when we formed the team, Stella and Jasper both thought we were dating. At that point I started questioning whether or not I was treating you like a sister. I started to notice your reactions more and realized that you liked me, but I didn't have the heart to stop treating you the way I've always did," he elaborated.

"I thought it was a silly crush that you would get over as we grew older," he continued, "Once you were able to meet more people."

My eyes were already getting watery.

"Cy…" he said quietly, reaching out to wipe my gathering tears. I smacked his hand away and he recoiled. He looked shocked.

"So you never liked me, not even a bit?" I asked him. He pursed his lips.

"That sounds harsh…" he muttered.

"Just answer the question," I demanded him.

"No Cy. I never thought of you like that," he answered me and even though I wanted him to answer, and even though I knew the answer, it didn't stop it from hurting. This was the guy I spent most of my life loving. He was always there for me, and I always felt safe around him.

"Then do you like _her_?" I asked him in a whisper. He looked away as soon as I asked that. He already knew who I was talking about.

"Well?" I pegged on.

He was looking uncomfortable. He was probably wondering why I was asking or how I knew. Like he said earlier, I wasn't stupid. I saw the signs, but I ignored them because I trusted her. She always appeared to be uninterested. Heck, she had other options, but never went for any of them. Romantic relationships weren't worth her time.

"Yes," he finally answered. He scratched the back of his head.

"Does she?" I was curious, I was desperate to know.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "You know how she is."

"Then why her?" I kept going with the questions. I had to know everything.

"She's… different," he mumbled, "I know that's a lame reason, but there's just something about her that always captures my attention."

That really hurt to hear. I wanted his attention. Why did I keep asking questions when I knew the answers were going to hurt me? Was it because I knew that after this, he would go home? We weren't going to watch a movie, yet here I was desperately trying to get him to stay, hoping that maybe he would change his mind and that this was only a cruel joke.

"How long?" I bit my lip hard. I couldn't stop myself.

"Long enough," he answered. His answers were getting as short as my questions.

"Does she know?" It was a little different than my previous question.

"Cy stop it," he told me. It was getting hard to see as I resisted the tears threatening to fall down. I would not give in.

"Does she know?" I repeated.

"Not yet," he answered when he realized I wasn't going to stop.

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"Yes."

"When?" I asked.

"In a month," he revealed to me.

"New Years?"

"Yes." That's when I couldn't take it anymore and the tears started falling. I sobbed in front of him and I hated crying in front of him. He reached over to comfort me, but I pushed him away.

"I think it's time for you to leave," I told him. He gave me a sad look.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" he asked me. I nodded my head furiously.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself…" he admitted. I was a little shocked. He was afraid I was going to hurt myself after getting rejected. Did he think I was that pathetic?

"You know what I mean," he said when he saw my expression.

"I just need some time," I said softly. "I won't do anything like that. You know I'm not like that," I gave him a weak smile.

"Alright Cy, I trust you," he nodded. "You know that, right?" he asked for reassurance.

"Yes, I know," I whispered. After one more look, he left the couch and headed straight for the door. As he was putting on his shoes, he kept glancing at me to make sure I was okay. Obviously I wasn't okay, but I would be. Maybe.

"I'll see you later?" he asked as he opened the door.

"I need some time," I repeated.

"But I'll see you later?" he asked once more.

I nodded my head. Not because it was the answer to his question, but because I wanted him to leave. He waved before closing my door. Once I could no longer hear his footsteps, I rushed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of wine. I fumbled to pour it into the cup, but once I did, I drowned it in one go.

Some of the wine had stained my dress, but I didn't care. I was probably going to throw this one away after. I grabbed my phone and searched through my contacts. I needed someone. I looked at my options. They weren't many, until I found his name. I was going to pay him a visit. It didn't matter if I was starting to get drunk from all this wine. I needed to get out of this place.

I grabbed my keys and left, wine bottle in hand.

He didn't live too far from me, but it was a miracle I made it all the way to his place. He looked shocked when he opened his door, but he let me in. He led me to his couch and ran to get tissues. He sat next to me, comforted me with back rubs and whispered into my ears as I sobbed my eyes out.

He took my wine from me, but I didn't resist.

I was heartbroken.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 40,300/50,000


	301. Snapshot

**Snapshot**  
POV: Hades

It might seem like an unusual hobby for someone like me, but I do enjoy taking pictures. When we're not scrimming, I often take pictures of the team for our social media networks. The fans loved it when we posted a new picture of the team.

We weren't exactly interesting people, but when we did do things, those pictures ended up on the site. For example, I was editing the pictures from Aph's birthday. She baked the cake herself. All I did really was adjust the lighting. I preferred a more natural look to the pictures and didn't do much to edit them.

I browsed the pictures until one particular one came up. Aph had chocolate frosting all over her face. Hurtle thought it would be a good idea to smear his chocolate cake on her face, much to Aph's horror. She chased him around the kitchen with a knife in her hand, threatening him. I chuckled when the scene reenacted in my mind. Who knew the birthday girl could be so violent?

In the end Hurtle's face was smeared with leftover frosting and the picture of both of them was in my possession. I thought carefully about whether or not I wanted to post this one. I usually asked for their approval before I posted pictures, just in case they were too embarrassed or what not (they were picky about how they appeared on camera).

But I was feeling a little rebellious. I decided to export the image anyways and send it off to Turtle. He managed the website for us. I closed my photo editing program and locked my bedroom. I wasn't sure how long it would take Turtle to see my e-mail and put the picture up, but I knew when it did, I'd be in trouble.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 40,600/50,000


	302. Lights

**Lights**  
POV: Cyan

When I entered my bedroom, it was lit up in white Christmas lights. Our beds had been pushed together and Aph made a blanket fort.

When she asked me to have a girls' movie night with her, I didn't think it'd be this elaborate. I could smell the popcorn that she already made.

"You're crazy," was the first thing I said when I closed the door. Aph popped her head out of the crafted tent and had a big grin on her face.

"I thought it'd be fun," she said honestly, beckoning me to join her inside.

"What are we watching?" I asked her.

"Disney movies!" she exclaimed happily. I rolled my eyes, Aph would want to watch Disney movies.

"Any one in particular?" I asked.

"Tangled," she revealed the title on her laptop.

"Is that why our room is the way it is now?" I finally realized why she lit up the room, but I asked her anyways to confirm.

"Yep! I had to set the mood. I couldn't find any lanterns but I figured Christmas lights were close enough."

I finally squeezed in through the gap and joined her on the bed. It was strange to see both of our beds together. I don't think I ever had a sleepover with another girl before—even though technically we both lived here.

"I have popcorn, chocolate covered pretzels and I baked some snickerdoodles," she pointed at all the snacks she had.

"And for drinks…" she took out two wine glasses.

"We're drinking wine?" I asked her curiously.

"Even better, sparkling apple cider!" she showed me the bottle. Right. I couldn't imagine Aph wanting to get drunk over Disney movies.

"Let's start, let's start!" Aph said excitedly. She was already hyper.

This was going to be a really long night.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 40,900/50,000


	303. Almost

**Almost**  
POV: Hurtle

We lost.

It wasn't a crushing defeat, but it was worse than that.

We had a chance to win, the game dragged out for two fifth dragons.

They couldn't close the game, but we had lost everything.

My Jinx managed to clear out all the minions in our base, and I managed to score a pentakill, but even all of our efforts, we still lost.

It was a crushing defeat in the sense that we were all tired after. The game lasted an hour and twenty-three seconds. Our longest.

In the end, that meant that we did not end in first during the regular season. It almost meant that we had a chance to win playoffs. This could guarantee our spot at Worlds or fight for our change at the EU Regionals.

"It's okay guys, just because we didn't win during the regular season, doesn't mean we can't win during playoffs," Adept reassured us. He was always the one to boost morale.

"Yeah," I agreed, "It's not like we don't have a chance. We've already proven to be the best rookie team to enter this split."

"We've gotten a lot better than from when we started," Adept added. "Now let's go pack up our things and head to the team room," he instructed us.

We all agreed unanimously and began packing.

"Aph," I called out my best friend's name as she was packing beside me.

"Hm?"

"You had some wicked engages," I grinned. I didn't praise her enough for what she did.

"Thanks for following up," she stuck her tongue at me.

"I followed up on most of them!" I ruffled her hair.

"HEY!" she cried, poking my stomach.

"Ow," she whined after, nursing her own finger. "You guys actually work out."

"Duh. What else would we be doing?"

"Nothinggg."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 41,200/50,000


	304. Sales

**Sales**  
POV: Adept

"There's so many sales!" I exclaimed excitedly, browsing through all the games on sale.

"You know you're not going to play any of them…" Hurtle warned me.

"You talk like this is coming from experience," I shot at him.

"Can confirm. Hurtle went crazy with sales one year and only touched like one of those games," Aph chirped in.

"Well I'm not Hurtle," I pointed out, continuing my browsing.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Hurtle muttered, before putting his headset on properly.

"Don't do it," Aph said, "You're going to be wasting money."

"It's my money!" I complained. It was mine and I could do whatever I wanted with it.

"As your friend, I advise you not to, but yes, as you said, it is your money," Aph nodded before putting on her headset as well. They were both turning their backs on me!

"Tch. Whatever," I muttered under my breath. I bought almost all of the games that I recognized and were on sale. Some of them had cool 4-Packs that I bought to share with the rest of the team. This way I wouldn't have to play alone.

' _I'll show them!_ ' I thought to myself. I spent the next couple of hours browsing and purchasing. They had occasional flash sales and I didn't want to miss them.

"When do you think he'll stop?" I heard Aph whisper to Hurtle.

"He's a shopaholic," Hurtle responded.

"I don't have a problem!" I shouted. That garnered the attention of Hades and Cyan who were in the kitchen watching anime together.

"What's wrong?" Cyan asked. She ran over to us.

"Adept has a spending problem," Hurtle informed her.

"Do not!" I denied.

"How much money did you spend?" Aph asked me.

I looked at my receipts and didn't say a word.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 41,500/50,000


	305. PC

**PC**  
POV: Hurtle

Since it was our first actual day in Korea, we were given time off to readjust our sleeping schedules and explore the city. Aph and I had plans to meet Lust in the PC café. Hades was giving Cyan and Adept a tour around his favorite spots since he has lived in the city before.

"Jasper! Stella!" Lust called out, waving to us. Aph and I looked at each other briefly before jogging over to him.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile. He gave me and Stella a friendly hug.

"I still can't believe you guys are staying with my parents," he said sharply. "And that they didn't tell me!"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know the reasoning behind that. There was a time where Lust and I were almost teammates. I was planning on joining his team before Adept formed Calculated Gaming.

"Of course we came to Korea to play more video games," Aph joked when we walked in. Lust talked to the front desk in Korean and we were led into a room full of computers and… nerds.

"I feel like I'm at home," I joked. Aph rolled her eyes.

"You should've joined my team," Lust laughed, "This could've been your life."

"You didn't call us here to try to steal him away from me, did you?" Aph nudged Lust playfully.

"I don't even want to try," Lust smirked, "Didn't realize it'd be that hard to break you two apart."

I linked my arms with Aph, "She's the only support I need!"

"He's so embarrassing," Aph sighed. Lust gave her a pitiful look.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it!" I accused. Aph gave me a sneaky smile that disappeared as soon as I saw it.

"We could always replace our current bot lane with you guys…" Lust looked thoughtful.

"I could tell you really love your teammates," Aph rose an eyebrow. Lust shrugged.

"Roster changes aren't uncommon in Korea," he told us. "Inzi and Mada don't get along that well either."

I saw Aph narrowed her eyes when she heard the name of their support. Mada was almost my support had I joined the team, but Mada was also the son of Madlife—and if you wanted to live, you never mentioned the name Madlife in front of her. Not after the affair he had with Doublelift.

"Who knows," Lust continued on, not noticing anything, "If you guys don't like your current team, you should let me know."

"Are you trying to poach us?" I joked. Lust gave me a playful wink. We found our computers and sat down. It was really crowded. We logged onto our Korean accounts for the first time. Riot had prearranged them for us. We spent a good amount of time setting up runes and masteries before getting into a normals game with Lust. We couldn't join him in ranked since he was Challenger and well, we were unranked.

"Let's see how good you guys are," Lust challenged.

"We'll show you."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 42,000/50,000


	306. Betrayal

**Betrayal**  
POV: Aphromoo

It's not every day that you find out that your partner has cheated on you by looking at the front page of Reddit. But that's how I found out. I was at work, but when it was my lunch break a co-worker came up to me to ask me if it was true. Then she showed me the post. That broke my heart. Part of me hoped that someone went too far with their photoshopping and that the image wasn't real.

I had to talk to Peter, but then I remembered he was on his flight back from Korea. He'd be home when I got let off, and this conversation would have to wait.

When I arrived home, Aph was already home as well. She was eating dinner with him and asking about Korea. She has never gone before.

Everything looked normal. There was a possible chance that this whole thing was made up, but when Peter looked up and saw me, I realized it was true. There was guilt in his eyes, and I felt betrayed.

"Hey Daddy," Aph grinned. Our sweet, innocent girl. She didn't know, it was obvious.

"Hey Hun, how was school?" I asked her. I wouldn't bring up the conversation up, at least not in front of her. Peter sensed my decision and gave me a slight nod. We would talk about this later tonight when Aph was sleeping.

"School was great, dad got me a souvenir," she told me, holding up a locket. "I'm going to put a picture of you two in it," she said happily. That broke my heart even more.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me, getting up to get me a plate.

"No, enjoy your dinner," I told her. "Daddy's tired, I'll eat later."

"Oh okay," she sat back down.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 42,300/50,000


	307. Starting

**Starting**  
POV: Aphrodite

I finally downloaded the game.

Never in my life did I think I would start playing League of Legends.

The account making process was simple, but choosing a name was the hardest.

Jasper told me that I could just type whatever, and change it later, but it was still important to me!

I tried a lot of different combinations, but all the names were taken. This game was way too popular.

Jasper said his name was fairly easy to come up with since it was a combination of his parents' spirit animals: a turtle and a hamster. Okay, not actually their spirit animals, but they were known as those animals.

In the end, I just went with my name: Stella Black.

That wasn't taken. I immediately added Jasper and he accepted.

' _You used your real name?_ ' Jasper messaged me.

' _What's wrong with that?'_ I asked him.

' _I thought you didn't want people knowing who you were,_ ' he reminded me.

I smacked my forehead. How could I be so stupid? My identity was kind of a secret. After the scandal broke out about my father, a few of the kids realized I was his daughter. Those were not happy days.

' _Well how do I change it?_ ' I asked him.

' _Well you either pay for it or wait until you collect enough IP for it…_ ' he instructed. I groaned. I only started and I already had to spend money on this stupid game.

' _Just wait for the IP. You're buying boosts anyways, right?_ '

' _Yeah… my dad was so happy that I started playing the game that he was willing to give me 100 euros worth of RP, whatever that is._ '

' _Really? Damn. Then just buy the name change and you should gift me a skin in a couple of weeks!'_

 _Tch. Greedy._

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 42,600/50,000


	308. Leveling

**Leveling  
** POV: Aphrodite

Jasper graciously decided to make a smurf and join me on my leveling up—whatever a smurf was.

"Does that mean your champions are smaller?" I asked him, curiously. If so, could I make a smurf and did that give an advantage in the game?

"Stellz… it just means a low level account. Experienced players will make them," he explained to me over comms. He insisted that we talked through voice comms because typing would take too long to explain things to me.

To get a few things straight, I hated League of Legends. The only reason why I bothered to try the game was because of Jasper. After his parents' divorce, he kind of hit a low point in his life. Since he was my best friend and helped me through mine, this was the least I could do to help him.

He had tried convincing me to play this game many times before, and they were all answered with a big fat no. He even made the joke that all I needed was his parents to divorce to play the game. Although he was joking, I could tell that the divorce hit him pretty hard. He didn't see the signs, therefore he didn't know it was coming.

"Alright, do I do this tutorial?" I asked him.

"No, I'll teach you everything," he instructed me. "Accept my invite," he told me.

I waited for the notification to pop up and joined him.

"We're going to play versus intro bots," he said. "You should choose Annie, she's a pretty easy champion to play.

"Alright," I hovered over the champions until I found the fiery girl. She was kind of cute.

"All your moves are fire-based," he said.

"You don't say…"

"Wow sarcastic on the first lesson."

"Sorry teach," I giggled.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 42,900/50,000


	309. Public

**Public  
** POV: Hades

"We're going to enroll you into a public school," Hai came into my new bedroom to inform me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well since we did promise you that this would be the last time we were moving, we figured you didn't need to be home-schooled anymore," he explained to me. He leaned on my door frame, waiting for my reaction.

"Thanks," I responded. He seem satisfied with my answer and stood up straight.

"I'll leave to finish unpacking and we'll grab dinner in town, how does that sound?" he asked me. I nodded my head before turning back to the box I was packing. I heard my father close my door.

"Public school?" I asked myself out loud when I could no longer hear his footsteps. "Public school?" I repeated once more. The words sounded bizarre to me. When was the last time I went to public school? My eyes widened when I realized it was October. School had already started for them and I was already going to be labelled as the new kid. I groaned before flopping on my bed.

Why did my parents do this to me? What have I done? I made sure I was a good child. I never complained when we moved. I did my chores. I stayed out of trouble. I read a lot of books. I was polite to all of my elders, and now he was going to punish me with public school?

"Nothing I can do about it," I mumbled, looking sadly into my box. Maybe I could crawl in and never get out, but I knew that wasn't possible. I'd be too big for the box.

"Need to find a bigger box," I said to myself sarcastically. "Great, now I'm talking to myself," I noted.

Berlin was just great.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 43,200/50,000


	310. Trip

**Trip**  
POV: Hunter

"Where are we going?" Jae Seong asked me. We were no longer sitting on our respective beds, but sitting on some bumpy bags.

"I think we're going on a trip!" I said happily. I loved going on trips. Aph took me to her work every week, but Cyan left Jae Seong at home. It got lonely without my friend, but it did mean that I got to spend a lot of time with Aph.

"I'm finally going on a trip?" Jae Seong asked surprised.

"Yeah! And I think we're going to somewhere better than work!" I told him. I never had to sit on this bumpy bag before.

"Aww, but I wanted to go to work too," he sounded disappointed.

"Maybe Cyan will love going on trips with you so much that she'll takes you to work every week!" I theorized.

"You think so?" he voice was hopeful.

"Yeah!" I encouraged.

"YAY MORE TRIPS!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The ride to wherever we were going was uncomfortable. Aph decided to squish me between the window and her head. Jae Seong laughed at my unfortunate circumstances. At least I got to see a pretty view. Jae Seong was too short to look out the window so I described it to him.

Finally the big box thingy came to a halt.

"We're here kids!" Hurtle's dad told us. Hurtle shook Aph and she suddenly jolted up. I fell from the window and landed on her lap.

"Are we here?" Jae Seong asked me.

"I think so," I told him.

Aph carried me out the big box thingy. I was too far to talk to Jae Seong. We entered a big building. The doors opened like magic!

"Finally at the airport," Aph mumbled.

They went to a desk thing and a lady talked to them.

"Psst. Jae Seong," I called out.

"Hunter, I can't see you," he complained.

"We're at the airport!" I informed him.

"The what?" he asked.

"The airport!" I repeated.

"What's that?" he asked.

I actually didn't know what an airport was.

"It's where we're at," I simply responded.

"Where are we at?" he asked again.

'The airport," I repeated once more. He sighed when he realized I wasn't going to actually tell him what an airport was.

"You're no help," he responded.

"I was the one who found out where we are!" I defended myself.

"Where are we?" he asked again.

"I already told you! It's the airport, now stop asking," I said annoyed. This conversation was going in circles.

We moved to several different lines. It was boring waiting. But my waiting was rewarded when we reached the black moving thing. Aph placed me on it and suddenly I was moving! It was like magic.

I tilted over when I reached the black string thing. It wasn't very nice for pushing me. Then suddenly it was all dark and scary like the places Hurtle would take me. The moving thing stopped and I was scared. What happened if I was trapped here forever?

My prayers were answered when the moving thing moved again and then there was light!

"That was fun," I said when Jae Seong appared.

"Yeah! Let's do that again," he agreed. Unfortunately Aph and Cyan picked us up and we moved away from it.

Aph sat down and put me on her lap. I managed to look outside of the window.

"Wow what is that thing?" I asked Jae Seong. It was bigger than the box thingy we were in earlier!

"Cyan said it's an airplane," he told me. "She said we're going to be flying!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 43,800/50,000


	311. Friends

**Friends**  
POV: Hades

The first day of school was finally over. It felt so strange. Today I had two people walk up and talk to me at lunch—well pretty much one. The girl named Azura didn't really seem like she wanted to talk to me, but was following the guy, Oliver. Even so, this was a lot more progress than I thought I'd have.

I entered my home and Hai was still unpacking.

"How was school today?" he asked me. He paused his unpacking to go into the kitchen to fetch me a snack.

"It was good," I told him truthfully.

"Were your classmates nice to you?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said. I didn't tell him about the embarrassing mistake I made of bowing in front of my classmates.

"Did you get lost?" he continued asking questions.

"No Dad. You know how well I do with maps," I reminded him.

"Good point," he nodded his head dramatically.

"Do you have any more questions?" I asked him. "If not, I'm going to go to my room and start on my homework."

"That's my boy," he grinned, "First day of school and the first thing you want to do when you get home is do your homework," he teased. I rolled my eyes. "And sass your father," he put as an afterthought.

"Though I do have one more question for you," he added as I was about to leave. I sighed and turned back to face my father. My backpack was already slouching off my shoulder.

"Did you make any new friends?" he asked me. I could see the serious look in his eyes. I thought about it. Usually my automatic answer would be to say yes, but I realized that I didn't have to lie this time.

"Yes." It was the truth.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 44,100/50,000


	312. Competition

**Competition  
** POV: Aphrodite

Today we were having a cooking competition between the Hurtle and Adept.

Cyan, Hades and I were the judges and the guys had an hour to cook something for us.

"This is still really strange," I commented when the guys started working on their dishes.

"I know, right?" Cyan agreed, "I don't think I've seen Adept cook anything but pasta and Swedish meatballs."

Hades had no comment to make as he watched the guys intensely like he was criticizing their every move.

"At least we don't have to cook tonight," I grinned, trying to find the pros of this competition.

"But what if they burn the food, or it tastes bad, or we get food poisoning?" Cyan listed off different possibilities.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you!" Hurtle said loudly with his back turned to us. He was working on a different counter from Adept.

"My cooking skills are great!" Cyan argued, "Isn't that right everyone?" she looked at the rest of us for back up. I diverted my eyes to my left to avoid her gaze.

"Thanks a lot," she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms and slouching in her seat.

"Your baking skills are getting a lot better," I offered instead. I couldn't say anything about her cooking skills since the last time she tried cooking we had to evacuate the house… and that was just with a microwave. I shivered at the thought of Cyan in front of the stove.

"I saw that," she pinched me arm. _Ouch_.

"What do you mean? It's a little cold in here," I defended myself.

"Uh huh," she said skeptically. "Are you guys almost done?" she complained.

"We've only been here for five minutes…" I informed her.

"How am I supposed to wait this long?" she groaned.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 44,400/50,000


	313. Distraction

**Distraction  
** POV: Hades

Reading in the living room was a big mistake.

Not only was I having a hard time reading, my teammates were distracting me.

Almost after every two lanes, someone will call my name to ask me a pointless question. It was like they had some bet going on to see who could make me mad.

' _Good luck with that_ ,' I thought. I was the calmest out of all of our team members. I didn't get angry very easily.

"Hades," Aph said my name this time.

"What's up Aph?" I asked. I felt the couch move and saw that she was sitting next to me.

"What are you reading?" she asked me curiously.

I showed her the book cover and she formed an 'o' with her mouth. I was kind of cute—though I'd never admit it to anyone.

"Can I read it when you're done?" she asked me another question.

"Of course," I answered. I shared a lot of my books with Aph since she enjoyed reading as well.

"I can't wait," she grinned. A small smile crept up on my face.

"APH DID IT," Hurtle yelled out. I looked at him confused. "HIS EXPRESSION CHANGED!"

"Dammit Aph, why are you so good at this," Adept complained.

I was dumbstruck, they were trying to make me change my expression?

"It's because Aph's a girl," Cyan smirked.

"That's unfair!" Hurtle complained ,"Hades you should smile at me too," he pouted. I flustered.

"Nah, it's just because you guys suck," Aph said, playfully sticking out her tongue at them. "But I do mean it Hades," she turned her attention back to me, "I would like to read that book when you're finished, please."

I only nodded, still surprised I didn't figure out their real motive.

"Sorry for all the distractions," Aph apologized.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 44,700/50,000


	314. Karaoke

**Karaoke**  
POV: Aphrodite

It was loud and I was starting to wonder why I ever agreed on coming to karaoke with everyone. Hades was lucky that he was having dinner with his parents for some important announcement.

"It's like we're on a double date," Cyan whispered to me. I felt my eye twitch. If that made her feel better…

Everyone took turns singing, but I denied to sing.

"C'mon Aph you need to sing at least one song," Adept complained after three rounds of skipping me.

"Fine, fine," I sighed, looking at the booklet.

"No Taylor Swift," Hurtle warned me. I stuck my tongue out at him. So what if I wanted to sing a Taylor Swift song? I couldn't thank Xpecial enough for introducing her to me.

"Alright, I found one," I told them. I punched in the number and they all gave me confused looks.

"You really like old artists," Cyan commented.

"What? You've never heard of him?" I gasped. She shook her head and Adept shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm used to it," Hurtle stated. We would share my playlist when we walked home from school.

"Wait is this the—"

"Yep!" I smiled, confirming his assumption.

"Aph, I've listened to this song way too many times in the past week," Hurtle groaned.

"Now you can hear me sing it," I told him, snatching the microphone from him.

The song started out slow.

' _He could be a sinner, or a gentleman_ ,' I sang. Everyone listened to me carefully except for Hurtle who actually picked up a mic to join me for the chorus.

' _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_ ' we sang together. I was now standing with Hurtle.

' _When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_ ,' I danced.

Maybe karaoke wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 45,000/50,000

 **Disclaimer:** The song belongs to Sam Smith, and it's titled "Like I can" — I've been listening to it all day o;


	315. Moving

**Moving**  
POV: Hades

I was at dinner with my parents. They had something important to tell me.

We were in our own private booth at the sushi restaurant.

"Appa," I bowed in front of Dade. Hai hated whenever I was formal around him. "Dad," I turned to Hai.

Dade noted his head and Hai patted the cushion next to him. I took a seat.

"You guys had something to tell me?" I bought up the purpose of the dinner.

"Let's eat first," Hai suggested, handing me a menu. "Order whatever you like."

I took the menu from him and gave him a strange look. He smiled at me, unwilling to reveal anything until after dinner.

"Alright," I gave up trying to pry information from my dad. If he didn't want me to know, then I wouldn't. Not because I respected my parents, because it was actually nearly impossible to get information he didn't want to give. Unlike another person's dad who's known for leaking information over streams…

It was a relatively quiet dinner. I didn't talk much when I ate, and my parents did most of the talking for me. The rest of the team were at Karaoke, and I couldn't help but feel a little left out. They invited me, but I had to decline for the dinner. I could imagine how loud their room was compared to mine.

When we finished our meal, we ordered some matcha ice cream for dessert.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" Dade asked me. I nodded my head. "Kamsa-hamnida" I thanked him in Korean. I rarely used Korean except for when I'm in Korea or talking to Dade.

"Now we'll tell you the news," Hai announced. I turned to look at him. I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about it all dinner.

"We're moving," he told me. I blinked several times, trying to digest this new information.

"What?" I asked, unsure if I heard him correctly.

"We're moving," he repeated, "As in me and your dad," he pointed at the both of us. "His company needs in back in Korea so we're going to be moving back for a while."

"What about me?" I asked him.

"You're old enough," he told me simply, "Besides, you're living in the gaming house and it'll be lonely for me to stay at home alone," he pouted. "Since you don't like to visit me."

"That's because I'm busy, you know that," I felt bad that I've been neglecting my parents.

"I forgive you. We're both very proud of you, right?" Hai looked at Dade who only nodded. "I'll come to visit occasionally, you know how I love to travel," Hai grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, love was an understatement. He was crazy about travelling.

"When are you guys leaving?" I asked.

"In a couple of weeks. We decided to keep the house just in case we decide to move back. We've been in Berlin for so long now," Hai answered.

"I'll miss you guys."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 45,500/50,000


	316. Good Luck

**Good Luck**  
POV: Aphrodite

I received a surprising text from Cyan one day in class.

It had been three years since I left the team and decided to pursue my dream job. It was a little embarrassing when people recognized me as Aphrodite. Some of the guys wanted to add me on League. They couldn't believe I wanted to become a doctor.

I reread Cyan's message to make sure I was read it correctly the first time.

' _I finally told him_ ,' it wrote. ' _He rejected me, but I'm okay_.'

Was she really okay? The Cyan I knew would have been devastated to be rejected by her longtime crush.

 _'Good luck_.'

Was the confusing part of her message. Why did I need good luck? I just finished my midterm and had a few weeks before my finals. I shrugged and checked my other messages.

I smiled when I saw Hurtle's message. He was going to be home for the holidays after All-Stars. After I left the team, he left as well. He told me he only stayed because I was his support, but now he wanted to test his luck in other regions. He was a big hit in Korea. Last time I remember, he had a full on conversation with Hades.

' _I'll be in back in Berlin for the holidays,_ ' I replied. It was a long flight, but not as long as his. I was currently in America. I managed to snag a full ride at Hopkins on the condition that I went there for graduate school as well. I was older than a lot of the students my year just because I started later.

' _Do you need a ride from the airport?_ ' Adept had messaged me. He liked to give me updates on the team—even though I watch all of their matches.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 45,800/50,000


	317. Apart

**Apart**  
POV: Doublelift

The house was empty.

Aph moved to America for school, and I was contemplating on moving back to California.

Before Aph left, Zaqueri and I sat down with her. She was a grown adult, and we both had our own lives to live. We realized that she would understand.

She didn't seem too surprised when we announced we were getting a divorce. In fact she gave us both a hug. It was so surprising to the both of us that we didn't know how to react to her reaction.

Aph thanked us for everything we endured. We did it for her. We didn't want our divorce to affect her success as a League professional. She told us that she loved us both, and if this is what we wanted, then she would support our decision.

So with our daughter's blessing, we got a divorce. That was three years ago, and yet I was still in the house we once shared. Zaqueri packed up his bags and left. I continued working at my job and even helped Turtle managed the team.

I never did thank him for taking care of Aph for all those years. In a way, I felt like I failed as a father. There was so much bad blood between me and Aph for years and then she went off to live with someone else. Our timeline sucked. Maybe I'd try the East Coast to be near her.

That sounded like a good plan. It was time I sold this house, and moved on. Zaqueri moved on. Aph moved on. I was the only one who was still here.

I would break the news to her when she came home to visit for the holidays so she'd have a place to stay. Then fly with her to America.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 46,100/50,000


	318. Office

**Office**  
POV: Aphrodite

Thanks to Hades, we had access to Adept's office.

I went with Hades to pick up Hurtle from the airport, and after being reunited with my best friend, we decided to prank our old captain.

Hades being Hades just went with the plan. We warned him that he was technically our accomplice and he responded with, "He can't fire me anyways."

I missed my friends. I missed being in the LCS with them, but never did I regret my decision to go to school.

Hurtle and I were waiting in Adept's office, waiting for Hades to deliver the goods. It has been so long since we did anything like this. When Hades entered, he held up a stack of paper.

In his hand was a bunch of printed Ahri chibis. We were going to cut them out and tape them all over his office. Adept was out for a meeting with some of his sponsors, so he wouldn't be back for the next couple of hours.

"Let's get to work," I said handing them each a pair of scissors. We cut the chibis out carefully until Hurtle got bored. Then he started taping them all over the office. The chibis were on his monitor, on his bookcase, the window, and we even hid a few in between books and in his drawers.

By the time we were finished, there were 150 chibis hidden around his office.

"Good work team!" I high-fived them both.

"We need to hide the evidence," Hades told us. Hurtle and I both looked at Hades in shock.

"I got used to it after living with you guys for too long," he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hurtle responded. We gathered all of our scraps.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face."

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 46,400/50,000


	319. Postcards

**Postcards**  
POV: Hades

I eyed the postcard in my mailbox.

It was from my father, Hai. He was travelling again. He made it a habit to send me postcards whenever he went to a new city or country. Most of the time he talked about how yummy the food was and how he wished I was there to join him.

My parents' relationship was still very healthy despite my dad's travelling. Dade worked hard in his company and was often rewarded by whatever souvenir Hai brought him back. No matter where Hai went, he always gravitated back to Dade. It was really cute.

"I wonder if I'm ever going to find a love like that," I muttered to myself. I did like a girl a long time ago, but I was always too scared to do anything about it. I was given many chances, but never took them. Our friendship was really important to me, and I didn't want to make things awkward between us.

Plus, it probably wouldn't work out now. We were in different places in our lives. It was only natural that we both went our separate ways.

Speaking of different places…

' _Dimitri! 3 Would you be so kind as to pick me up from the airport? Oliver cancelled on me because he has a meeting_ ,' Aph sent me a text. I almost forgot that she was coming back in town. The last time we talked, she was having midterms and that was a couple of weeks ago.

' _Right now?_ ' I asked her.

' _Yeah, I'm going to have to punish him when Jasper comes_ ,' I could picture her scowling as she typed that message. I chuckled. It was unlike Adept to stand her up. I smiled sadly as I thought about my boss and friend.

' _Give me about twenty minutes_.'

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 46,700/50,000


	320. Wine

**Wine**  
POV: Cyan

Aph was over my house for some girl time.

It has been so long since I last saw her. So much had happened since then.

"Wait what? You went on a date with him?" she gasped, almost spilling her wine due to shock. "Whoops," she giggled, balancing her hand.

"Yeah," I blushed. I didn't expect myself to agree to a date after that whole drunk fiasco.

"Wow. I never thought he had it in him," Aph murmured to herself.

"Didn't Hurtle try to set you two up before?" I asked jealously. Aph laughed when I brought that up.

"Hurtle tries to set me up with everyone," she rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to set me up with himself," she teased.

"Would you date him?" I rose an eyebrow.

Aph shrugged her shoulders.

"APH. WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT," I yelped, almost spilling my glass when I stood up suddenly. I sat back down when Aph signaled me to sit.

"I think he's too much of a brother to me," Aph told me. Those words slightly pinched my heart, but I ignored it. I knew how it felt to be considered as a sibling.

"Was he ever interested?" I asked her curiously.

"Not sure," Aph folded her arms. She tapped a finger on her inner elbow as she thought about it. "Probably not. Besides, he has a girlfriend now."

"WAIT WHAT?" for the second time that night, I stood up quickly and almost spilled my wine. Maybe I was getting a little tipsy.

"Sit down woman," Aph ordered and I sat down once again. "Yeah, he met a girl when he was in Korea. She's another pro player," she grinned.

"Who would've ever thought he'd get a girlfriend," I muttered under my breath.

"I know, right?" Aph giggled. "I never thought he'd be interested."

"Who knew he'd get into a relationship before I did?" Aph added as an afterthought. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my former support player. She was so romantically dense and stubborn. She was strict on the no dating rule while she was a professional player, and now that she was in school, she didn't have much time to date.

"No cute guys in America?" I asked her.

"Well there's this one guy in my organic chemistry class…" she trailed off. "Other than that, I'm just not interested in them," she shrugged.

"Poor you," I teased.

"Tch. You're one to talk! You were drunk and sobbing at his place! And then he was crazy enough to ask you out on a date!" Aph brought him up again.

I groaned.

"I know. Talk about impressions," I sighed, "But he was so sweet at dinner. I can't believe I was hung up over one guy for so long."

"Yeah you were pretty obsessed," Aph giggled.

"Oh shush!" I threw a pillow at her. She squealed and held her hand up high.

"You're going to make me spill wine all over your couch!"

"NOT THE COUCH!"

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 47,200/50,000


	321. Together Again

**Together Again**  
POV: Adept

"ALRIGHT. WHO'S UP FOR A 1V1 TOURNAMENT?" Hurtle yelled out after dinner. The old gang was finally back together for the holidays.

"That's no fair! I haven't played the game seriously in years!" Aph complained.

"That's not my fault," Hurtle grinned. Aph wiped the smile off his face when she smacked his arm— _hard_.

"APH! MY ARM IS AN IMPORTANT ASSET!" he cried dramatically.

"It's okay. When I'm a doctor, I'll just get you brand new arms," she had an evil smirk on her face, and Hurtle honestly looked scared for a moment.

"What has America done to you?" he said in a hushed voice. Aph shrugged her shoulders.

"It introduced me to the world of frat boys who can't hold their liquor," she answered.

"Awh yeah, get with any of the frat boys?" Hurtle playfully nudged her. I listened carefully to their conversation. I looked around, Hades was also curious. Cyan looked like she already knew the answer to that.

"Lots," she winked with a cheeky grin on her face. Hurtle gasped dramatically. "Kidding," she hit Hurtle again.

"I didn't come back for all this abuse," Hurtle cried.

"Yeah, you came back to lose against me 1v1," Aph replied sarcastically.

"The tournament is on!" Hurtle declared. He never backed off from a challenge.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath. Hades gave me a knowing smile. While everyone went to set up the tournament, I took a seat next to Cyan.

"Thanks for coming," I told her. After my rejection, our relationship was a little rocky.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder. I rose an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming we're back to normal?" I was surprised she got over me so fast.

"Yeah, _big bro_ ,' she smiled at me. There was something she wasn't telling me.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 47,500/50,000


	322. Championship

**Championship**  
POV: Hurtle

I closed my eyes before the game.

We still had some time before champion select. This was the last game of the series. We were 2-2 versus EU's Origen. Cyan was on stage talking to the camera. She did really well as a hostess. She had a lot of fans from our CG days.

"One last time," I whispered to myself. I was in a new team, with two World Championships under my belt. I spent so much of my life playing this game, and I decided that this was going to be my last year before I retire. There were so many other things I wanted to do, but until then I had this one game.

"It's time," my support player nudged me. I straightened up my back and we headed into champion select. It was blind pick. We had to choose our champions based on what we knew about the enemy team.

"Are we going comfortable?" I asked my team. The timer was ticking.

"Isn't everything comfortable for you?" my mid laner laughed. I chuckled, that was true. After playing the game all these years and through a bunch of patches, I knew my champions well enough to play them blindfolded.

"Jinx it is," I locked in my hyper carry. She was a longtime favorite, and she was going to lead me to victory. I chose _my_ Jinx skin. She won me my first championship.

We loaded into the game and the crowd went wild.

I knew somewhere out there were all of my friends and old teammates.

Aph told me she spent all night making me a fan sign. Hades and Adept were with her as well and most importantly, both of my parents were there to cheer me on.

"Let's do this!" I shouted.

Game time.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 47,800/50,000


	323. Save

**Save  
** POV: Aphrodite

Medical school was hard, but rewarding. I was getting closer to my dreams.

' _Check your mail!_ ' Adept messaged me.

"How did he know I was almost home?" I muttered to myself. Things between me and Adept were… complicated I would like to say. Words were said and things happened.

I pushed in the key for my mailbox and twisted it. I peered into my small mailbox and reached in. On top of all of my mail was a fancy envelope. My name was written in cursive.

My eyes widened. This couldn't be what I thought it was. I quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the cardstock. It was Cyan's 'Save the Date'. I squealed loudly, causing the old lady walking past to stare at me. I gave her an embarrassed smile; locked my mailbox before running into my apartment building.

As I ran up the stairs to my apartment, I read the details. They were getting married in the Spring. This was so exciting. I had to book my flight as soon as possible! In my hurry, I dropped the envelope. When it fell to the floor another card slid out.

I curiously picked it up. When I read the details, I squealed even louder than before—I rushed into my apartment. I was too excited.

Cyan wanted me to be her 'Maid of Honor'. I took deep breaths. This was too much for me. Cyan was getting married. She was getting married.

"Holy shit she's getting married," I squealed again. If Cyan saw me right now, she would've been so embarrassed. I ran to my computer. I had to call her. What time was it again in Berlin?

"She'll be up at midnight, right?" I asked myself. When she answered, she sounded sleepy.

"Wha—"

"AZURAAAA," I sang.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 48,100/50,000


	324. Introduction

**Introduction**  
POV: Cyan

"Daddy," I came home to my parents. I don't remember the last time I went to visit them. They had moved to Spain a few years back, and while I worked in Berlin, I didn't have much time to visit them.

"Azura!" xPeke hugged me tightly.

"Dad I can't breathe," I gasped. He chuckled and let me go.

"I was wondering when you were going to visit," he scolded me. "Your boyfriend visited us before you did!"

"Wait he did?" my eyes widened. I didn't realize he even knew where my parents lived.

"Of course he did. Who did you think he asked for your hand in marriage?" xPeke laughed, "I'm surprised he came to us for permission too."

My face was deep scarlet. My parents knew I was in a relationship, but I had never introduced him to them.

"He said it was taking you too long to introduce us so he had to do it himself," xPeke revealed as if he was reading my thoughts.

"I was going to do it eventually," I muttered.

"When? At your wedding?" he asked me. "When I have to hand you over? Did you really think I was going to give you to a stranger?"

"DAD!" I groaned, "I was going to do it before," I pouted. I couldn't believe he beat me to the punch.

"Well no need. He did it himself, I like that," xPeke approved.

"Enrique are you hogging our daughter to yourself?" my other father, Cyanide responded.

"I was going to bring her in soon!" xPeke defended himself.

"Don't lie to me, I heard you scolding her from the living room," Cyanide chided. "I wanted to scold her too! How could you do it on your own?"

"DAD! I was going to introduce you guys, really!" I cried.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 48,400/50,000


	325. Leave

**Leave  
** POV: Aphrodite

Tomorrow was the day that I was going to announce to the team that I was retiring, but first I had to tell Hurtle. We were out on a walk. I told Hurtle that I wanted to walk with him specifically and he got the message.

After Worlds, I made it ambiguous whether or not I was going to stay. I didn't even tell Hurtle I was considering on leaving, but I assumed he knew. He always knew what I was thinking. After all, we were nicknamed the Telepathic Duo.

We walked for a while in the darkness. It was late, and all we had were the stars and the moon. We ended up in our favorite park—the one we went to when we were kids. We still occasionally made trips to it, but it wasn't the same. We were too busy now.

We sat on the swings, just going up and down—oscillating against each other. We were also facing opposite sides so we saw each other each time we passed.

"So are you—going to—tell me?" Hurtle asked me after a few moments of silence.

"But you—already know," I threw at him.

"It's not—the same as—you telling me," he countered.

"I'm leaving—the team," I told him in between swings.

"If you—leave then—I think I'll—leave too," he told me.

"For Korea?" I asked him.

"For Korea," he confirmed.

"I've always—felt bad for—stopping you—from going to—Korea all—those years—ago," I confessed to him.

"You know—that I don't—blame you—It was—my decision—to stay in—Europe with you," he told me. I smiled at my best friend. I knew long ago that he wouldn't leave my side if I asked him not to.

"So when are—you going to—tell the—team?" he asked me.

"Tomorrow," I answered. I was sure of it. I had already applied to some schools in secret.

"Which school—did you—choose?" he asked me.

"Hopkins—I'll be—in America."

"That's really—far," he stated.

"Korea is—also really—far," I pointed out.

"Touché," he nodded his head.

"But I'll come—visit you—during breaks?" I asked him.

"You know—that you're—always welcomed," he grinned. "As long—as you bring—me souvenirs!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll treat—you to some—good Korean—food in—exchange," he bartered.

"You drive—a very—hard bargain."

"I know you—can't resist—seeing me—anyways," he had a cheeky smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I'll visit—Berlin instead," I threatened.

"Aw Aph—you know—you love me," he pouted.

"That I—do," I grinned. It was true. I loved my best friend. We eventually stopped swinging because it was getting tiring to have a conversation like that.

"C'mon Aph. Let's go back home," Hurtle swung his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go home," I agreed. It was the home that we would leave.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 48,900/50,000


	326. Home

**Home**  
POV: Adept

"I'm home," I called out to my parents. I was in Sweden again.

"Oliver?" Deft walked out of the kitchen to greet me, "I didn't know you were coming home," he said, surprised.

"It was a spontaneous visit," I told him.

"Come into the kitchen, we're eating dinner," he said after giving me a big hug.

Rekkles stood up when he saw me. He walked over and gave me a friendly hug. It took a couple of years for us to get better, but when it I did, I didn't understand why I was so angry in the first place. It took a long talk from Aph with her explaining her situation with Doublelift for me to come to understand why my parents were so stubborn and strict.

"Welcome home," Rekkles said as he released me from my hug.

"I'm glad to be back," I grinned, taking a seat at the dining table.

"What brings you here?" Rekkles asked me.

"Martin!" Deft scolded him, "He doesn't need a reason to come back!"

"I was curious!" Rekkles defended himself. I smiled at my parents' interaction. It was something I missed.

"To tell you guys about my retirement," I told them.

"You're done with League?" Deft asked me.

"Not really. I'm going to manage Calculated Gaming," I informed them, "I think it's time for some new talent in the scene. I've been in it for too long," I elaborated.

"You had a good record," Rekkles praised me. "Though you would've been a better marksman," he joked. I laughed. That no longer made me mad.

"I don't think I could take it away from Hurtle even if I tried. He's a lot better than I am," I stated. It was true. Even today when I decided to retire, Hurtle was still playing League.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 49,200/50,000


	327. Thank You

**Thank You**  
POV: Aphrodite

We were filming the video for my retirement.

"I would like to thank all my fans for the enormous amount of support they have given me during my League career," I started.

"But today I would like to announce my retirement from the scene. It has always been my dream to become a doctor, so starting in August, I'll be starting school in America," I continued on.

"I hope that you all continue to support my teammates and Calculated Gaming—and don't worry. I'm sure they'll invite me onto the analyst desk again sometime soon," I giggled.

"And cut!" my director shouted. "Very good," he smiled. Now was the time where my teammates talked about me and towards the end, Hurtle would be announcing his transfer to another team.

"I'm so happy for Aph. She has been such a good support in real life and in game," Cyan began her segment. "Many of you don't know this, but we didn't always get along," Cyan smiled at me. "But she was so stubborn to be my friend that I couldn't deny her any longer," she laughed. "So yes, please support Aph in her decision and please continue to support Calculated Gaming."

When it was Hades's turn, he said a few short, honest statements about how much I had grown as a player and a person. He wished me luck with all of my future endeavors.

Then it was Adept's turn. He joked about how if it wasn't for that one faithful normal game, I would have never became a professional. He shared stories about how I wanted to watch LCS like all the fans, and never denied a fan from an autograph or a picture.

Then finally it was Hurtle's turn.

"Aph has been my best friend since almost forever. I know she'll become a great doctor and although it's sad that she's leaving us, I too have an announcement to make. I'll be leaving Calculated Gaming and I'll be joining a team in Korea. I'm not allowed to disclose which team yet, but if it wasn't for Aph, I would have been in Korea a long time ago. Not saying I was eager to leave Europe, but because I was offered a position in Korea. But thanks to her, I was able to meet all of my Calculated Gaming teammates and I wish them the best in their future endeavors. Please support me in my decision to make this change in my career. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it was best for me. I'll always be rooting for Calculated Gaming," he gave them his father's famous Turtle grin before waving at the camera.

"And cut!" my director announced. "We'll film what the team has to say about Hurtle after a break," he informed us.

"Wow. I can't believe we're actually doing this," I voiced out to my team.

"You can always change your mind and stay," Adept teased.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I grinned.

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 49,700/50,000


	328. End

**End**  
POV: Adept

Great things happen unexpectedly.

Calculated Gaming was probably the best thing to ever happen to me. Because of our team, I was able to grow as a person and grow as a player. We all had our ups and downs, but in the end we all came together as one team.

I don't think I've ever felt this close to a group of people before. They were my second family. Aph, Cyan, Hades, and Hurtle. Even Uncle Turtle, Aiden, Austin and Keany.

Everyone cheered us on when we were just rookies. We got rid of all the doubts and we were able to succeed together. We stayed together for a long time before we decided to part ways and even though we were in different continents, we were still as close as ever.

Aph watched all of our games while she was studying in school.

Hurtle and I would talk about what was going on in each region and even had some friendly banter about who was going to win Worlds.

Hades and Cyan stayed with me through thick and thin, just like our school days.

I couldn't ask for a better team or for a better experience.

But like all good things, there comes an end.

As all of our players retire, we leave behind us a legacy. We hope that all teams in the future will learn to love their teammates as much as we did—that being in a team means so much more than just winning. It means being together through all the losses, all the doubts, the long hours of scrims, and to be there for each other. This is the culture we hope to form.

This is what Calculated Gaming is all about.

After all, we all knew this was going to happen, right?

* * *

NaNoWriMo Word Count: 50,000/50,000

 **A/N:** It's 11:35PM and the last day for NaNoWriMo. This last day was a huge mess. Some of the chapters seem like they're out of order, but I'm happy to be done. This is the end for Drabbling Destiny. I don't plan on writing anymore drabbles for a really long time. I'll be taking a break before I begin working on the rewrite of Accepting Destiny. Thanks so much for everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported me. It was a long journey. I'm so glad I didn't give up *-* Well. Now it's time for me to play some League ;w; I've been so stressed out. Ciao.


End file.
